Life is Our Battle Now
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: The sequel to Harry Potter: The Truth At Last. Re-join Harry, Mione, Dora and Remus as they face the new challenges that life throws to them. Follow them through Friends, Family, Parties, Children and all the fun that comes with it. You need to read the first book first. Hope you enjoy this second instalment.
1. Chapter 1- Teddy

Hey Readers, Welcome! I am so pleased to be able to welcome you back to the story! I couldn't wait to start on the sequel. Tell your friends; tell your teachers, ImaginationCelebration presents the first of the second. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Harry and Remus were sat cross legged on the floor of the Drawing room, desperately attempting to contain baby James and keep him occupied.

James Remus Potter was 10 months and was extremely advanced for a baby of his age. He could already toddle about and babble speak- as James (Grampie) called it.

"Dada! B'oom!" He moaned.

James was 10 months and already immediately recognisable as his son. He was Harry's and James before him's double! Same cheeky smile, same jet black messy hair, same undying love of Quidditch and Harry/Lily's Sparkling Green eyes.

Sirius Laughed.

"He's so a Potter!"

"Ok Pup." Harry relented. He summoned a simple magic broom. "Hold on tight!" he cast a sticking jinx anyway. "Winguardium Leviosa!"

The broom with Baby James on it rose a meter off of the ground and slowly began to circle the room.

"Ook a' 'e 'oony!" James babbled happily.

"I see you Jamesie!" Remus chuckled.

Remus loved his godson. He was happy to come over and help look after him. Remus had been spending a lot of time at Potter Manor since James was born. Hermione was already in training to fulfil her dream career as a healer and Harry had decided to wait another 2 months before starting his Auror training. Dora went out to work early and Remus was always called for as Harry was always frantic when looking after his son.

Remus thought back to the night of James' birth. Harry was given 5 calming potions as he was so frightened he'd be a terrible father. He was in fact a brilliant dad! James and him had a bond that went beyond words. Harry knew what James needed before he cried out for it. But even after all of this Harry was still worried about being left alone with the infant.

"Oh bring him here and let me see him! Hello my gorgeous boy!" Lily cooed.

"Nana!" James squealed in delight. "Gwampie! Gwan! Gwanda!"

Lily, James, Emma and Daniel beamed at their Grandson.

"Hello big boy!" Emma smiled.

"Look at you on your cool broom!" James beamed.

"Da Da make fly!" James giggled as the broom spun around.

"Yeah your Dad's the coolest!" Sirius told the small boy.

"Yeah Un'l Sirus. Yeah!" James agreed.

Harry blushed and Remus punched his shoulder.

"See Paws. You absolutely don't need my help parenting. Not that I want to leave!" Remus smirked.

All of a sudden we heard the door slam and Hermione, Dora, Andie and Ted marched in.

"Hello the Tonks'!" Sirius grinned.

"Hello All!" Dora beamed jumping on top of Remus and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hey Dora! Mione! Andie, Ted." Harry greeted.

"Ma Ma!" James exclaimed. Harry lowered the broom and Mione swept her son up into a tight hug.

"Hello Jamesie!" She laughed kissing his head.

"I've got news Remus!" Dora declared.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Remus asked kissing his wife's neck.

"I'm Pregnant!" she announced.

"You're what?!" Remus shouted.

"She's having a baby Remus!" Mione beamed.

Remus passed out.

"Remus! Remus?" Dora exclaimed cradling his head.

Harry summoned a glass of water and threw it over him.

"Merlin's Beard Harry!" Remus complained shaking the water from his hair.

"Remus? Are you ok? You sort of…. Black out." Harry stammered.

"Oh." Remus blushed. Then he seemed to remember what happened. "You're what!"

"Chillax Remus. We were at St Mungo's this morning and they've checked a thousand times! He's not a werewolf." Mione assured her friend.

"Oh thank God!" Remus sighed in relief. "Wait… He's?"

"That's right Remus. James will have a little boy cousin to play with!" Dora smiled.

"Let's talk Baby names!" Andromedra squealed.

"Well, we're not calling him anything stupid mum. If we let you choose he'll end up as Nymphadoro or something ridiculous like that!" Dora smirked.

"How about we call him Edward like you Ted." Remus suggested.

"That's cute but I don't really like Edward, no offence dad. How about Edward officially but Teddy to us?" Dora amended.

"Aww! That's adorable. Teddy is so perfect!" Hermione cooed as she rocked her own son to sleep.

"I know what middle name to give him too!" Dora announced.

"And what's that then?" Remus questioned.

"Harry!" Dora decided.

"You don't have to do that!" Harry mumbled.

"No we don't. We want to. James is James Remus after his Godfather; Teddy will be Teddy Harry after his Godfather. What do you say Paws?" Remus grinned.

"If you'll have me Moony?" Harry smirked.

"Why ask when the decision is made?" Dora chuckled.

"This is so lovely! Now, stay here the lot of you. I'll call Dobby and ask him to tell Miffy to put tea on for us all." Andromedra told the group.

"Oh Prongs! Our little Moony is grown up!" Sirius sobbed dramatically leaning on his best friends shoulder.

"You owe me big money Remus!" Lily sniggered. "I bet you in 7th year that you'd end up with a wife and kids one day. As payment I shall suffice with you being the fantastic father I know you'll be!"

* * *

It was now the 5th of April, Teddy's due date. Remus was on his 8th calming potion; which was, as Harry kept reminding him, more than Harry had had during James' birth.

Mione and Andie were in the room with Dora. Harry, Remus and Ted were waiting outside. Harry was holding a now 14 month old, sleeping James.

After an hour one of the Wifery Healers came out to the small group and announced the Birth of One Edward Harry Lupin.

The four boys burst into the room to find Dora propped up in bed cradling a new baby boy. Mione and Andie were perched on the bed cooing with the baby.

Remus ran to the bed and dropped into the chair by it. Dora handed over the baby willingly to its Daddy. As though sensing his father, Teddy opened his Bright blue eyes and smiled. He curled his fingers around Remus' thumb and Remus began crying with happiness.

Harry put his hand on Remus' shoulder and looked fondly at his new Godson.

Hermione glided over and took James from his Daddy and knelt by Remus' chair.

"Look James! This is your cousin Teddy!" she introduced.

"Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!" James declared.

As though knowing his name in an instant the babe looked around to see his big cousin's smiling face.

James reached out and tenderly patted Teddy's little hand.

"He tiny Mummy!" the little boy commented. "Don't worry Teddy. I look after you!" he added and everyone smiled fondly.

These two little boys would grow to be very close.

Teddy saw his new family's smiles and beamed wider. He then screwed up his face in an odd sort of way and his small tuft of hair went from sandy brown to turquoise!

"Another Metamorphagus!" Dora cheered.

"Magic!" James squealed.

"He's amazing!" Remus laughed.

* * *

Remus Lupin, Werewolf, never thought he would be happy. Expected a lonely and doomed existence is now holding his new born son, a Metamorphagus who was spared his own wolfish curse, surrounded by friends and family. Never happier.


	2. Chapter 2- James' 2nd Birthday

Hey Readers, this chapter will re-introduce you to some of the school friends and hopefully show you some of their beautiful kiddies too. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

It had been a few months since Teddy was born. Everyone was settling into a very new regime. Hermione, now a fully skilled Healer, left every morning at 8 am for St Mungo's. Harry left at the same time so he could head to the Ministry and report to Kingsley, now Minister for Magic, before heading to the auror office, he didn't need much training. Dora left at the same time as Harry, her desk was next to his at the office. Remus however stayed at home with the two little boys. He couldn't be more content. Being a werewolf meant that, although under Kingsley, people were still prejudiced against him and didn't want to employ him. He always thought that being left at home would be depressing and boring. He couldn't have been more wrong. James only ever wanted to play, as little boys do, but Teddy was still far too young to be able to career around with his cousin.

It was the Saturday that everyone had been looking forward to since Teddy was born, James' second birthday! James didn't know it was coming but seemed to be excited anyway.

Hermione had invited all of their friends around. Arthur Weasley; 'Uncle' Sev, Aunt Cissy, 'Aunt' Minnie (McGonagall); Bill, Fleur, Dominique and their new baby son Louis, who was only weeks younger than Teddy; Fred, Katie (nee Bell), their son Elijah who was James' age and their baby daughter Georgia who was 3 months older than Teddy; George, Angelina (nee Johnson) and their son Jared who was also James' age; Neville and Luna; Seamus and Lavender (nee Brown); Dean and Alicia (nee Spinnet); and Grandma and Grandpa (Andie and Ted).

Harry was planning to set up a shallow paddling pool in the grounds of the Manor so that the kids could splash about. Hermione was cooking a ginormous cake that was going to feed everyone with plenty to spare, Dora was in charge of the Banners, Balloons and streamers, and Remus was the DJ!

When the day finally came around everyone was up by 7! Even Dora!

There was definitely a party atmosphere. Hermione went upstairs to wake up James at 9 so that she could get him ready nice and early.

"Now James, do you know what today is?" Mione asked her son.

"No." He admitted.

"It's your birthday! You're not 1 anymore, you're 2! We are going to have a ig party and invite all our friends and I've made you a birthday cake!" Hermione beamed.

"Really Mummy?! That so cool!" James squealed, jumping up and down on his bed.

"That's right Little Man! Now put on you jeans and tee shirt and we'll see if we can find you a badge to show everyone it's your birthday!" Hermione encouraged.

It took half the time it usually took to get James ready that morning. He had a beaming smile on his face the whole time.

As soon as Hermione had finished combing his hair he ran down the stairs and jumped into his Daddy's arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, Guess what?!" the little boy smiled.

"What's that Pup?" Harry asked.

"It's my Bir'day! Mummy say I'm 2!" James told his father excitedly.

"Really? 2 today! Well then, it's a good job that your Daddy went and got you a badge!" Harry grinned.

"Yeah!" James shouted.

The badge was a large, round blue one that read 'James is 2 today!'.

"Wow! Hello Pup! I see your badge! 2 today? We had better get cracking on a party!" Remus exclaimed.

"Uncle Moony!" James yelled. "Hello Teddy! Look! I'm 2 now!"

Teddy smiled widely at his cousin and reached out for his hand. James took it and Harry passed his son over to Remus. so with a little boy on each arm Remus ventured outside to see if he could find anything for James to do to help his Auntie Dora.

* * *

"Auntie Dora! I'm 2 now! Mummy and Daddy says so!" the little boy declared.

"I know! I've heard!" Dora stated. "Come over here and help me with this hose. We're going to fill up this paddling pool so when the kids get here you can play in it."

James nodded excitedly and Remus put him down so he could go and help out. Remus himself sat down and began playing with Teddy.

After the pool was filled, Dora took James aside.

"Hey Jamesie. Why don't we spray some water at Uncle Moony and Teddy as a prank?" She suggested.

James nodded happily and took the hose. He snuck up behind his uncle and, with a flick of his aunt's wand, cold water spurted out of the hose and straight at an unsuspecting Remus.

"Merlin's Beard!" Remus gasped as he jumped up from the seat.

He saw his cheeky young nephew holding a hose and crooked his eyebrow.

"So, you're going to play that way." He laughed.

He grabbed his nephew with one arm and gave Teddy to Dora. He dived onto the floor with James on top of him and began tickling him mercilessly.

James laughed and squealed and begged his uncle to stop.

Harry and Hermione popped out side and began laughing also to see the two of them rolling around in the grass and laughing together.

Dora, who had Teddy on her hip, was laughing loudly whilst bouncing her baby son around.

"Ok Remus, get inside and we'll dry you off." Hermione sniggered.

Remus jumped up and set his nephew down by his parents before flicking his soaking wet hair and going inside.

"I'll get you later Dora!" He called.

* * *

2 hours later the guests began arriving.

Safira had come and sat on the 2 year olds shoulder while he welcomed his friends and family inside.

As soon as everyone was there Remus flicked his wand and some music started. The adults were sat on chairs and benches that had been placed outside. Babies Louis, Georgia and Teddy were cooed at.

Everyone looked fondly on as James, Elijah and Jared (who had become fast friends at Teddy's party) and Dominique and Victorie splashed each other in the pool.

About an hour into the party James came running over and begged Remus to bring Teddy to the pool.

Remus agreed easily and brought Louis and Georgia with him.

James took Teddy from under his arms, supporting his weight, so that his cousin could put his feet in the cool water and play about with the older children. Dominique and Victorie insisted on helping as they considered themselves adults, even though Dominique was only 5 and Victorie 3 (which was only a year older than James, Elijah and Jared).

James' cake was in the shape of an elephant. It blew squirting cream out of its trunk every so often.

James was on cloud seven. He was very disappointed when everyone had to go, but a lot happier to find out that he could open all his new presents; he had sweets, baby books, a fluffy toy Phoenix, a toy Hippogriff, a toy dragon, a pirate costume, a toy wand and a toy broom.

* * *

"Harry, have you noticed anything different about me?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Erm, no. why?" Harry replied cautiously.

"Well, I'm…. pregnant…. Again. surprise!" Hermione stammered.

"What? Really? That's amazing news! So James will have a sibling to look out for too!" Harry exclaimed. "How far are you along? Do you know what we're having?"

"Four months and it's a boy!" Hermione smiled. "Oh, and Angelina's preganat again too. She's having a girl two months before ours."

"That's fantatstic! Mione, I'm so pleased! What shall we call the little Tyke?!" Harry beamed.

"I thought that Sirius Daniel Potter was nice." Hermione told him.

"It's perfect! Both snr's will be honoured!" Harry chuckled. "Sirius will be over the moon. Let's go an tell them all!"


	3. Chapter 3- A B C

Hey Readers, this should be an interesting chapter! I don't like having to shoot out children every 5 minutes but I need for them all to be around the same age but not exactly the same age. Any way Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

"So… another Paws Junior?" Sirius laughed.

"That's wonderful!" Lily beamed.

"So what are you going to call the little mischief maker?" James asked.

"Well, we thought perhaps…. Sirius Daniel." Hermione smiled.

Sirius' face broke out in a smile.

"Hurrah! Go the Mini Marauders! This boy will be the coolest kid that ever walked the earth!" the wizard declared.

"That's very sweet." Daniel chuckled.

"We thought it was too fitting to pass up on!" Harry told them.

"Well, James will have another playmate and Teddy can have a go at being one of the big ones. This will be very nice for them." Emma grinned. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks Mum. I cant believe we have to wait another 5 months before we can have him with us. I want him here now!" Hermione pouted.

Harry grinned and rested his hand lightly on his wife's tummy.

"He is with us." He stated and Hermione grinned.

"Urgh! Cheese factor!" Sirius sighed in disgust.

"Oh Grow up Black!" Dora snickered.

* * *

Hermione was now 3 months away and she had decided to spend the day baby shopping with Angelina and Alicia (who was also pregnant but 3 months behind Hermione).

"Oh My Goodness! I'm just so darn excited!" Angelina confessed.

"So am I!" Hermione agreed. "Having another little one around will be lovely. Especially now that we know what we're doing."

"Hannah will be my first! This is so nerve racking! How did you two cope?" Alicia sighed.

"Harry was so supportive. So was Remus and Dora. I don't know if I would have held up so well without them. Dean will be a mess while you're having her though. Harry had 5 calming potions but Remus had 8! I was worried htat I wouldn't be a good mum, but James makes me complete!" Hermione told her friends.

"It was the same when I had Jared. George was very nervy. If Fred, Bill and Charlie weren't waiting out there with him I think he would have collapsed!" Angelina chuckled.

"It's so nice that our kids can grow up together." Alicia smiled.

"Agreed. I wont be so worried about letting them go off to Hogwarts if know that they have friends going with them." Hermione stated.

"Steady on Herms! They aren't even born yet and you're already thinking of them being 11!" Angelina laughed.

"Just planning ahead Ang!" Hermione chuckled.

The girls spent the entire day swapping between two muggle stores, mother care and mamas and papas.

The each bought a new crib, pram, several new baby grows, dummies, nappies, a baby bath, Muslin squares, a fluffy toy and blankets.

When Hermione got home Harry burst out laughing.

"So… just the essentials then?" he teased.

"Naturally." Hermione replied with a wink. "Where's Dora, Remus and Teddy?"

"They've gone home for the day. You do realise it's 7o'clock!" Harry sniggered.

"Merlin! Is it really? Where's James?" Mione stammered.

"Chilax Mione! I put him to bed. Yes, I did bath him, put him in clean pj's, make sure he had milk and cookies and read him a story. I can do it too!" Harry sniggered.

Hermione flopped down on the sofa next to her husband.

"Thank you Harry. You are the best dad James could ever have!" Hermione sighed happily.

"What do you want?" Harry chuckled.

"Dinner would be lovely." Hermione smiled.

"I told Dobby, Winky and Miffy to take the day off. I've cooked us spaghetti." Harry grinned.

"I love you Harry!"

"I know!"

* * *

James had made it his personal mission to make his cousin into the perfect playmate.

The two were very close.

Harry and Remus had taught James the alphabet, and unknown to the adults James had gone on to teach Teddy. The younger boy could also sing the alphabet now and was very proud that he was just as grown up as his big cousin.

"Daddy! Me an' James wan' 'o show you somein!" Teddy declared as he ran into the room and fell striahgt forward.

He was a klutz just like his mum!

"C'mon Teddy! Up you get." James sighed as he helped his partner in crime to his feet.

"Listen Daddy! Z!" Teddy sang.

"Wow! Well done Teddy! That's very good! And well done James! You're a very good teacher!" Remus exclaimed.

He was flabbergasted! Did his 2 year old nephew just teach his 1 year old son the alphabet?"

"See Daddy! I can see the affabet!" Teddy declared.

"Alphabet, Teddy. And I see that. It's very good. And as a treat, why don't I take you boys to Hogsmead and we can go and get some sweeties from Honeydukes?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah!" the two little boys chorused.

An hour later the three boys were laid out on the sofas tucking into mountains of chocolate and sweeties.

"And remember the rules of Honeydukes." Remus reminded them.

"1) always brush your teeth so you cant see the chocolate on them!" James announced.

"2) never, ever tell Mummy because she doesn't understand our love of chocolate!" Teddy beamed.

"Excellent Boys!" Remus chuckled"I've taught you well!"

All of a sudden Dora burst in and Remus quickly vanished the sweet wrappers.

"Remus! Word please. Now!" She gasped.

"Sure. Boys entertain yourselves for a moment." Remus mumbled.

Both toddlers nodded and began singing the alphabet again. remus followed his wife out of the room.

"What's up?" he asked quickly.

"Remus I'm…. pregnant again…but, this time it's a girl. You pleased?" Dora rushed.

"You? Again? pleased? I'm over the moon! What are we having? When are we having it? They'll be the year bellow Sirius, right?" Remus stuttered.

"It's a girl, I'm two months in, and yes, she'll be the year below Sirius." Dora beamed.

"What can we call her?" Remus asked happily.

"Hmm. Not sure. When we get home tonight we'll work it out." Dora squealed. "Now, get back to the boys. It's only 3 o'clock but I've asked for the rest of the day off. It'll be nice to be able to play with Teddy. It seems weird that I don't know my son very well."

"That'll be nice. Teddy! Come and sing to Mummy what James taught you." Remus uttered as he and Dora came back into the lounge and sat down.

" Z!" Teddy sang happily.

"Oh my goodness! Well done Cubby!" Dora gasped.

She was amazed! Her 1 year old son just sang her the alphabet! How awesome is that?

"I taught him Auntie Dora! Daddy and Uncle Moony taught me and I taught Teddy!" James told his aunt proudly.

"That's marvellous James! I'm very proud of both of you!" Dora smiled

* * *

"Ok Remus. So we've decided on her middle name, Andie. Mum will be radiating happiness for months! We just need to choose a first name; and I've had an idea as to how to do it. We'll both write down 5 names and then choose from them. At least then we've narrowed it down so it'll be a little easier." Dora instructed.

_Remus's List: Orla, Layla, Hailey, Delilah and Isobel_

_Dora's list: Karla, Lucy, Emily, Skylar and Jewel_

"Well, those are some pretty nice names." Dora sighed looking at the lists. "Only problem is that we'll have the devils own job choosing one from these lists!"

"You're right." Remus agreed. "How about we narrow each other's lists down to 3, then we can take back our own lists and narrow it down to 1, then choose."

"That's an idea." Dora mumbled as she picked up Remus' list.

_Remus' List: Orla, __Layla__, Hailey, __Delilah__ and Isobel_

_Dora's List: __Karla__, Lucy, Emily, __Skylar__ and Jewel_

"Now have your own list back." Remus instructed as the pair switched lists again.

_Remus' List: __Orla__, __Layla__, __Hailey__, __Delilah__ and Isobel_

_Dora's List: __Karla__, __Lucy__, Emily, __Skylar__, __Jewel_

**_"_**Isobel and Emily. They are beautiful names. Just as the others. But these ones our special. So which will it be? Isobel or Emily? Emily or Isobel?" Dora muttered.

"Isobel Andie Lupin? Emily Andie Lupin?" Remus murmured.

The couple looked each other in the eye.

"Isobel!" they decided.

"Well, Little one. Isobel it is." Dora smiled as she caressed her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4- One To One Time

Hey Readers, just a quick note to ask you all to please follow my other story about the Marauders, please! I am really loving writing it and I'd love some more readers! It's called The Marauder's School Days by imaginationcelebration. Enjoy! And Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer

* * *

"Two days to go love!" Hermione sang as she brushed Harry's un kept hair from his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm counting down the days. James will be so excited! I just want our little man with us now." Harry smiled.

"I'm excited for Remus and Dora too! Although, Isobel won't be here for quite a while yet. I'm glad that Sirius will have some friends his age to grow up with. Fredrica is a beautiful little girl. Don't you think it's sweet that Fred and George named their daughters after each other?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, it's very…. Them!" Harry chuckled.

"And Hannah will be coming along soon too. This is just perfect. You don't think that Sirius will turn out….. different? James' friends are both boys and at least one of Teddy's are too." Hermione shifted awkwardly.

"Not at all." Harry replied honestly. "You hang out with me your whole time at Hogwarts and you're pretty fine! Even if he is odd. He will be our little oddbod and we shall love him all the more for it!"

Hermione beamed and kissed her husband.

"Ok lazy, come on. Get up. You've got work and I've got James. I've told Remus to take Teddy out somewhere just the two of them today. I would can take the time to get to know Jamesie better." Hermione told Harry.

"Ok love. I'm getting up. I must tell you though. If I get sent on one more false raid I think I'm going to be sent into insanity!" Harry exaggerated.

"Yep, right, whatever. Go on! Be gone with you." Hermione mumbled.

"I love you Mione." Harry whispered planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Harry James." Hermione chuckled.

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going today?" Teddy asked for the hundredth time.

"It's a surprise Cub! Come on, take my arm and we'll get going." Remus replied.

Teddy reached up and grabbed his Daddy's arm. The two Lupin's disapparated and re-appeared on Regent's Park, Outer Circle, London.3

"This way Cubby." Remus told his son excitedly as he took the small boys hand and led him down the road to London Zoo.

"The Zoo! Ooh Daddy! What is a zoo?" Teddy exclaimed.

"A zoo is a place where people come and visit animals that you cant see in our country otherwise." Remus explained.

"Aminals! Cool! Let's go!" Teddy declared.

"Animals, and yep, lets go!" Remus smiled.

He led his son through the bustling crowds, always making sure that he had a firm grip on his hands. After about half and hour Teddy was getting uncomfortable in being so low down in such a huge crowd. Remus smirked and put his little boys on his shoulders.

After seeing every animal Remus led Teddy inside the shop. He bought him a chocolate ice-cream and let him choose his very own animal fluffy toy.

Teddy chose a giraffe.

"I'm going to call him Geoffrey, Daddy. Because Geoffrey was the name of the real giraffe in the zoo!" Teddy explained.

"That's a good idea Cub. Come on, if we go now I might just take you to see a movie! I hear that Finding Nemo is in the cinema. It's all about a fish. Would you like that?" Remus asked.

"Yes!" Teddy grinned.

"Yes what?" Remus questioned.

"Please Daddy." Teddy added sheepishly.

* * *

"Mummy, can we play with my broom?" James asked.

"Of course Jamesie! Bring it outside and I'll get mine we can fly together." Hermione beamed.

James' face lit up and he ran to fetch his play broom. It was only a very small kiddie toy that only went about 5ft off the ground. This suited Hermione wonderfully as she was not a confident flyer herself.

Once the two were in the air they played catch. James wasn't very good as you never really will be at the age of two. He didn't seem to mind that he only caught about 3 out of 30. Every time he dropped it he landed his broom and went and collected it.

At lunch time the pair went back inside to have some sandwiches.

"Mumma, I like spending time with ew!" James smiled as he hugged his mother tightly.

"I like spending time with you too Jamesie. But you understand that once Sirius comes in a few days I will have to give him most of my attention. This is not because I love him any more than I love you, it's just that he is only very young so he needs more looking after." Hermione explained.

"That's ok Mummy. I want a baby brother! Siri can be one of my bestest friends!" James smiled.

"Good Jamesie, very good. I love you Pup." Hermione beamed.

"Love ew too Mummy." James giggled.

All of a sudden Hermione gasped in pain.

"Mumma?" James cried

"Oh my goodness! Jamesie! Go to the floo and throw in the powder. Say Auror Office Ministry and get Daddy!" Hermione yelped.

James looked horrified but ran and did as he was told.

He appeared in the auror office. Every auror turned around and looked at the small boy in surprise.

"James? What are you doing here?" Harry demanded worriedly.

"Daddy! Auntie Dora! Mummy needs ew! Now! She hurting!" James sobbed.

Harry dropped the papers he was holding and he ran forward and swept his toddler son up in his arms. He and Dora called appologies to the rest of the office and jumped into the floo flames.

"Mione?!" Harry called as he ran from the fireplace carrying a sobbing James.

"Harry!" Hermione weazed. "Baby…. Now… hospital….quick!"

"Dora grab Her and Apperate to St Mungo's. we'll be right behind you." Harry instructed as he grabbed James' fluffy Phoenix.

"Daddy, what's happening?" James begged.

"Mummy is having Sirius a little early." Harry explained. "Right, I'm apparating now, ok Pup?"

James nodded weakly and Harry disapparated.

* * *

"Lord Potter? Your wife and sister in law have just arrived. They've been taken directly to the birthing rooms. Your mother in law is on her way, as is Lord Lupin. Please take a seat. You'll have to wait here I'm afraid." A healer informed a frantic Harry.

Harry nodded and pulled James onto his lap.

Now that he had no choice but to wait he had the time to calm the toddler down.

"Shh, It's ok Pup. Mummy will be fine. I promise. Uncle Moony will be here in a moment; Grandma and Grandpa too." Harry cooed.

"Did I do it good, Daddy? Mummy told me to get you. Did I get you home quick?" James hiccupped as he nuzzled into his Daddy's shoulder.

"Yes Pup, you did it very well. I'm very proud of you. You acted as a very good, big boy today." Harry assured the little boy.

Just then Remus, Teddy, Andie and Ted arrived.

"James!" Teddy shouted.

"Teddy!" James smiled as his little head shot up to see his cousin.

"Go right through Andie, they're in there." Harry instructed.

Andie nodded and walked briskly into the room.

Ted sat on one side of Harry and Remus on the other.

"Can you take James for a minute Ted? I need to grab a glass of water." Harry asked.

"Of course! Come on little man. Come to Grandpa!" Ted beamed as he took his grandson off of Harry.

"James, Daddy took me to the zoo today. He bought me a Giraffe and I call him Geoffrey!" Teddy told his cousin.

"That's cool!" James observed as he clutched his toy phoenix, Kahn, to his chest.

"Ooh! Can I see him Teddy?" Ted asked in an animated voice.

"Yep! See, he has a long neck. Daddy says it's coz he needs to eat high up leaves!" Teddy imfromed his grandpa, handing over his new toy.

"What other animals did we see Cub? Can you remember?" Remus tested.

"Yes! There were Lions, and Tigers, and Rinos, and Elephants, and Hippos, and Zebras , and Sharks, and Turtles, and Monkeys!" Teddy told them as he counted them off on his fingers.

"That's very good remembering Teddy!" Ted complimented.

"And where did we go next Cubby?" Remus questioned.

"To the cimena! Teddy squealed.

"Cinema." Remus corrected fondly.

"We saw Finding Nemo! It's about a daddy and son fish who go get split up and they have to find each other again!" Teddy informed them.

"That sounds good." James mumbled. "Grandpa, when can we go and see Mummy?"

"I don't know James, when the healer says so." Ted admitted.

Just then Harry returned and picked James back up off Ted.

"Lord Potter! You can go in now." One of the healers told Harry.

Harry nodded and the group proceeded inside.

"James? Climb up onto the bed. Your little brother wants to meet you!" Hermione smiled.

Sirius Daniel Potter was the complete Harry look alike except his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes that were clearly that of his mother.

"Hello Sirius! I'm James! I'm your big brother!" james told the infant.

"He's wonderful!" Harry smiled as he pulled his wife into a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5- The Lonely Little Boy

Hey Readers, thought this would be a cute little chapter about the innocence of children and how they don't understand parents worrying. I also wanted to try and get across the sadness and loneliness that I know older siblings sometimes have to be put through while their younger siblings are babies. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

"Uncle Remus, can I play with ew and Teddy. Mummy is spending ALL her time wiv Sirius." James groaned.

"Erm, actually James, Teddy and I were just going home. We'll be back tomorrow though." Remus mumbled awkwardly.

James pouted but nodded.

"Bye James!" Teddy called as his cousin turned the corner.

James was not in a good mood.

Daddy had gone back to work and Mummy was with Sirius 24/7. She was either playing with him, feeding him or changing him all day. This was probably the first time that James had ever felt lonely before. So he headed to the living room to talk to his relatives that always had time for him.

But when James ran over to the portraits he found them empty.

"Dobby?" He shouted and the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Hello Young Master James, what can Dobby be doing for you?" Dobby asked cheerily as he bowed low.

"Where are all the portraits?" James questioned.

"The master and mistress portraits have gone visiting the portraits at Hogwarts." Dobby informed him.

"Oh, will you play with me then?" The two year old begged.

"Dobby is very sorry Master James! Dobby is very busy with his cleaning! Dobby has no time for gaming. Winky is busy also and Miffy is cooking. Sorry Master James." Dobby whimpered sadly.

"Oh, ok." James sighed.

Dobby bowed low again and disappeared.

James flopped down onto the sofa.

'No one will play with me!' he thought bitterly. 'Even Safira is away at Grimauld Place with Jasper! Elijah and Jared are busy with their parents all week so I can't play with them either. There is only one person left now. Uncle Sev.'

James toddled over and grabbed some Floo powder.

"Snape's quarters, Hogwarts."

* * *

James stepped out of the fire place and shook some ash from his messy black hair.

"James? What are you doing here?" Severus Snape exclaimed.

The little boy beamed up at him.

"Hello Uncle Sev! Will you play with me? Safira's with Jasper, the portraits aren't around, Mummy's with Sirius, Daddy and Auntie Dora are at work, and Uncle Moony and Teddy went home. I really am on my lonesome!" James explained.

A sad smile appeared on the man's face. He was pleased that the toddler had thought of him but he was very sad to think of the poor little might was so lonely in that big house.

"Of course I'll play with you James. What do you want to do?" Sev asked happily.

"Can we play catch on the Quidditch pitch?" James begged excitedly.

"Sure can! Shall we ask Aunt Minnie to join us?" Severus agreed.

"Yeah!" the two year old declared.

The pair called in on Minerva on their way to the pitch. Minerva too was upset that such a happy little boy was sad enough to come all the way over to the castle.

Since James hadn't brought his play broom with him, Minerva had to put some protective charms on a cleansweep that the school used to teach first years with.

The trio played for about 3 hours; which student onlookers thought was extremely sweet.

All of a sudden a silver otter, Hermione's patronus, swam through the air and into sight.

"Hello Professors, James has gone missing and I wondered if he was with you. Dobby is frantic as he thinks it's his fault because he didn't have the time to play with him. If he is there can you bring him home please?" The otter announced in Hermione's worried voice.

"Merlin!" Minerva exclaimed. "Come on Jamesie, we've got to get you home. Put the brooms away for us will you please, Severus?"

"Of course, Good Bye James!" Severus muttered.

"Bye Uncle Sev!" James called as his aunt Minnie apparated him back to the manor.

* * *

"James Remus Potter! Where have you been young man? Why did you not ask before running off?" Hermione demanded as she shifted baby Sirius' weight.

"Sorry Mummy. I was lonely and I wanted to play with Uncle Sev and Aunt Minnie." James mumbled as his lip began to quiver.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it was my fault. I should have called to tell you that he was with us. It just slipped my mind." Minerva apologised.

"It's fine Minerva, look, I'd better get James fed before Harry gets home so…" Hermione uttered.

"Of course, good bye and sorry again." Minerva sighed and she apparated away.

Hermione laid Sirius down on the sofa and held her arms out for James. The toddler ran into them and nuzzled into his Mothers chest.

"James, I was worried. I'm not angry at you…. I just wish you'd asked me before you went Flooing off to Hogwarts!" Hermione sighed.

"Sorry Mamma!" James sobbed. "You've been with Sirius all day for weeks!"

"Oh, James! I told you the day Sirius was born that I have to let him have my full attention. He is only a baby and he needs looking after. I still love you just as much! I tell you what, tomorrow why don't you come up and play with us in Sirius' room?" Hermione explained.

"Ok." James sniffed.

Hermione put him down and picked up her Baby son. James took his Mother's hand and skipped off to the kitchen to eat his spaghetti.

* * *

"Hermione? Love, I'm home!" Harry called as he hung up his coat.

"In here Honey!" Hermione called back.

Harry walked into the living room to find his wife and older son curled up on the sofa.

"Hey there Pup! Did you have a good day?" Harry greeted.

James grinned up at his Mother and Harry raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"James ran off to Hogwarts to play catch with Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev. He didn't even tell me he was going!" Hermione told her husband.

"Uh Oh! James has been getting Mummy worried!" Harry snickered.

"I was bored and lonely!" James protested.

"Still should have asked Pup, oh well, now you know." Harry sighed as he curled up alongside his little family. "Sirius in bed?"

"Yep, and James has some big news for you don't you Little Man?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes! Dada, I helped Mummy read the story for Siri! She read the big words and I read the little words!" James announced proudly.

"Wow! Really?" Harry asked impressed.

"Yes! Mummy says that's really grown up! Are you pleased Daddy?" James inquired.

"Sure am Pup! I'm proud of you Kid!" Harry beamed. "Come on, we'll get you in your PJ's and I'll read you 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'. Say night night to Mummy."

"Night Night Mummy!" James whispered, hugging his Mother tight.

He then hopped down off of the sofa and took his Daddy's hand.

After a bath and change of clothes, James was tucked up in bed and ready for his story.

* * *

"In the light on the moon a little egg lay on a leaf. One Sunday morning, the sun came up and POP! - Out of the egg cam a tiny and very hungry caterpillar. He started to look for some food. On Monday he ate through one apple. But he was still hungry." Harry read.

"Uncle Moony doesn't like apples, except when their toffee apples. Uncle Sev doesn't like toffee apples, just normal ones, crisp and juicy he says." James told his Dad.

Harry nodded and continued to read.

"On Tuesday he ate through two pears. But he was still hungry."

"Uncle Sirius says that pears are good for nothing but cider. I don't know what cider is!"

"On Wednesday he ate through three plums. But he was still hungry."

"I don't like plums! Mummy made we try one coz she says you don't know till you try. I have tried and I don't like them!"

"On Thursday he ate through four strawberries. But he was still hungry."

"I like strawberry ice-cream! Though Chocolate is all Uncle Moony ever wants!"

"On Friday he ate through five oranges. But he was still hungry."

"Well Duh! You can't just eat fruit. Even Mummy says that some chocolate and bickies are good!"

"On Saturday he ate through one piece of chocolate cake, one ice-cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss cheese, one slice of salami, one lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake, and one slice of watermelon. That night he had a stomach ache!"

"Oh Dear. Poor Catty-pi-ar! I don't like stomach aches!"

"The next day was Sunday again. The caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, after that he felt much better."

"That's good."

"But now he wasn't hungry anymore. And he wasn't a little caterpillar. He was a big fat caterpillar."

"A really big one? Cool!"

"He built a small house around himself, called a cocoon. And he stayed inside for more than two weeks."

"He built a little house? Wow! He's so clever!"

"Then he nibbled a little hole in the cocoon and pushed himself out, and he was a beautiful butterfly!"

"MAGIC!"

"The end." Harry finished. "Come on Jamesie, snuggle down and go to sleep."

"K Daddy. Night night. Love ew." James slurred.

"Night Pup."


	6. Chapter 6- Foxlet Finally Arrives

Hey Readers, finally Remus and Dora can get their little girl! Oh happy days! Also I'm adding in a little piece that was sort of suggested by reviewer: Vegasman59. Couldn't resist adding it in my own little way because I thought it was so cute and beautiful. Thanks so much. See readers, if you give me suggestions I give you a shout out! Anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Life had changed a lot in the Potter and Lupin households.

Now that James was three, he had started to have more play dates with Elijah and Jared.

Now Sirius could toddle around, James and Teddy had deemed him old and cool enough to tag along with them. Even though Sirius usually just sat there and clapped at the older boys antics.

Hermione and Harry had gone back to work and Dora and Remus had taken over as the stay at home parents.

Teddy was very excited to have a little sister and James was also happy at the thought of a girl in the family.

Dora was so excited that she was literally counting down the HOURS.

"There are 54 hours and 32 minutes to go Remus!" Dora sang as Remus brought her in a bowl of ice-cream and curled up next to her.

"I know love. You told me so 3 minutes ago." Remus smiled as he kissed his wife's neck.

"I just want our little girl with us now! I feel like I'm missing a part of our family. Like someone is away." Dora sighed.

"She'll be here soon." Remus assured her.

Teddy was sat on the sofa trying his very hardest to concentrate on a picture book.

This 'new life' was beginning to get on Teddy's nerves. He used to spend his entire life mucking around with James. Now James had Elijah and Jared over a few times each week. True, Teddy had Georgia and Louis over to play once a week. But the other day or two that he spent at home, he spent it alone. At first he enjoyed being alone with his parents immensely. Daddy was a great friend to talk to and share chocolate with and Mummy was even as fun as James! She was just like a kid herself! But lately Mummy's tummy was too big to risk playing about with Teddy. Sometimes Daddy would play with Teddy, but Mummy seemed to like having Daddy wait on her hand and foot, and Daddy didn't seem to mind.

Teddy did find a friend through all of this though. Jasper. Jasper was mummy's Thestral. At first Teddy had not been able to see Jasper because Daddy said you had to see certain things first. But Daddy had seen the longing in Teddy's eyes and had searched long and hard to find a spell to bypass this rule.

Now Teddy often found himself in the basement with the young Thestral. Teddy always had a connection with animals. He felt a bond with them. He loved talking to Safira, Harry's Demigiuse, and even though Jasper couldn't talk, Teddy loved to talk to him anyway.

He would tell Jasper everything, and because only certain people could see him Teddy found him more trustworthy and he like a special secret friend. Jasper was a very good listener. Teddy could tell that he always understood what he said because he would often nod or look sympathetic if and when necessary.

Some of their conversations were Teddy's babbling of small things that seemed huge in the life of a toddler. For example,

"Hello Jasper! Don't you think this is UN fair? I asked Daddy if he would play with me but he said that he and Mummy had to go out shopping for the baby and that he was going to have to drop me round to Uncle Harry's for an hour or two. I like being at Uncle Harry's, but I was upset that Daddy chose shopping- which he hates- over playing with me!"

Jasper nodded understandingly.

"James says that Mummy and Daddy will be busy when Isobel is born, just like Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione was when Sirius was born."

Jasper nods again.

"But James says they still love us the same."

More vigour's nodding.

"I think Mummy is calling me for lunch but thanks for listening Jazz."

* * *

It was 5 am on Isobel's due date and Teddy was already awake; which was very unusual for this particular toddler, he was too much like Dora.

Teddy wasn't sure what had woken him, just that he needed to be awake early.

He even dressed himself! To a certain degree. Well, his head was through one of the arm holes in his t-shirt, his jeans were on backwards and his shoes were on the wrong feet; but Teddy was very proud of himself and thought he looked just fine!

Teddy was going to go and knock on his Mummy and Daddy's door but then thought better on it. Daddy was always ok with being woken at all hours, but Mummy was never a happy bunny in the mornings.

So Teddy wondered downstairs and poured himself a cup of water and sat down at the dining table.

All of a sudden Teddy heard a commotion upstairs. He forgot his water and stumbled up the stairs as quick as he could. When he reached Mummy and Daddy's door he saw his Mummy sat on the bed breathing deeply and his Daddy throwing on some tatty robes.

"Teddy! You're up! You're dressed! Sort of… come in, quick." Dora mumbled.

"Yes Mummy. What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing Teddy dear. Isobel is just coming a few hours earlier than Mummy expected. But that's ok with us isn't it?" Dora stumbled as sweat began to drip off her face.

"Come here Teddy. I need to explain today to you." Remus instructed.

"I want you to stay right here. I am apperating Mummy to St Mungo's so she can be more comfortable. I've Floo called Uncle Harry and he will come and pick you up any minute, ok?"

Yes Daddy. See you in a minute." Teddy chimed.

Remus smiled weakly at his son and grabbed his wife's arm and the two disapparated.

Teddy sighed and sat on his parent's bed.

He swung his feet idly and waited as patiently as he could for Uncle Harry to come and get him.

Within 10 minutes Uncle Harry stepped out of the fireplace and Teddy ran into his open arms.

"Hey Cubby! James, Sirius and Auntie Mione are already at St Mungo's with Grandma and Grandpa." Harry greeted.

Teddy nodded and the two stepped into the fire together.

When they stepped out on the other end, Remus swung the little boy up into a tight hug.

"Sorry I had to leave you alone Cub." Remus apologised.

"Daddy, you were gone 10 minutes!" Teddy snickered.

"Still. I didn't like to leave you alone at all. I see you dressed yourself…. But, maybe we should just tidy you up a bit." Remus chuckled.

Teddy nodded and Remus re-dressed him and combed his hair.

Teddy then took a seat next to James.

The group waited patiently outside for 3 hours!

Teddy was literally falling asleep on Remus' shoulder when the Healer came out to let them in. teddy's energy returned and doubled in the space of that millisecond.

Teddy ran straight into the room followed closely by Remus and the others.

Teddy climbed onto the bed and Remus flopped down into to the bedside chair.

Teddy peered down at his perfect little sister and smiled.

Isobel had soft brown curls and gentle brown eyes. She had a very cute face that looked very peaceful.

Teddy reached out his hand and stroked her cheek.

As he did this Teddy's eyes glowed gold. Moony gold!

Remus, Harry, Mione and Dora's mouths all swung open in shock.

Teddy looked around nervously.

"Did I do bad?" He asked, his lip quivering.

"No cub, no." Remus assured his son. "Can you morph your eyes that colour again?"

"I didn't morph my eyes any colour, Daddy. I know when I do. I have to do it myself it doesn't just morph." Teddy explained.

"Oh." Remus muttered, "Forget I mentioned it."

Teddy nodded and turned back to his baby sister. He kissed her cheek and his eyes glowed gold again.

Everyone looked at each other in wonder but chose not to worry the little boy any further.

"He looks like you Grandma!" Teddy beamed and Andie looked like she had just won the lottery.


	7. Chapter 7- The Emerald Eyed Kitten

Hey Readers, as I've said before I need to keep kids coming so that as they are growing up they can grow together. Hope you aren't too angry! LOL hope it'll be worth it. Lily is coming along now. I want to keep going with the kids so that we can go into them being children. Stick with it people coz it'll be worth it. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Now that Isobel was just about toddling, Teddy was enjoying playing with her almost as much as he enjoyed time with his friends. Louis, Teddy and Georgia had become very close friends. Louis talked about Dominique and Victorie and how snooty they were being because they were both at Muggle School already! Georgia' older brother Jared, Elijah and James would all be starting Muggle School in September also.

Dora had taken to being having a baby girl like a duck on water. For the first few months, while she had still been on leave, she had bought her rag dolls and played with her all day every day. They played dress up and did photo-shoots for a baby album. They were closer than any other mum and daughter known to wizard kind.

Teddy really loved his little sister. Remus had worked out the golden eyes seemed to shine whenever Teddy was hit by a powerful emotion such as love, protectiveness, excitement or fear.

Once when the family was in Hogsmead, a young boy bumped into a toddling Isobel and Teddy's eyes glowed like lanterns in the night. He picked up his crying sister and ran out of the shop. Remus was shocked and quickly followed his son. Teddy had taken Isobel to The Three Broomsticks where he had hugged her tight and rocked her to sleep on his lap. Remus smiled fondly at his little boy who was becoming such a great big brother to Isobel.

Sirius too had grown a fair bit. He was now about 18 months old and even though he was perfectly capable of talking, he preferred to simply enjoy fun times as a silent shadow in the background. At first the Harry and Hermione had thought it was because he simply couldn't get a word in edge ways with James around, but quickly it had become clear that he was just a quiet child.

One Saturday Morning, Hermione was in the living room playing with Sirius; who had become obsessed with a cuddly elephant who he had named Elle, when she suddenly ran out of the room and was violently sick in the downstairs toilet. She collapsed onto the floor in horror. She had not felt ill! What on earth had brought on this sickness?

Oh no!

Hermione shot upstairs and put her head in her hands. She quickly cast a pregnancy test spell, used at St Mungo's often, and found herself 2 months pregnant with a baby girl.

"Shoot." She grumbled. "Better tell Harry."

* * *

Harry was in the garden playing Quidditch catch with James and Uncle Sev.

"Erm Harry? Could I have a quick word please?" Hermione asked as she shifted Sirius' weight on her hip.

Harry nodded brightly and grounded. Severus grounded also and took Sirius from Hermione and sat him on his lap on the broom.

"Harry, I'm pregnant! Again! It's a girl! I'm 2 months and… again! This is mad!" Hermione mumbled.

"Wow! A girl! That's great! We have quite the growing tribe Mione! Are you unhappy?" Harry stammered.

"No! I'm delighted…. Birth just isn't the most pleasant affair." Hermione snickered.

Harry kissed her hair.

"If I could swap, you know I would. I would do anything for you Hermione Jean. I love you more than anything else in the world and if we have 3 of 30 children I will be just as happy because it means that there is more of the beautiful you enriching the world." Harry smiled.

"I love you too Harry James Potter. And I know that this little girl will bring us closer as a unit. You know what; I think we should call her Lily Emma Potter. After our mums. I hope she has your beautiful Green eyes." Hermione beamed.

"I hope she has your beautiful smile, your soft skin, your gorgeously sweet personality, your cleverness, your cute little confidence and yet your sensitivity too." Harry told his wife.

Just then Remus walked in and chuckled. He had both James and Teddy on his shoulders and Severus was behind with Sirius and Isobel.

"Boys, what do we say when we see kissing?" Remus grinned.

"Yuk!" James, Teddy and Sirius chorused.

Everybody chuckled, including Sev!

"So do what does Harry owe your lips Mione?" Remus teased.

Hermione crooked her eyebrow and Remus crossed his arms, the boys copying.

"I… am… pregnant… again. It's a girl… 2 months." Hermione stuttered.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" Severus smirked.

Remus winked at Harry.

"Come on kiddies! I think I know where I put the water guns if you're game." Remus suggested, earning cheering from James.

* * *

"Again?" Lily squealed. "And after me? How sweet! I'm so flattered! Oh Harry! Hermione! How lovely! A girl!"

"Merlin's Beard Har! You and Remus seem intent to fill Hogwarts with your children!" Sirius (Snr) teased.

Harry laughed heartily.

"Oh no Moony! They've rumbled us!" Harry joked and everyone chuckled.

"You two! My goodness!" Dora smiled. "Oh Mione! We can do baby girlie things together!"

"I can't wait!" Hermione beamed and the sisters hugged.

* * *

6 months later

* * *

Isobel had been enjoying spending time with her new friends Abigail Finnigan and Luke Thomas.

Hermione was delighted to know that Lily would also have friends her age. Neville and Luna had just had two gorgeous baby twins who they had named Lysander and Lola. The twins were a moth and a half older than Lily.

Luna was becoming a great little mother a Neville had become a loving father and strong husband.

Abigail had a little sister to come also. Drew Finnigan would be 3 months younger than Lily.

When Lily's due date came Hermione was laid out on one of the sofas.

James and Sirius were sat opposite their mother and James practised singing one of the songs he had learnt in reception at his muggle school. It was all about reading and learning how to write.

Sirius was always very excited to hear of his big brothers adventures at St Andrew's primary school. There were two more years before he Frederica and Hannah could attend.

He was excited for this though. Today he would finally get to meet his baby sister. Finally he would no longer be the baby Potter. He could be one of the bigger ones at last!

Hermione herself was buzzing. James' birth had been the most difficult. She had had no idea what to expect and had seriously underestimated it! James had taken 8 hours! Sirius had been easier. He was out in 2 hours, which she had much preferred, but she had had a bit of a trauma when her waters had broken she knew that it had been very scary for James and she certainly didn't want to see him go through that again.

* * *

At about 2 pm Hermione took a deep breath as she felt water trickle down her legs. She called for Harry who grabbed the boys and her and apparated the whole group to St Mungo's.

Once there Hermione was carted off leaving a crying Sirius very confused to why he couldn't go with his Mummy.

Harry pulled his two young sons onto his lap and kissed their heads. He looked back at the last four years and the rollercoaster of a ride it had been. James had brought such a change to everyone's lives. He had been a little flame that had sparked off the beautiful firework display. After James had come Teddy, Remus' wonderful little cub that had brought so much to the werewolf's life. Then came Sirius, Harry's sweet, quiet little man who found everything wonderful and exciting. Then Isobel, the cute little girl who was never seen without her rag doll, Aga. Now he was at outside the birthing waiting for his own baby daughter to grace their lives.

Harry was awoken from his deep thoughts by James tugging his sleeve. The small boy climbed to his feet and whispered in his father's ear that Sirius was hungry and he could really do with a cookie.

Harry grinned at his sons and ruffled their hair. Right on cue, Remus, Dora, Teddy and Isobel arrived.

"Uncle Moony!" James sand Sirius cheered.

"Hiya Pups!" Remus greeted.

"Hello James, Sirius!" Teddy greeted and Isobel waved shyly from behind him.

"Watch the mischief makers for me will you Remus? The boys want cookies, what about your tribe?" Harry asked.

"Sure I'll watch them. Teddy, Isobel, would you like a cookie?" Remus agreed.

After enthusiastic nodding from the Lupin children Harry grinned and left to find the kids some snacks.

When he returned, James had managed to find a book and was reading to the other three.

"That's not my hippogriff, his hair is too long. It dangles in his face. My hippogriffs hair is short and well kept. That's not my hippogriff, her claws are too sharp. She could scratch herself by accident. My hippogriffs claws are neat." James read and the two men watched proudly.

"Cookies?" Harry whispered and all four heads turned in a split second and eight little hands shot out to grab the food.

Just as the kids finished their cookies the healer came out to let them in.

Lily had Harry's emerald eyes, just as wished for. She had a head of shining red hair that was unmistakably that of Lily Potter (Snr).

James pulled the new born onto his lap and Sirius cuddled up to his brother and sister.

The adults looked on adoringly.

Teddy climbed up onto the chair and Isobel lifted her arms up as if to say 'lift me up Teddy' so he did.


	8. Chapter 8- A Get Together

Hey Readers, wanted to show a bit more of the adults and the relationship between the older children. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Later that day the family had been allowed to take Lily home. James insisted on sitting and reading to her that evening when it was time for her to go to sleep. Sirius, who didn't want to be left out, sat by his sister's crib. He stroked her forehead and held her hand while his older brother read.

The next day was to be one of excitement. Everyone was coming over for Lily's birth party.

Lily was in a puffy, cream, new born's dress with little white ballet slippers. Her head of red hair and eyes really set off her tiny yet beautiful features.

James and Sirius were both in jeans and blue shirts with smartish trainers.

Teddy was in a similar outfit but a white shirt so that it didn't clash with his bright blue hair (Just the way he liked it). It didn't matter how much Remus combed it, Teddy just morphed it back to its roughed up style.

Isobel was in a pale pink dress with matching pumps and a garland of miniature roses in her soft brown curls that now came just below her shoulders. Her pretty brown eyes sparkled as she ran along clinging to her brother's hand.

* * *

Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev were the first to arrive from Hogwarts, with them came Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey also. They were all in light coloured robes- bar Sev who wore his usual black. They all had jolly smiles on their faces as they cooed at Lily.

Second came Grandma (Andie), Grandpa (Ted) and Aunt Cissy. They were very excited to get to see all the children. Andie complained that James was getting too tall and Isobel far too beautiful. She smiled at Baby Lily when she realised her likeness to her name sake.

Thirdly were Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Victorie and Louis.

Louis and Teddy smiled at each other and when Teddy indicated for them to go to the garden the two went at a run. Unfortunately for Teddy it was clear that he had inherited Dora's clumsiness. Teddy flew head over heels and went slap onto the floor. Victorie gasped in shock and ran over to help him up. Teddy thanked her in a very embarrassed way and she smiled sweetly back at him before skipping off back to her parents.

"Bonjour tante Hermione! Voyez comment j'ai obtenu grand! Victorie a grandi trop. Papa marque souvent sur la porte de notre chambre. Louis pense qu'il est un grand garçon, mais nous sommes encore plus." Dominique greeted her 'aunt' with a hug.

"Salut à Dominique! Oui, je vois que vous avez de hauteur. You don't mind if we speak in English, do you? I'm the only one who learnt French at school. Talking of school, how do you two like it?" Hermione beamed.

"I like school. It is fun and we get to learn new things. I have made a friend too. Her name is Bryony." Victorie told Hermione.

"That's good, Victorie. It is nice you have a friend." Dora smiled.

"I like school too! I enjoy me lessons, except mathematics. I have two friends, Hailey and Kayli." Dominique added.

As she said this, Charlie stumbled out of the floo and swept the two girls up into a hug.

"Uncle Charlie!" They giggled.

"Hey! It's my leading ladies!" Charlie chuckled setting his nieces back down.

Next came Fred, Katie, Elijah and Georgia. Elijah and James walked away a little from the parents to talk without ear wiggers. And Georgia left to find Louis and Teddy.

"So, do you like your sister?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know Eli! She's only been here a day and a half!" James snickered. "Don't you like Georgie?"

"She's ok." Elijah admitted. "But she can be annoying. Like when she stole my Easter egg! I can't wait till we start Muggle School in September!"

Then George, Angelina, Jared and Frederica arrived. Jared ran straight over to his friends and the boys went up to James' room to play.

After them came the Longbottom's. Neville had both baby twins cradled in one arm and the other wrapped tightly around Luna's waist.

Luna took the children and rushed over to Hermione. The two sat with their new babies and chatted happily while cooing at the three tiny children.

Soon after came Seamus, Lavender and Abigail. A heavily pregnant Lavender sat cautiously next to Luna and Mione. The woman re-started their baby talks.

Finally came Dean, Alicia, Hannah and Luke.

Sirius sidled over to Frederica and Hannah.

"Do you want to see our tree house?" He asked nervously.

The two girls nodded excitedly and the trio ran off much to Harry's delight. Sirius was making friends well. Nothing could make him happier than that.

"Ab'gail, 'Uke. Do you want to play in the garden?" Isobel offered.

The two toddlers nodded and they too left.

The adults followed outside into the sun, where Dobby had set up a gazebo with sofas inside to keep them from the sun. Miffy ran out with Winky hot on her heels. Both elves were carrying picnic kind of food piled high on silver platters. There were 4 types of sandwiches, sausage rolls, pork pie, fruit, sweets, crisps, chips, cheese and crackers.

"I was so happy to see Sirius playing with friends." Harry told Remus.

"Yes, it's nice to see he is building his confidence. I was happy to see Isobel also skipping off with friends. Nothing makes parents happier than having their kids happy." Remus agreed.

* * *

Teddy, Louis and Georgia were all sat on top of the climbing frame swinging their legs.

"I don't think Eli likes me much. He says I'm annoying, and a suck up to mum and dad, and a sissy. And I'm not!" Georgia admitted.

"You think you have it bad? Dominique is always trying to take over my games and make me play all the boring bits in her games. Victorie is just as bad at that. She tried to make me wear a tiara the other day." Louis scowled. "You're so lucky you're the oldest."

"I love Isobel!" Teddy smiled. "It's kind of nice being able to show them how to do things. Elijah is James' friend, even though James can be a bit… leaderish; he's a nice cousin. So Elijah must be alright and I'm sure he doesn't hate you. And Dominique is the oldest out of everyone so we must expect her to have a little more…. Control. Victorie is nice though." Teddy finished on a slight blush which he quickly morphed away.

"I suppose. C'mon, let's go and get some food. I'm starving!" Louis decided and with that the trio climbed down and headed for the gazebo.

* * *

That night when Remus was putting Teddy to bed he took the time to tease his son slightly.

"So, Teddy, I saw you fall over this morning. It was very nice of Victorie to help you up." Remus began smiling.

Teddy nodded and looked away from his father. He wasn't about to admit that he thought Victorie was very nice… and pretty.

"She's a lovely girl. Don't you think, Cub?" Remus asked smirking.

"Yes Daddy." Teddy replied blushing a little.

"She's very pretty too!" Remus snickered.

"Very Pretty." Teddy commented. He blushed bright red and dived under his covers. "Night Daddy."

Remus chuckled quietly at his victory over Victorie.

'So Teddy did like this girl. Oh well. He was 3 years old and hardly in new what romance even was anyway. She's older too. He'll grow out of it.' Remus

* * *

thought to himself.

Before going to bed that night he checked in once more on Isobel who was sleeping peacefully.

Remus sat down by her cot and rocked back and forth on the rocking chair.

He smiled as he watched his little girl sleeping. He wondered what beautiful place she was dancing through. Remus had never been able to remember his young childhood dreams and after he was bitten they were always too horrible to dwell on but nastily hard to forget. He stroked the child's hair lovingly and kissed her cheek before retiring to bed.


	9. Chapter 9- Family First

Hey Readers, wanted to use this chapter to show the bonding between the siblings and cousins because it will be really cute. In case you don't get the nicknames; Teddy is Cub/Cubby because Remus is a wolf. Isobel is Foxlet because Dora is a fox. James and Sirius are Pups because Harry is a dog. And Lily is a Kitten because Hermione is a cat. Get it? Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

_Dear James, Mum and Dad said we can you can stay over at our house this weekend if you want. We are going to the funfair. It'll be so much fun. This will be really cool. It's a shame the fair only comes once a year. Hope you can come. Elijah. PS Jared is coming too._

* * *

_Dear Eli, Funfair sounds cool but I can't come. It's Sirius' birthday and I can't miss it. He's my little brother and I've promised him a great party. He's turning 3 and I want to be there to spend the weekend with him. Sorry. Maybe next year. Hope you have a great time. Say hi to Jared. James._

* * *

"James, who are ew writin' to?" Sirius asked as he popped his head around the door of his brother's bedroom.

"Elijah. He wants me to go to the funfair with him this weekend." James replied to his younger brother.

Sirius' face fell.

"But it's my birthday!" he whispered sadly.

James hopped down from his bed and ran over to hug his brother.

"I know that silly. That's why I said I couldn't go." James chuckled.

Sirius' face broke out into a beaming smile.

"You'd do that for me?!" He gasped.

"Sure! You're my little brother. I have to make sure your birthdays are always fun." James told the little boy.

"Thanks James! You're the best!"

"Don't you forget it! C'mon, let's go find Lils."

* * *

"Hello Boys!" Hermione sang as her two young sons entered the kitchen.

"Hi Mummy!" they chorused.

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"With Daddy in the garden I think." Their Mother told them.

"Thank you Mummy!" Sirius called as the two raced each other outside.

"Hello Pups! What can Kitten and I do for you?" Harry grinned as James and Sirius sped over.

"We wanted to know if you and Lily wanted to play." James announced.

"Hmm, what do you think Kitten?" Harry asked his one year old daughter.

"Yeah!" Lily declared clapping.

Harry set the little girl down and she ran over and took her brother's hands.

"What shall we play?" Sirius questioned.

"How about… we find Safira and we can play monkeys?" James suggested.

The other two nodded and the trio set off to the living room where Safira often was.

* * *

"James! Sirius! Lily!" the Demigiuse greeted.

"Heyo Saf. We wanted to play monkeys. Do you want to play with us?" James asked.

"That sounds fun." Safira agreed.

They were just about to return to the garden when Teddy, Isobel and Remus stumbled out of the floo.

"Hello!" Teddy grinned as he picked both himself and Isobel up.

"Ooh! That's good timing. We were just going to play monkeys. Do you want to too?" Sirius offered.

"K!" Teddy decided and both Lupins joined the band of make believers while Remus left for the kitchen to speak with Hermione.

The five children (and one Demigiuse) spent the next hour and a half running around and making monkey noises.

James and Teddy climbed to the top of the climbing frames and beat their chests before helping their little sisters up. Sirius swung very high on the swing laughing heartily at his older brother's antics.

It was about lunch time when the kids were called in for lunch.

Mione had made chicken dippers and chips (a quick meal since she had been in a long conversation with Remus and had not realised the time).

* * *

After lunch the kids returned to the garden but instead headed for the tree house where they spent the next quarter of an hour choosing dressing up clothes.

James wore Jack Sparrow costume with a pirate's hat and sword. Teddy went as Jake and the Never Land Pirates with his own sword and waist coat. Sirius was dressed as Buzz Light-Year. Isobel was in an Alice in Wonderland outfit and she clutched a toy Cheshire cat. Lily was in a Sleeping Beauty dress that was so long she had to wear some of her Mummy's heels to stop her self tripping over the hem.

They did look an interesting bunch!

James and Teddy were in mid battle, thrashing their swords about and running away from each other.

Sirius was running around pretending to fly before grabbing a toy broom and flying for real.

Isobel and Lily were sat on the grass pretending to have a tea party and singing some of their favourite Disney songs. Isobel loved Jungle Book and the song Bare Necessities because she thought Baloo was very funny. Lily liked The Little Mermaid and the song Under The Sea.

After exhausting those songs completely, they called their brothers over to give them song ideas instead.

James chose Lion King's A Circle of Life; Teddy chose Lady and The Tramps' He's A Tramp; an Sirius chose Tarzan's Two Worlds.

* * *

The children didn't know that the whole time they were singing, Whiskers (Mione's animagi) was filming them in their happy chorus.

When Hermione crept back inside she showed Harry and Remus who watched their children sing and play together in complete innocence and bliss. The joys of childhood.

Later that afternoon, James was called in by Harry to do his Muggle School homework. Luckily for James, since he had long ago learnt to read, it wasn't too tiresome for him; just incredibly dull.

Teddy watched on in excitement as his cousin completed his weekend's task. He himself would start school in September. Teddy was so excited that he would beg James to tell him all about it on a weekly basis.

James spoke of lovely Miss Dowel, the reception teacher, who was very impressed by James' reading skills, a canteen where you could eat your lunch with your friends, the class room where you would spend most of your day learning things that they already knew like reading, writing, numbers, colours and animals, and the playground where you could play at break times and lunch times.

Georgia told Teddy that Elijah, Jared and James were often sent to Mr Beany (the headmaster) for playing pranks or doing things that they weren't supposed to.

Louis told Teddy that every year had a different class and teacher. Dominique was year 3. She had Mrs Shovel and was in class 3b. Victorie was in year 1. She had Mr Jacobs and was in class 1a.

* * *

After begging out another story of what happened one lunch time from James, Teddy settled down on his Daddy's lap and whispered something in his ear.

"Daddy, what did you tell auntie Mione about?" He asked.

Remus didn't answer straight away.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, erm…."

Just then Dora stumbled out of the floo and fell on top of the pair.

"Sorry!" she mumbled as she jumped back up and sat beside them, pulling Isobel onto her lap. "What were you saying Remus?"

"Oh… erm… perhaps you should say it…" Remus stammered.

"Oh! Ok. Well. Teddy, Isobel; I'm going to have another baby!" Dora smirked.

"Another? Cool! What are you having Mama?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Another girl Teddy Dear. Another baby sister. And Isobel, you can be the big girl now!" Dora smiled.

"Yey!" Isobel squealed. "I'm big now Teddy!" she declared.

"Alicia is having another too. A little girl they are going to call her Sienna. Our girls will be weeks from each other." Remus told the group.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Harry asked.

* * *

FLASH BACK:

"So, Remus. Since Isobel's name choosing went so well…. I thought we could do something similar this time. You can put down 3 names for her first name. I'll put down 3 middle names for her. Ok?" Dora instructed.

_Remus' List: Hollie, Jade, Maiya_

_Dora's List: Samantha, Carlie, Kate_

* * *

"We're going to call her Maiya Carlie Lupin!" Dora sung.

"How lovely! Oh this will be so cute. 3 little boys and 3 little girls between us!" Hermione smiled.

"I can't wait Mummy! When do we get to meet her?" Teddy demanded.

"Oh not for quite a long time I'm afraid Cubby. You and Foxlet will have to wait another 6 months." Dora informed her son who looked severely disappointed.

"I'll be in Muggle School by then Daddy! I start Muggle School in 2 months!" Teddy told his dad for the millionth time.

James rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Teddy, it's not that cool. You have to mix with other kids, you can't talk about magic, you have to relearn all the things we already know, there are so many boring rules and you get into real trouble if you break them. Not that it stops us!" James smirked.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at her eldest boy but Harry grinned and high fived his son.

"Spoken like a true Potter!" he chuckled and James beamed.


	10. Chapter 10- The First Time He Saw It

Hey Readers, I've wanted to do this chapter for ages but I had to wait till they were the right age. This is mainly a Teddy and Remus chapter but obviously it does feature the others. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Teddy, Georgia and Louis had started school a month ago now. It had been a very important day in the Lupin household. Teddy had been looking forward to school for months and when his first day had come along he had been bouncier than ever! Remus had dropped him off and, of course, had denied the tear that fell down his cheek.

For Teddy, school had been better than he had dreamt. At first the teachers were worried. Probably due to the fact that Georgia was Elijah's little sister and Teddy was James' cousin. A little reassurance came with Louis' older sister's being two of the school's most intelligent students. But after getting to know the trio better the staff found that their worries of having a second set of trouble makers around had been for nothing.

Teddy was a star student. He was confident in his work and was extremely intelligent also. His homework was always completed to the best of his ability and he was a great social role model for other students in his year group.

Remus was very proud.

* * *

One night however Teddy had a nightmare.

He had been sleeping perfectly well, which he claimed was due to Geoffrey's magic. But one night, the worst night to have this one night; he had a nightmare.

Teddy had awoken suddenly and everything around him was scary. His room was dark, the wind was howling outside his window and the hippogriff that Mummy had charmed to fly above his head looked eerie in the night.

Usually Teddy would not be frightened. He was a very brave little boy. But tonight was an exception. Tonight Daddy did not come when Teddy called him.

Gingerly Teddy slid out of bed and put his dressing gown on. The cold floor felt hard and uncomfortable under his bare feet.

Teddy tiptoed into Mummy and Daddy's room. No one was there! Panic filled Teddy and he wanted to cry out to someone. Any one. He rushed off to Isobel's room. Sometimes Daddy would fall asleep there. No one was there except his sleeping sister.

Oh no!

Teddy ran downstairs. He had no idea what the time was. Perhaps it was not as late as he thought? Perhaps it was still the time in between Teddy's bedtime and Daddy's? Or perhaps it was earlier than Teddy thought. Maybe it was very early morning and Mummy and Daddy had gone down for a cup of tea?

As Teddy came to the bottom step he clutched Geoffrey tighter than ever to give himself some extra courage. Then he slowly lowered himself onto the floor and walked into the lounge.

There he saw the most awe filling sight he had ever seen.

There was a humongous wolf curled up under a blanket, and Mummy was curled up next to it.

Fear struck Teddy's little heart and he gasped in horror.

Had the wolf eaten Daddy? Would it eat Mummy? Would it eat him? Isobel?

Teddy saw that the wolf's glowing golden eyes were pen but it had not seen him yet.

Teddy took a deep breath and walked right up to the wolf. Fear spread through the wolf. How odd!

"Have you eaten my Daddy?" Teddy asked the wolf.

The wolf did nothing.

Teddy was about to break down into tears when he suddenly noticed something. He wasn't sure what it was. There was just something.

Teddy cocked his head to the side and then straightened back up.

"Daddy? Daddy! What happened to you? You're a wolf!... but, that's ok….. I don't mind. I had a nightmare and you weren't there! I looked everywhere. I had to find you in case someone came for Isobel! I wasn't scared…. But Geoffrey was. Can I come in with you and Mummy?" Teddy exclaimed.

The wolf looked scared, nervous, horrified, amazed, shocked, breathless, and yet it flicked back the covers and Teddy dived in.

Teddy snuggled into his Daddy's warmth.

"G'night." He whispered.

* * *

As soon as Remus was sure that Teddy was a hundred percent asleep, he began hyperventilating.

How could this happen? Why tonight? Why him? Why his son? His family? Why was life so cruel? So unfair? What could he do to make it better? How could he take the pain away? The rejection?

He had to leave. He would not stand by and watch his little boy's life be ripped into shreds. He should never have married Dora. He was selfish. He stole away her life. How could he let himself have a son? A daughter? Two daughters? He was a cruel beast! A monster! He had ruined the lives of those he loved most. He had destroyed their hopes and dreams. He was not worthy to be alive. He was not worthy of the joy they had brought him. He should kill himself now. End it for them.

Carefully he edged away from his sleeping wife and son.

Where could he go? Should he leave completely? Now? He would get further in his wolf form. But leaving tonight felt so wrong! No. he would go to Harry's tonight and leave in the morning before his nephews and niece woke. It was the only way.

* * *

So Remus left Grimauld Place. He checked the streets for Muggles, and then broke out into a run. He ran and Ran until he reached a stone wall with a ditch not far from it. Remus cracked open the top brick and inside was the key to Potter Manor. Remus took it in his teeth and sprinted off, over the wall and into the darkness. He passed through the barrier that repelled all muggles and when he came to the edge of the estate he, with much skill, unlocked the gates and the door after that and made his way into the house.

He felt like a criminal.

He was a criminal.

Just then Harry came downstairs holding a piece of piping.

"Remus?" Harry gasped.

He transformed into Paws and took Moony down to the basement.

The two lay down on the floor staring at each other. Harry would not let himself fall asleep.

Remus could see that Harry was exhausted but whenever he gestured to the door the dog shook its head.

Freaking Potter Stubbornness!

* * *

In the morning, after Remus had transformed back Harry fetched him some fresh robes and sat him down.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on Remus?" Harry demanded. "It's full moon, you should be with Dora, and you turn up here! What on earth happened?"

Remus was shaking in fear and anger at himself and his condition.

"Teddy saw me. He knows. I don't know how, but he knows. He knows it was me. He knows what I am. I have to leave. I cannot make him an outcast. I will not." Remus stammered.

"Remus! You can't leave! You will break his heart in two! And what of Isobel? What of Maiya? What of Dora? Will you leave them too? Will you desert them now? And what about us? Don't you care for us at all?" Harry shouted.

"I am doing this for them. For all of you. Don't you see Harry? I have to go! I cannot have his life torn away from him because of what I am. What father wants their son to know that they are a monster?!" Remus howled.

"You are not a monster Remus! I know that, Dora knows that; and no doubt Teddy knows that too. Think of him. What will he think now? He wakes up and his Daddy has left him. He came down and found you. He's a child Remus! He'll blame himself! He will not be an outcast! And even if he were I will bet my whole vault he'd rather have his Daddy around any day!" Harry preached.

"I can't hear it Harry! I won't! I can't hurt them! I …." Remus stuttered.

"You are hurting them Remus. The pain that they will feel when you leave, nothing, no out casting, no bullying, no horror can top that! Please Remus! Stay. Stay for them." Harry begged.

Remus could think straight. Was he right or was Harry. He wished he could put his belief in Harry but he was frightened for his son. His little boy. His light in the darkness. And his little girl. His angel among devils. And his unborn baby! The child who may or may not ever know her father. And Dora. His wife. His beauty. The person who had shown him love. The one who cared whether he lived or died.

What was right what was wrong?

* * *

All of a sudden there was a loud bang outside and shouts and crying.

Harry ran out to see Dora, heavily pregnant, carrying a sleeping Isobel and a crying Teddy...hermione ran down the stairs and hugged her sister.

"Where is he? Where is Remus? Is he here? Is he safe?" Dora pleaded.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

Teddy's cries became louder.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hermione, take Isobel." Harry instructed.

Hermione did so.

Harry led Dora and Teddy to the basement.

Remus, who had not noticed the entrance, was pacing. He was grumbling and practically tearing his hair out!

"Remus!" Dora exclaimed and she ran into his arms.

"Dora? What? How? Huh?" Remus questioned.

Then Remus looked up and saw Teddy. The four year old was trembling terribly. As soon as he realised he had caught his Father's eye he shot off up the stairs like a bullet.

"Teddy!" Dora gasped. "Shoot. Remus stay here!"

"Fat chance! I'm going after him. I've done this." Remus spat, disgusted at the pain he had inflicted on his own boy.

With that Remus tore off out of the room.

* * *

He found Teddy hidden in the attic. He was sobbing loudly and shaking too.

Remus pulled up a chair and brought his son onto his lap where he hugged him close.

"You left me! I made you leave! I did something bad! I'm sorry! Please come home! I was scared! I need you Daddy! I don't want to be Teddy without my Daddy!" Teddy gasped.

Tears streaked down Remus' face.

"I'm so sorry Teddy. You did nothing. It was me. I am a werewolf and I thought you would be scared of me. I was trying to keep you safe. I am so sorry." Remus apologised.

He rocked his son back and forth and slowly the crying ceased.

"I don't think you're scary Daddy. I think your wolf is cool. I don't want you to go. Please don't go." Teddy begged.

"Not if you don't want me to Teddy. I promise. I just want you to be happy." Remus promised.

"I love you Daddy. Stay with us."

"I love you too Cubby. I will stay. I swear."

As if crafted to shatter the moment Teddy collapsed onto the floor. His body went ridged. Suddenly his eyes flew open and the golden glowing wolf eyes had replaced his sweet, caring blue eyes. A scream of pain escaped his lips and his body began to shake a jerk in a scary way.

"Oh NO!" Remus cried.

He dropped to his knees.

What was happening? What was happening to his son?

"Dora!" Remus cried in horror.

Dora, Harry and Hermione appeared behind Remus.

Their jaws dropped.

Dora ran to her son's side.

Sweat dripped from the boy's brow. He kept screaming. Screaming in pain. Such pain. Such great pain!

"We've got to get him to St Mungo's!" Hermione gasped.

Dora scooped him up in her arms.

"Stay for Isobel." She commanded Remus before she, Hermione and Teddy disapparated.

Remus fell to the floor.

Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall.

What if his son was transforming? How could this be?

"Remus. Remus, come on. Teddy will be ok. I know he will. Be strong for Teddy. Come on Remus. Isobel won't be happy to wake up alone." Harry encouraged.

He helped his friend to his feet and, supporting most of his weight, helped him downstairs.

* * *

Sure enough Isobel was just waking up.

"Mummy? Daddy?" She called trembling in her thin nightie.

Remus ran to his daughter and hugged her into him.

"I'll fetch some of her clothes. Stay here. I'll be back in a sec." Harry instructed.

Remus nodded and fell back into a chair.

"Daddy, where's Mummy? Where's Teddy?" Isobel asked.

Remus flinched at the sound of his poor little boy's name.

"They're…. they're at St Mungo's." Remus confessed.

"Why?" Isobel questioned.

"To be honest Foxlet, I don't know myself." Remus admitted.

Just then Harry appeared and threw some of Isobel's clothes to Remus.

Remus dressed his daughter then followed Harry upstairs.

Harry went around waking his children and helping them get dressed.

"Ok, James, Sirius, Isobel, Lily. Stay in the house. You can watch TV if you want, but stick together and don't do anything reckless." Harry ordered.

"Where's Teddy? And Mummy? And Auntie Dora?" Sirius asked.

"Erm… never mind. Uncle Moony and I have to pop out briefly. If we're not back for good in an hour, I'll come back and make you all breakfast. Be good." Harry rushed.

Remus and Harry kissed their kids goodbye and disapparated, re appearing in St Mungo's.

* * *

Hermione rushed over to them.

"Dora's in there with him. He's stopped having a fit or whatever it was…. I don't know any more. Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she hugged the two wizards.

Just then a healer marched over.

"Which one of you is Mr R. J. Lupin?" he enquired.

"Me." Remus muttered.

The healer beckoned. Harry put his hand on Remus' shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

Remus followed the healer to a room with a 'viewing window'. They stopped by it and looked in.

Teddy was unconscious in the bed with Dora sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"What the hell happened?" Remus asked urgently.

"Well, I know of your… erm, condition, Sir. First may I make it clear that your son does not share your…. Condition. He does however have the genes. It seems that he is some sort of natural animagi. He seems to be able to turn into a wolf at will. We will run further tests. We must keep him in overnight and see how he is coping tomorrow. You may, of course, stay with him. If we have come to a suitable conclusion by morning, he should be able to return home. It is Saturday. I think, provided things go to plan, he should be able to go to school on Monday also." The healer told Remus. "You can go in now."

Remus nodded in thanks and entered the room silently. He watched his wife stroking his son's forehead and humming a lullaby to him.

Suddenly she span around and saw him.

"Oh Remus!" She cried and ran to him.

Remus wrapped his arms around her tightly kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault." He uttered.

Dora put a finger to his lips.

"No Remus. It is not your fault." She insisted and kissed him.

She gasped in pain and Remus looked worried.

She shook her head.

"Maiya's just having a good kick." She told her husband.

"I think we should have her checked out. Both of you. You've had a nasty shock and a terrible day." Remus insisted.

Dora was hesitant but Harry and Hermione promised to watch over and be with Teddy.

* * *

"Remus, why did you leave?" Dora asked.

Remus could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I was frightened. I thought Teddy would be scared of me, hate me. I did it to protect you all. To keep you safe. I don't want you to be out casts because of me." Remus admitted.

Dora looked very sad and kissed Remus tenderly.

She brushed her hair away and lowered the back of her jumper to reveal her tattoo.

"See this Remus Lupin. I got it so that where ever I go, whatever happened, I would have a part of you with me. I got it because, just like you, I can't have it taken away. I don't want it removed from my life. I love every bit of it. I love it because it reminds me of you. I see you everywhere Remus. In the sky, the sun, the sea, the grass, the birds, the laughs of our children, Teddy's beautiful eyes. Their yours. I love you Remus Lupin. Never forget that."

* * *

Teddy woke up about half an hour after Remus and Dora returned to his room.

Harry and Hermione had gone home to pacify the kids hunger.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Teddy asked as he looked around.

"You're in St Mungo's Teddy. You've… you're… you…." Remus stumbled.

"You're special Teddy. You are a wolf now. Like Daddy. But you're cooler than Daddy, coz you can be a wolf whenever you want!" Dora smiled.

Remus grinned. Trust Dora to make it sound like the most amazing adventure.

"Cool!" Teddy declared. "Yum! Can you smell that? Smells good! Is that…. chocolate, toast, sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, hash browns…."

"I don't smell anything! How can you smell that? It must be the café! That's right down the other end of the hall!" Dora exclaimed.

"I can smell it." Remus smirked.

"And do you hear that? It sounds like…. People. Lots of people. Like a bustling corridor." Teddy asked. He shifted and looked out of the window to see the bustling corridor outside.

"How do you hear that? There's a strong muffler charm on the door!" Dora demanded.

"I can hear it." Remus smirked.

"Wow! Do you see that? I can see every little detail of everything! It's all so clear!" Teddy gasped looking around the room again.

"I can see it." Remus smirked.

"So you have the genes? That's cool." Dora snickered. "What else is new Cub?"

Teddy bit his lip. He hopped out of bed and then lifted it with one hand.

"I'm stronger!"

He then ran around the room with great speed.

"I'm faster too!"

Then he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

"Still a klutz!" Dora beamed.

"Darn!" Teddy growled.

Just then the healer returned.

"Hello young man! I hope you don't think me rude, but for research purposes I was listening to your conversation. It seems that you have developed many of the wolf genes. I happen to know that you are also very brave and protective. These are both wolfish characteristics." The healer informed Teddy.

"Cool! Am I the only wolf or will Isobel be one too?" Teddy asked.

The healer shook his head.

"You are a complete one off!"

"Cool!" Teddy chuckled.

"Cool indeed!" Remus smiled, ruffling his son's hair.


	11. Chapter 11- A Rush To St Mungo's

Hey Readers, sorry about the late update but life has been very busy at the moment. Don't really know what to say about this chapter so I guess I have two words for you all; Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

Teddy loved being a wolf cub! He loved that he and Daddy now had something in common that no one else had. The only thing that Teddy didn't like was having to keep it all a secret from everyone! Daddy said that it was important that Teddy didn't tell anyone anything about the two of them and their secret because people would judge them. Teddy wasn't even allowed to tell his cousins, friends or even his sister!

When the full moon came along, Teddy was full of excitement. He spent the entire day asking Remus, very quietly, if it was time yet. This made Remus chuckle. He certainly wasn't looking forward to transformation.

When 6 o'clock finally arrived, Teddy was made to wait outside with Mummy. Of course Remus wasn't about to tell Teddy that he couldn't watch because it would be a horrifying process for a 4 year old. Instead he was told that Daddy needed complete quiet for his transformation.

After 5 minuets, Dora told Teddy to transform and let him into the basement. Having only 2 moths to go, it would not have been a good idea for Dora to sleep on the floor. At least now she knew Remus would not be alone.

Teddy was a little grey wolf cub with shining golden eyes and more energy than Remus had ever known! Despite it being past Teddy's bedtime, the cub had never been more awake!

Moony chuckled as his cub ran around and begged him to play, the older wolf was more than willing. However, being so young had it's downfalls. By 9 o'clock Teddy was exhausted. It was 2 and a ½ hours after his normal bedtime. The little cub curled up at the wolf's side and huddled into his warmth. The older wolf nuzzled the cub's head as the little one fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Remus was absolutely exhausted himself, since werewolves don't sleep. He would of slept for the majority of the day if he was not so adamant to make his son more comfortable. He dressed quickly and scooped the cub up into his arms. He then ran up the stairs and lay his (still wolf) son down in his bed.

He himself fell into a deep sleep sitting on the floor with his head on the foot of the bed.

* * *

He was woken, however, with a worrying scream! He ran from the room and burst in on Dora. She was sta bolt upright and breathing heavily. Sweat beads ran down her face and mingled with tears of pain.

"Remus!" she choked.

"Dora? What's wrong?" Remus gasped as he ran to his wife's side.

"Maiya! She's coming! Now!" Dora cried.

"What?!" Remus shouted. "You're 8 weeks early!"

Dora threw her head back and bit her lip hard to muffle her scream of pain.

Remus' jaw dropped. He jumped up and scooped his wife up into his arms.

"I'm taking you to St Mungo's!" he informed her.

"But Teddy, Isobel…" Dora stammered before letting out another muffled scream.

Remus winced horrifically to hear and see his love in such pain.

"I'll come back for them, straight away. I promise you. But we need to get you to the hosptisl now. For Maiya." Remus ordered before disapparating.

* * *

Remus had to leave Dora, something he did not want to do, so he could return home for Teddy and Isobel.

He ran straight into Teddy's room. The clock on the wall read 9 am. Remus gently shook his little boy awake.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Teddy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Mummy's in hospital Cub. We have to wake up Isobel and get over there." Remus explained.

Teddy nodded. He ran over to his wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans, a 'Charlie bear' t-shirt, a pair of socks, a blue hoodie and some trainers. He dressed as quick as he could and looked to his father who nodded in approval.

Then they went to Isobel's room. Teddy took out a cupcake dress, pair of white tights, pink cardigan and a pair of pink shoes. Remus woke the little girl up and Teddy buckled her shoes and buttoned her cardigan for her.

Then the Lupin's stepped into the floo and hopped out at Harry's.

Harry and Hermione were already awake and were sat in the kitchen. Remus ran in and told them what had happened. Teddy ran up stairs to wake James and Sirius up. The boys dressed quickly and when the trio returned downstairs Lily was also dressed and ready and tucked neatly into Hermione's shoulder.

One by one everyone hopped into the floo and came out at St Mungo's.

A healer came over immediately and told Hermione to go in and the others to take a seat. Remus noticed Ted was already there.

"Grandpa!" Teddy yelled. He James and Sirius all carreared towards their grandfather and were swept into a tight hug.

"Hello Boys!" Ted beamed looking down at his three young grandsons.

"Moring Ted!" Remus and harry muttered as they walked the girls over and sat them down.

"Hello Harry, Remus. and Good morning my lovely ladies! Lily, Isobel. Too early for you?" Ted greeted.

Isobel nodded sleepily.

"I'm surprised Teddy's awake at all!" Remus chuckled.

"Oh yeah! It was." Teddy exclaimed. "….. never mind." He added quickly.

Harry smirked and punched Remus' shoulder lightly.

"You've trained him well Moony! I'm surprised you're awake!" Harry chuckled.

"Probably the shock keeping me going." Remus mumbled and Harry nodded understandingly.

* * *

An hour passed and Remus became more and more anxious by the minute.

He was practically shaking with worry when Teddy ran over and begged for a bacon sandwich.

"I'll go." Ted volunteered and led the 5 kids off to find some breakfast.

"Are you alright Remus?" Harry asked in concern.

Remus could not hold Harry's eye.

He nodded.

"The truth please? C'mon Remus. I've known you sonce I was born!" Harry added.

Remus shook his head.

"I'm so worried!" the werewolf admitted rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "What if something goes wrong? What if something has happened?"

"It'll be fine Remus. James took 4 hours, Sirius took 2 and lily took 50 minutes. It's different each time." Harry assured his friend.

Remus nodded but then stood up and began pacing.

Harry sighed in exasperation. He too stood up and put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"It'll be fine Remus. I am sure of it." Harry told his friend in the attempt to offer comfort.

* * *

6 hours later a healer left the room quickly.

Remus stood to go after him and ask for news.

Harry grabbed hold of his jumper and shook his head at Remus.

The children looked up curiously at their fathers.

Just then Dora herself came out of the room. She was still in her pj's, a sloopy joe tee and some trackies.

"Erm, Remus, can I talk to you… quickly… alone." Dora asked quietly.

"Sure." Remus agreed jumping up and taking his wife's hand.

The two walked a little way down the hall.

"What's up?" Remus asked . Dora could hear the worry in his voice. "Is she…" His voice cracked.

"No Remus. Maiya is still quite alive. But… look, don't freak or anything because it isn't such a big thing as you'll think; and it has nothing to do with your genes… or anything. It just…. These things happen sometimes…. And it doesn't make her any less of a person than you or me, but…" Dora stumbled.

"Dora, please?" Remus begged.

"She only has half of her left arm. It is just…. Just…. Just…. Anyway, it's not so bad. It just never got created. And obviously…. Because she's so premature she is a little…. Fragile. She's under a breathing, sleeping, and warming charm to keep her… ok. I'll have to feed her every two hours to build her up a bit." Dora uttered.

Remus gaped at his wife.

"Oh shut your mouth Lupin! You're gaping like an iddiot! It's fine. She's fine. I'm fien. We're fine. The family is fine!" Dora hissed.

"Nothing is fine Nymphadora!" Remus growled.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus John Lupin! Now, do you want to see our baby or not?" Dora murmured.

"Of course! I'm sorry. I… I… I was just…. Surprised." Remus nodded.

"That's ok Remus. Sorry I hissed at you. C'mon. let's go." Dora decided.

The room that Maiya was in was small. She was lying in a tiny cot with a baby mobile twirling above. There was a baby monitor by her side so that the healers could see if she was alright.

"She's so tiny!" Remus exclaimed.

"I know. She's beautiful though, isn't she? She has your sweet face Remus." Dora smiled.

"Very beautiful." Remus agreed. "She has your cute little features and pretty little dimples."

Both chuckled at how cheesey it sounded and blushed furiously.

"Shall we get the kids in here?" Dora suggested.

Remus looked at her in surprise.

"Are you mad?" he gasped.

"Only slightly!" Dora giggled. "Oh Remus, it's not that bad! And they deserve to meet their baby sister!"

Remus agreed reluctantly and Dora brought Teddy and Isobel in.

"Daddy, why has Maiya only got one arm?" Isobel asked quietly.

"Because she's special, and unique and beautiful, and ours." Remus told his daughter and kissed her hair.

"This only means that we have to look out for her and love her all the more." Dora told the two children who both nodded.

Teddy walked up to the cot and leaned over the bars. He kissed his baby sister's cheek and his eyes glowed gold.

"I'm your big brother Teddy. Over there is your big sister Isobel. We'll look after you. I love you Maiya." Teddy smiled.

Remus beamed proudly at his son. Dora was smiling also. She ruffled her sons hair.

"Good boy Cubby. C'mon. Let's go get some dinner. You'll be staying with Uncle Harry and Auntie Mione tonight. Daddy and I are staying here with Maiya. You can come back in the morning. It's been a long day." Dora instructed.

Teddy nodded reluctantly. He hugged his sleeping baby sister goodbye and took Isobel's hand.


	12. Chapter 12- Our Family

Hey Readers, This chapter is all the Lupin kids and how life adapts for Teddy and Isobel. However it also features a bit with Harry, Hermione and Cissy. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Maiya had to stay at St Mungo's for the 8 weeks that would have led up to her due date. Teddy and Isobel spent the entire time staying with their cousins. Every day Teddy and James would be dropped off to school and Angelina would bring over Frederica and would look after the remaining children. When Harry and Hermione came home from work, Teddy would rush Harry straight of to the fireplace so they could floo over to see Maiya.

Dora was able to stay off work anyway since she had 6 months of maternity leave and Remus, obviously, couldn't work; so both stayed at the hospital all day everyday and took care of their baby girl.

What Remus respected very much was that neither Teddy nor Isobel ever complained about not getting to see much of their parents, or having to stay with their cousins, or only getting an hour or so each day to spend with their baby sister. No, these two little kids were already so loving and mature that they just went along with it and did as they were told with out any whimpering. So much love. Everyday Teddy would bring along a new reading book and sit and read to his baby sister. Isobel would sit and listen quietly and then just before they had to leave she would sing to Maiya. Any song, Disney, Lullaby's, Nursery Rhymes, Pop Songs. Remus and Dora sat back and smiled as they watched their three little children play together so nicely.

"Look at them Remus!" Dora sighed happily.

"They're wonderful! And they're all ours!" Remus smiled as he pulled his wife in for hug.

"We'll be just fine, wont we Remus?" Dora asked as she nuzzled into her husbands shoulder.

Remus kissed her hair and cupped her face in his hands.

"Just fine." He assure her.

"I love you Remus Lupin." Dora beamed as she threw her arms around Remus neck and kissed him.

"I love you too!" Remus chuckled.

* * *

Finally Maiya was allowed home!

Teddy had insisted on carrying the tiny little the entire way. When they actually got to Grimauld Place and Maiya's new room Teddy was flabbergasted. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Everything was hot pink and fluffy! But it was different in other ways too. Everything was orderly! To be honest Teddy couldn't really remember bringing Isobel home for the firs time. Since then her room had become a lot more… homey; and as for his room…. It was really quite a pigs sty!

There were no books splayed across the floor, no dressing up folded in the corner, no toys thrown roughly near the toy box and no messy bed that hadn't been made in 8 weeks. It was really quite remarkable!

'Perhaps I should keep my room like this.' Teddy thought. 'Nah!'

Just then James, Sirius and Lily tumbled out of the floo, closely followed by Harry and Hermione.

"Let's see her!" James exclaimed. Teddy willing his sister over to his cousin who sat on the floor and grinned mischeiviously at her. "Hello Maiya! I'm James. I'm your big cousin. That's Sirius, my brother, and Lily, my sister."

Maiya smiled as if she understood.

"C'mon M. let's get you used to your new room." Dora suggested as she took her baby from her young nephew.

It had been almost 6 months since Maiya had come home. She was 8 months and already quite happy with walking around and chatting away. Teddy claimed that it was all down to his reading skills since she wouldn't know the words if he hadn't read them to her first.

Isobel and Lily were more than pleased to have her join them in their acting antics. This usually involved dressing up, singing, dancing or playing make believe.

* * *

Sometimes, if friends came over, Maiya would play with Sienna Thomas who was her best friend, and the only one her age.

Sienna and Maiya share done love of something that no one else understood, rapping! From the second they could talk, the girls had their older sisters singing, but it was a surprise for the parents to hear the pair rapping. Of curse they had no idea what they were doing. They just made up a song but got nervous when it came to singing it so spoke it very quickly and it turned out as a rap! After this there was no stopping the double act. James and Teddy begged Remus to buy them 'gangster' hoodies so they could look the part when they did their little pieces.

* * *

Harry was sat at the breakfast table drinking his morning coffee. He was scanning through the Daily Prophet when an article caught his eye.

'Draco Malfoy Comes Out Of Hiding'

'Draco Malfoy, 24, was sighted in Diagon Alley yesterday. He was a known Death Eater whilst the second wizarding war was at large. He was immediately taken into custody and questioned by the Minister of Magic himself! Malfoy boasted about how his Father, Lucius Malfoy- also a known death eater, had forced him to go home during the battle of Hogwarts and this had ultimately saved him. He also told Minister Shacklebolt that his Father and he-who-must-not-be-named had taught him many dark spells. Although Minister Shacklebolt exhausted every source in order to try and find a reason to contain Malfoy, he unfortuanatly had not right and so Malfoy was freed but told not to leave London. It is also revealed that Malfoy is married to Madam Astoria (nee Greengrass). We can tell you exclusively that he has two young sons. One of the age of 5, Scorpius, and one aged 4, Hyperious.'

Harry dropped his mug in surprise. It shattered as it hit the floor and Hermione jumped out of her skin.

"Gryffindor's Hat Harry!" she gasped. "I could have had a heart attack! What on earth happened? What's wrong?"

"Draco Malfoy is still alive!" Harry growled. "He has kids too. One is Teddy's age one is Sirius'."

"What? How? Has Kingsley detained him?" Hermione stammered.

Harry shook his head. "He had no right to. Slimy git that Malfoy is! Do you think Cissy had heard yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"C'mon then. The kids are still asleep." Harry hissed.

The pair apparated to Spinner's End. Cissy was staying at Sev's mansion. Since Sev was a professor, he lived at Hogwarts so he had no need for his county home.

"Hermione? Harry? Do come in dears!" Cissy greeted as she welcomed the witch and wizard in.

"Have you, erm, read the prophet yet Aunt Cissy?" Hermione asked timidly.

The older witch shook her head and Harry handed over his copy.

At first Cissy looked shocked, then horrified, then upset, and then there was no emotion at all.

"How sad that there are two young boys in the incapable and unworthy hands of the greengrass girl and Malfoy boy." She spat.

"Aunt Cissy? Are you alright?" Harry asked wearily.

"Yes dear. I'm a little sad perhaps, thinking of what could have been. Ah well. I have you all now." Narcissa said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13- Being Teddy Lupin

Hey Readers, its an actual full moon tonight so I have been inspired by that. Hope you like it ;-)Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

It was the first full moon after Maiya had returned home. Teddy had been looking forward to it for weeks having missed two moons while Maiya was at St Mungo's. The little boy had been indescribably excited at school which the teachers had found rather entertaining.

Louis and Georgia had been having a difficult time keeping up with their best friend whilst they were playing tag.

When he got home, Teddy finished his reading and writing homework in half the time that it usually took. He ate his dinner so quickly that Dora was worried that he'd make himself sick! Isobel complained that he was trying to get rid of her early when it came to her bedtime. Teddy chuckled and told his little sister that he was just in an eager mood.

Soon after there were snores form Isobel's room, Teddy found himself waiting outside the basement door with Dora. This was another reason to be excited; Mummy was going to be with them.

Dora had agreed to show Teddy that she could turn into Fluffy the fox. Teddy clapped in approval and this only made him more eager for the moon to rise.

When it did Teddy and Dora transformed before preceding to enter the basement and get jumped on top of by Moony.

Teddy growled playfully and riggled out from under his Daddy, only to jump on his back and nuzzle his head.

Fluffy also climbed nimbly onto Moony's back and the wolf began trotting around like he was giving a pony ride; which the little cub thought was great fun, and the fox thought was hilarious!

However, it was- again- not long before the wolf cub began to get sleepy and ended up falling asleep on the wolf's back. Moony lay down gently and the fox snuggled into his warmth and she too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Teddy escaped the basement at 6am. He went and poured himself and orange juice and even fetched his own frostie's.

After he had finished his breakfast he went upstairs and began quietly playing with his toys. He knew that his Daddy would be very drained today, and Mummy would have to go to work still.

When Isobel woke up she came into Teddy's room and played with him. Minutes later they heard cries from Maiya's room. Teddy ran in and plucked his baby sister from her crib. Isobel took his hand and he led his to sisters downstairs. Mummy was just coming from the basement.

She took her baby from her son and sat down to feed her. Teddy jumped up onto the table and reached for Isobel's rice crispies. He then made up her breakfast for her, earning a fond ruffle of his hair from his mum.

"Alright you three. I have to go to work now, yes I know it's a Saturday but duty calls. Daddy is not feeling very well at the moment so if there is something you need, go to the floo and tell Uncle Harry and Auntie Mione." Dora instructed. "Teddy can you get Daddy upstairs please. Bye Maiya, be good for Teddy. Isobel finish your breakie and help Teddy with your sister. Be good. Bye!" Dora waved as she left.

Teddy ran downstairs and found his Daddy fast asleep on the floor. He gently shook him awake.

"Daddy? Daddy? Mummy says you need to go upstairs. C'mon Daddy. Now please!" Teddy urged.

With much complaining and help from Teddy, Remus heaved himself to his feet. He took Teddy's hand and allowed himself to be dragged upstairs and tucked into bed by his four year old.

"Thanks Cub." He mumbled.

"That's ok Daddy." Teddy called as he went back down to his sisters.

* * *

At 2pm Maiya had been laid down for her nap and Isobel was playing dress up in her room.

Remus came down to the kitchen to try and find something edible. He smiled as he saw his son eagerly scribbling away, or so he thought, at the kitchen table. Teddy had not noticed him as he snuck up behind him and peered over his shoulder. Remus gasped at the sight of his son's artwork.

It looked like it had been done by an adult never mind a four year old! It was a very detailed sketch of a large wolf, little wolf cub and little fox. They were curled up together sleeping. There were dimensions and shadowing and it was so beautiful it completely took Remus' breath away.

"Teddy! That's an amazing drawing!" Remus exclaimed.

"Daddy! I drew it for you Daddy! Do you like it?" Teddy squealed.

"I love it Cubby! It's fantastic!" Remus assured his son.

Teddy jumped into his Daddy's arms and squeezed him tight.

"I love drawing Daddy. I did drawings all the time Maiya was in St Mungo's. do you want to see?" Teddy asked.

"Sure! Of course I want to see my little picasso's paintings!" Remus chuckled as he drew the seat next to Teddy.

Teddy flicked to the front of his sketch book.

"There a five in total" he told Remus.

The first picture was of Teddy and Remus when they we at the zoo when they first bought Geoffrey.

The second picture was of Teddy and Isobel hugging.

The third picture was of Mummy and Daddy kissing.

The fourth was of the night Teddy first saw Daddy.

The fifth was of Mummy, Daddy, Teddy, Isobel and Baby Maiya.

"Teddy, I love them so much! They're so special. You are so gifted. Do you know that?" Remus smiled.

Teddy grinned and his hair turned vibrant yellow will joy.

"Do you really think they're good?" Teddy beamed.

"I do Cubby! I really do!" Remus assured his son. "Maybe you will be a famous artist one day. My little cub. Teddy the Artist!"

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Cub and I'm so proud of you. You're so grown up. You look after your sisters just as well as Mummy and I, you are doing well at Muggle school, you have two great friends and now you have a wonderful talent which only makes me love you all the more."


	14. Chapter 14- Being a Brother to Lily

Hey Readers, this is mainly a Sirius and Lily chapter. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Sirius! pwease will ew play wiv me! I'm soooo bored and Jamesie is at school! Isobel is at Abigail's and Uncle Moony is busy with Maiya." Lily begged.

Sirius was sitting cross legged in the library.

"Of course I will Lils! What do you want to play?" Sirius smiled.

"I dunno know….. Can I have a piggy back to the twee house?" Lily uttered.

"Sure thing Kitten! Hop on!" Sirius chuckled.

Even though he had only just turned four, Lily was very light and only one, so Sirius had no trouble running around with her clinging on.

When they got to the tree house, Lily persuaded Sirius to dress up as a princess with her. Sirius, being a very loving older brother, agreed with the condition that James never found out.

Sirius spent the next hour having a tea party with his sister, his toy griffin- Gary- and her toy unicorn- Sparkle.

After 'tea' they undressed from their outfits and went to find Safira.

* * *

"Hello Sirius, Lily. How are you?" the Demigiuse greeted as the two children came into the lounge.

"Good thanks Safira. Are portraits at home?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius? Is that you sweetie?" Lily (Snr) called.

Sirius and Lily (Jnr) ran to the portraits and sat in front of them.

"Hello Nana, hello Grampie, hello Gran, hello Granddad, hello Padfoot!" Sirius greeted.

(Sirius (Jnr) called Sirius (Snr) just Padfoot since he was his name sake. Everyone else called him Uncle Padfoot)

"Hello Darlings!" Gran –Emma- beamed.

"Hey there mini me!" Sirius (Snr) grinned

"Hiya Padfoot!" Sirius winked.

"Heyo!" Lily (Jnr) squealed waving excitedly.

"Hello gorgeous girl!" James (Snr) chuckled as he blew a kiss to his granddaughter.

"You haven't been locking yourself away in library again have you Sirius?" Daniel asked.

"No! He's been playing princess and tea party wiv me!" Lily told her Granddad.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh no! This is worse than having a book worm!" Sirius (Snr) cried dramatically.

"Lily! I told you not to tell anyone! I only dressed up and played tea because you wanted me to! I was trying to be a nice brother!" Sirius (Jnr) sobbed before running out of the room.

"Sirius Black! How ignorant can you be? You've upset the poor little boy!" Lily (Snr) hissed. "He was trying to be kind and now you've completely embarrassed him!"

"Padfoot, you should have said that it was nice of him to be such a loving brother. I know you didn't mean it really but he's only young." James implored.

"I'm sorry Prongs. I was only joking." Sirius (Snr) said sadly.

"I'll fetch him Nana!" Lily (Jnr) declared as she ran off at top speed and nearly knocked over poor Remus and Maiya.

* * *

Lily wondered up to the library. She found her big brother hidden behind one of the bookcases.

"Siri? What are ew doin' down there?" Lily asked.

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye.

"Padfoot doesn't like me anymore." Sirius sniffed.

"Yes he does! He didn't mean it! He told me so! Nana and Grampie are angwey at him now. He say sowwy." Lily told her brother.

The little girl knelt down and opened her arms to hug her brother.

Slowly Sirius came out from behind the bookshelf and hugged his sister back.

"Love ew Siri!"

"I love you too Lils."

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin?" Remus muttered as he sat on the sofa.

"Sirius black is an absolute pig!" Lily growled.

"That's a bit harsh Lily! Sirius gave pup the wrong idea. Pup was playing with Lily and Sirius took the mick." James told his friend.

"I see. What was he playing pray tell?" Remus asked as he rocked Maiya to sleep.

"He dressed up as a princess and had a tea party." Daniel informed Remus.

"Only because Lily asked him to! He really is a wonderful brother to do that for his little sister. Jamesie certainly wouldn't!" Emma added.

"Oh, well, I don't see what's wrong with that!" Remus uttered as he stroked his baby's forehead.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was only joking. I would apologise if he'd come back, but I doubt he'll want to see me for a while." Sirius sighed.

Just then Sirius (Jnr) and Lily poked their heads around the door.

"You called Uncle." Lily beamed.

"Come here Sirius. I need to talk to you." Sirius (Snr) mumbled.

Sirius (Jnr) walked in nervously and sat on the carpet in front of the portraits.

"I didn't mean to seem unkind Kiddo, honestly. I thought really it was a very sweet thing to do. You were playing with your little sister and if dressing up and tea comes under the job description, so be it….. What I mean to say is sorry and…. I'm proud of you squirt." Sirius stammered.

"I love you Padfoot!" Sirius (Jnr) smiled.

"Love you too Kid."

"See Siri, I told you Uncle Padfoot still liked you!" Lily grinned.

"Ok Lils we take our hats off to your seer powers!" James chuckled.

* * *

"How was school today Jamesie?" Harry asked over dinner that night.

"It was good thanks Daddy." James told his father.

"I hope you behaved well." Hermione sighed. "I swear if get one more letter from Mr Beany about your behaviour, I shall go spare! You Jared and Elijah shall certainly be your generations Fred and George!"

"You know you love it Mummy!" James grinned. "I heard you tell Daddy that you thought it gave me a fun personality!" James teased.

"How did you hear that?" Hermione demanded.

"On the big ears Uncle Fwed and Uncle George gave him!" Lily grinned.

"Oh heck! What in the name of Merlin are we to do with those too?" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I take my hats off to the pair of them! Clearly they are determined to get their boys into mischief and I'm glad that our sons in the thick of it too! Grampie, Moony and Padfoot couldn't be more pleased and I think it's all rather funny." Harry smirked.

"Don't worry Mummy. My teachers will like me! I'm sure of it!" Sirius snorted.

"Shudup you sucker!" James chortled as he lightly punched his brother's arm.

Lily giggled at her brothers' teasing each other.

"Oh whatever Jamesie! I'm the book worm and you're the pranked; and Lils is the princess!" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, well; I have to tell you all something. Lily will not be our only little girl for much longer! Far from it actually!" Hermione beamed.

"You're not!" Harry gasped.

"I am! And its triplets! Triplets! That will leave us with six little devils!" Hermione chuckled poking out her tongue at her three children. "I'm 14 weeks and they're all girls!"

"Wow! This is great!" Harry exclaimed.

"I be big sister?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lils, you'll be 2 by then. I think you'll make a lovely big sister." Hermione confirmed.

"I'll be the bestest big sister ever! But can I still be the princess?" Lily asked.

"Of course you can Kitten!" Harry grinned as he pulled his three children and wife in for a hug.

"We're a right load of oddbodds!" James snorted. "But I like it anyway!"

"Me too Jamesie, me too." Sirius agreed.

"What are we going to call them?" James questioned.

"I thought you could each pick a name for one of them." Hermione suggested.

"I choose Aurora! Like the Princess form sleeping beauty!" Lily squealed.

"I say Louisa!" Sirius decided. "I just like it."

"I'm going to call my triplet Clarissa! There is a very pretty girl in my class called Clarissa. I think it's a pretty name anyway." James uttered.

"Well-chosen you three. So we have Aurora, Louisa and Clarissa! What about second names?" Harry enquired.

"How about Aurora Clare?" Hermione offered.

"And Louisa Grace?" Harry proposed.

"And Clarissa Hope?" Hermione submitted.

"Cool." Said James.

"Nice." Said Sirius.

"Pretty." Said Lily.

"Agreed?" said Harry.

"Defiantly." Said Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15- Friendships Blossoming

Hey Readers, this has got extracts from every child with their friends and then the adults too. The party is for Lily's second birthday, by this point Maiya has just turned one. By the way, I do know how to spell, I was just trying to get an aspect of Fleur's accent in. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

"Sirius! Hey Sirius! c'mon we want to get the climbing frame before Teddy, Georgia and Louis!" Frederica shouted.

Sirius nodded and raced after Frederica and Hannah.

"So, Hannah, how's Luke and Sienna?" Sirius mumbled awkwardly.

"Urgh! They are fine! Luke is such a pain though! Sienna has started to toddle around and is stealing sweets from under Luke's bed. I suppose that's quite funny but it's all really boring at my house!" Hannah groaned.

"Yeah, Teddy and Isobel say that Maiya is walking too. Babbling as well. Not perfectly but reasonably." Sirius told his friend. "What's going on in your house Freddie?"

"Mummy says Jared is being too naughty at school." Frederica smirked.

"Yeah my Mummy says the same about James. Aparently James, Jared and Elijah are the pranksters of St Margaret's." Sirius sniggered.

"I can't wait till we get to go to school. At least I wouldn't have to play with Luke." Frederica sighed.

"I love playing with Lily, but Teddy says school is great fun, and reception is reallyeasy because we can already read and write. James is going into year 2 but he says that you have to learn something called maths I year one and up. I thinks it's like a Muggle Arithmancy." Teddy informed his friends.

"Well, it might be fun at break times, but if you ask me, it sounds like effort!" Frederica groaned.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for our next prank Jamesie?" Elijah grinned.

"I thought we go for Mr Beany! He is always complaining to our parents so I don't see why he shouldn't get it!" James laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked excitedly.

"Well, if we ask your dads for some of Peruvian instant darkness powder, we can let it divert assembly. We then throw an portable swamp at the headmaster's feet. When the darkness goes we'll put onthe headless hats so he cant see us as we pelt him with dungbombs. Next we let loose some of the self propelling custard pies. Then later we can plant a nose-biting tea cup in his office for when Mr Jacobs goes to his office for a meeting in the afternoon." James planned.

The boys were all grinning ecstatically as they finalised their evil genius plan of destruction.

"I'm sure dad'll get us the stuff." Elijah assured James.

"Yeah, why don't we get them over now? Dad! Uncle Fred!" Jared called.

Gred and Forge ran over.

"Hello Boys! How's the pranking going." Fred and George chorused.

"Hey Uncle Gred, Uncle Forge!" James greeted. "The pranking is going well, but we need some things from your shop."

"Excellent! What do you need?" George chuckled.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a portable swamp, 3 headless hats, a box of dungbombs, a few self propelling custard pies and 2 nose-biting tea cups." Elijah told them.

"This sounds like one hell of a prank!" Fred chortled.

"Let's see the plan then!" The twins begged.

* * *

"Teddy, you don't know anything about Tudors do you? It's just…. Dominique has a school project on them and she has no idea who they are. Mum and dad don't know either!" Louis asked.

"Erm, I don't know anything…. But I'm sure Auntie Mione does. She is a muggle born. We can ask her later." Teddy concluded.

"Ok, cool. It's just she has been really worried about it." Louis mumbled.

"So you do like your sisters!" Georgia declared.

"They're ok. They've got a lot nicer lately. In fact, I guess I do like them. Dominique is kind to me and she always encourages me at school and helps me with my homework. And Victorie always let's me choose the first biscuit at home and when she went to the beach with school last month, she brought me back a toy crab instead of buying herself an ice-cream." Louis admitted.

"Eli is much the same, but I do love him. He is such good fun and he's stopped calling me names now. He even let me come with him and Daddy to pull a prank on Mummy. He even let's me watch my programs on tv." Georgia told her friends.

"I love my little sisters! Isobel is very sweet and kind, and Maiya is learning fast. I like being able to help her to do things." Teddy smiled.

"Teddy, why does M only have one arm?" Georgia asked nervously.

"I don't really know. But I don't mind. She's still just as good a sister, and as smart." Teddy declared.

Georgia smiled at this.

"You're a really good brother Teddy. I know Isobel and Maiya adore you. If I had a little brother or sister, I'd want to be just like you." Georgia beamed.

Teddy blushed at this.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Just then Victorie skipped over.

"Hi Teddy! Hello Georgia. Louis, Mama says she wants to see you immediately. Something about you not doing your homework!" Victorie laughed.

"Oh no! who told her!" Louis groaned as he stalked off.

"How are you Teddy?" Victorie asked brightly.

"Fine thanks." Teddy blushed. "Louis says that you bought him a toy crab from your school trip."

"Oh yes! He called him snapper if I remember right. Tell me, are you learning French yet?" Victorie asked.

"No, you start in year 1 I think." Teddy told her.

"Well, Mama said that if any of you wanted extra tuition next year to come to me or Dominique since Daddy says we speak good French."

"Merci Victorie, vous êtres très amiable." Teddy grinned.

"Oh Teddy! Ćétrait spectauaire!" Victorie exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't speak French. Could you repeat that?" Georgia chuckled.

"I said thank you Victorie, you are too kind." Teddy informed his friend.

"And I congratulated him on his French. Now I must go. Bye Teddy! Bye Georgia!" Victorie sang before skipping off.

* * *

Isobel, Abigail and Luke were all sat in the tree house talking about their favourite Disney movies.

"I say Jungle Book is the best ever!" Isobel declared.

"No way! Finding Nemo rules!" Luke countered.

"I love Tangled!" Abigail added. "I think Rapunzel's hair is sooo pretty! I wish I had blonde hair."

"I like your hair Abby." Told his friend.

"Thanks Lukey. I much prefer yours though Isobel. It's so pretty!" Abigail sighed.

"Thanks Abs but I think you're much prettier than me. I might be like Belle but you're like as sweet as flower and as bouncy as thumper!" Isobel smiled.

"Thanks Isobel. I think Luke is like Baloo! He is laid back and protective at the same time! I've seen you around Sienna, Luke, we know you love her to bits!" Abigail beamed.

"Great! Isobel's a princess, Abigail's a bunny and I'm a singing bear!" Luke said sarcasticly.

The two girls giggled.

"Yes you are Lukey! Take it and be thankful!" Abigail chortled.

* * *

"Lily? Lola? Lysander?" Drew called as she opened her eys and began running around trying to find her friends, they were playing hide and seek.

She ran and saw Lysander hidden behind one of the trees.

"Oh! You found me Drew!" Lysander sighed.

"C'mon Sander, let's find Lily and Lola." Drew declared. She took Lysander's hand.

It didn't take the pair long to find Lola, who was hidden inside a bush.

However it took another half hour to find Lily.

She was wearing a headless hat and had followed them around silently laughing. She was only found when she fell over a tree root and the hat cam off.

"That was a good idea Lily!" Lola smield as she helped her firend up.

"I couldn't have thought of that!" Lysander agreed.

"It took us ages to find ew!" Drew told her.

"I know! I took the hat from Jamesie, Jared and Eli!" Lily confessed, grinning all the time. "Who was found first?"

"Me, I was hidden behind the oak twee!" Lysander admitted.

"OK Sander, you have to count to twenty." Lola instructed.

"Ok, go an' hide ew twee." Lysander ordered and the three two year olds ran off.

* * *

"Bill, do you know where Charlie is? It's not like him to miss a party." Hermione commented as she poured another cup of tea.

"He says that work was simply too busy. It's a shame, the kids all love him so." Bill tolf d her.

"I should say so! Especially your girls! They're never happier than when laughing along with him." Harry smiled.

"Eets true Bill. Ie've zeen them togezer. Charlie ees a great uncle and ze gurls love eem so. Even Louis ees completely won over by eem." Fleur beamed.

"Elijah and Georgia love him too!" Katie piped in.

"As do Jared and Freddie." Angelina added.

"Anyway, congratulations you too on your triplets!" Fred chuckled as he turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks Mate! I know the kids are excited. Especially Lily. I think she has always hated being the baby." Harry chuckled.

"Yes, so do I." Hermione agreed with a smirk.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know how you do it!" Dora sniggered. "I'll have had half the children that you will have and mine tire me out completely!"

"Here Here!" Remus chuckled.

"You know, I think Maiya is the liveliest out of everyone!" Harry chuckled.

"Except Teddy once a month." Remus snorted.

"Oh yes! Georgia says he runs riot at school with pure excitement!" Fred grinned.

"Vell, I theenk ve should offur up a tost, to our beautiful cheeldren!" Fleur declared.

"To the kids!" every one chorused and Maiya and Sienna clapped happily.


	16. Chapter 16- Children's TV Programs

Hey Readers, this chapter features a bit of Dora and Hermione children chatting. It also had some funny Padfoot and, of course, the birth of the triplets! Yey! Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Dora and Hermione were sat at the kitchen table chatting in length over their children. James is such a Potter!" Hermione smiled. "He's much more of a prankster than Harry ever was! I'm sure. Sirius is very much the quieter child though. He's quite happy to sit alone with a book. He's a lot like me I suppose. And as for Lily, she likes to be out there in the action all the time. She's very confident and very bubbly."

"I agree with you there sis! Anyone would think Lils was older than Isobel, her being so self confident. Teddy is our little artist. Have you ever seen his drawings? We didn't know until about a month ago. Remus was so surprised by it. I think he's decent at drawing but I'm hopeless! Remus went out and bought Teddy a new drawing pad and all these different colouring and sketching pencils you know." Dora told her sister.

"I didn't know Teddy was a Picasso! I'll have to ask him to let me see one of his drawings." Hermione exclaimed.

"I doubt he'll let you!" Dora chuckled. "He's very protective over his work. He only planned on showing Remus, but he managed to convince him to let me see too."

"Oh, that's a shame. Perhaps he'll get more confident as he gets older." Hermione sighed.

"Isobel is fairly quiet, except when she sings of course!" Dora began.

"Oh yes, she's very good! You'll have to get her to join a choir when she's older." Hermione cut in.

"And Maiya's a feisty little thing. She's already getting quite self dependant. I think, if she'd let him, Remus would try and do more for her; but she simply wont have it!" Dora chortled.

"Yes, Remus is just a little over protective around her. I think he's just trying to stop her from getting hurt, but he needs to let her find her feet." Hermione uttered.

"I agree completely! I don't think she even notices her disability to be honest. It certainly doesn't bother her! She does lots for herself that you think would be hard. She can dress herself completely without any help at all; and I'm certain that she is a lot more coordinated than I ever was, or for that matter am and ever will be! She's quite graceful actually. Perhaps she'll be a dancer." Dora rambled.

"Oh definitely! I can see her sweet little face on stage on a tutu performing Ballet!" Hermione beamed. "An artist, a singer and a dancer! Quite the talented family."

"A prankster, a book worm and a spokesperson!" Dora teased. "And three more on the way!" she added as she patted Hermione's stomach lightly.

"I know. We'll have such a busy house!" Hermione grinned.

"I wonder what the boys are up to. They're supposed to be keeping the kids entertained with something quiet and simple. That should go well!" Dora snickered.

* * *

"Harry! Remus!" Dora called as the two women began searching the house for their husbands and kids.

"In here!" a voice called back from the living room.

When the two witches poked their heads around the door the found the entire family dotted around the room. James (Jnr), Lily (Jnr), Maiya, James (Snr), Sirius (Snr), Emma, Daniel, Harry and Remus were watching the TV. Sirius (Jnr) had his nose deep in a book. Teddy was curled up in the corner drawing one thing or another in a very secretive way. Lily (Snr) and Isobel were in a lengthy conversation about Disney films, obviously Lily (Snr) had seen them all as a child having been a muggle born.

Hermione went and joined the Disney conversation, whilst Dora perched on Remus' lap and went about watching the TV also. It was clear that Maiya had complete control of the remote since everyone was begrudgingly watching the wiggles!

"I think I might actually die from watching any more of this!" Sirius (Snr) growled.

"Oh come on Padfoot, it's not that bad!" James (Snr) snorted.

"It's terrible Prongs and don't even try to pretend it isn't!" Padfoot hissed.

"I'll change the channel Uncle Padfoot!" Jamesie said sweetly.

"Thank you Pup. One person, at least, has brains." Padfoot beamed.

The smile was wiped from his face however when Jamesie changed the channel so that, instead of watching something Padfoot would consider half decent, they ended up watching the hoobs!

Remus laughed heartily.

"Hooble dooble doo Padfoot!" he mocked.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Sirius cried. "I'm off!"

"Off where?" Harry asked as he clutched his sides from laughing so much.

"Drat you all!" Sirius huffed. "There is no where to go!"

"I don't like the Hoobs Jamesie!" Lily complained. "I want to watch Fifi and the Flower Tots!"

"No way! I want to watch Roary the racing car!" Jamesie decided.

"What about squigglet? That's about art." Teddy suggested.

"I like the tweenies!" Sirius (Jnr) mumbled.

"How about Angelina Ballerina?" Isobel offered.

"Oh My God!" Sirius (Snr) shouted. "Is there no decent children's TV?"

"No!" Chorused every adult.

"It is good!" The kids countered.

"Oh no it isn't!" Padfoot challenged.

"Oh yes it is!" The kids declared.

"This is beginning to sound like a pantomime!" Harry snickered.

"More like the rocky horror show!" Hermione giggled.

"True!" Dora agreed. "If we're the cast we'd have the most Rockiest Horroreist Rocky Horror Show!"

"Have either of you even seen the rocky horror show?" Emma questioned.

"No!" The sister's answered.

"Well, I wont go into detail, but it's not what you'd think!" Lily (Snr) laughed.

"Oh Merlin! I remember when Prongs dragged me and Padfoot along to watch it with him!" Remus reminisced. "It was terrible! Padfoot nearly had a heart attack and I… I think I actually died!"

"Oh come on Remus! it was the best night ever and you know it!" Prongs sniggered.

"I think I enjoyed that night on the Night Bus with the two of you screaming in my ears more than that!" Remus exaggerated.

"Oh yeah! That was a good night too!" Padfoot chortled.

* * *

It was the triplets due date, Hermione had gone into labour and everyone was sat outside in the corridor.

"It feels like we've spent half our lives out here Moony." Harry yawned.

"I agree. It's a bit of a nuisance that the triplets decided on a 3 am enterance." Remus agreed as he tried to keep himself awake.

James and Teddy had fallen asleep with their heads on each others shoulders, which looked incredibly cute. Sirius and Lily had both fallen asleep with their arms around Harry; much like Isobel and Maiya who were asleep on Remus.

Just then out came one of the healers.

"In you come Mr Potter." He grinned.

The wizards quickly woke up the children and led them inside to meet the triplets.

They were definitely a lot like Hermione! They all had her warm chocolate eyes and slightly bushy curly brown hair. They had her cute little features, the only thing that made them distinctly Potter was their cheeky little cutesy smiles which lit up the small room.

"Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora, welcome to our crazy family." Lily grinned.

"I'm James!" James introduced. "That's Sirius and Lily. Your brother and Sister. And that's Teddy, Isobel and Maiya, our cousins. We've been waiting for you for ages!"

Simultaneously the triplets made a tiny wave at the kids.

"Aw! Look! They know you!" Dora cooed.

"They're beautiful!" Harry beamed. "Just like you Mione!"

"Can I be the first to say EWWWW GROSS!" James complained and everyone laughed.


	17. Chapter 17- Two Little Surprises

Hey Readers, this is an intro for two more babies. I promise there won't be anymore! Now we can get down to the kids growing up and the families relationships growing. But for now, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer….

* * *

It had been a few months since the triplets' births and everyone had settled back down and gotten used to life around them.

Sirius had gotten well settled into school and James had had several more behaviour concerning letters home.

It was half term and all 6 Potter children were bored stiff.

Sirius was probably in the Library, James was most likely in his room plotting, Lily could be seen pottering around in the garden and Hermione had the triplets upstairs playing nicely.

Harry was slumped at the kitchen table. Work was exceedingly boringly lately and all he wanted was to escape it all and run off with his family.

"Bad day Potter?" I voice behind him snorted.

Harry spun around and smiled.

"Hello Severus! How can I help you?" Harry greeted.

"Perhaps we should go into the drawing room. It is important that you parents and Bla…Sirius hear what I have to say also." Severus muttered.

"Sure, right this way. If you want I can ask Miffy to make us some tea?" Harry offered.

"Not necessary. I just have to tell you something of great importance, that is all." Severus pressed.

Harry led his old potions master through to the Drawing room.

"Good Morning Severus?" Lily beamed as the two wizards entered.

"Morning Lily, James, Sirius." Severus acknowledged.

"So, what is it you need to tell us Severus?" Harry asked.

"I presume you are aware of Malfoy having appeared in public around six months back?" Severus began.

Harry nodded.

"Well, he came to me last night and asked me to assist him in…. matters most dark. He wants to raise an army. He is a foolish and spoilt brat. He saw what Voldemort achieved and genuinely believes himself powerful enough to get away with it and more." Severus growled.

"He wants to become the next dark lord?" Harry spat.

Severus nodded.

"Malfoy was raised and taught by his father, who had love only for everything wicked. He is corrupted and he knows it not. It is, I'm afraid, too late to save him. What we must do is aim to thwart his plans for power. There has been more than enough fighting." Severus explained.

"Great! Just when I thought I could retire!" Harry joked.

"You've got two hopes of that mate!" Sirius snickered.

"And one of them's Bob!" Lily added.

"Err, Who's Bob?" James asked.

"He was a comedian." Lily explained. Upon seeing more blank expressions she added. "A muggle who's job it was to make people laugh."

"Oh." James mumbled.

"So, you want me to do what exactly?" Harry questioned.

"Well, since we can hardly march in and tell him to stop being stupid, I suggest we simply wait till something happens, and then we can put a stop to it. This could take days, weeks, months, years. I don't know. I just wanted you to be on your guard." Severus uttered.

"Ok, thanks Sev." Harry smiled.

"Uncle Sev!" James (Jnr) squealed as he ran into the room.

"Hello James!" Severus grinned as he hugged the young boy awkwardly.

"Can't I come to Hogwarts with you?" the little boy begged. "We could play Quidditch with Aunt Minnie. It's so boring here! Jared is in France and Elijah is in Spain. Teddy isn't coming round till tomorrow. Mum and Dad won't miss me! They have the triplets!"

"As long as your Dad doesn't mind." Severus grinned.

"Please Daddy! Please!" Jamesie begged.

"Yeah sure! Be good for Uncle Sev, be home by 6 and don't break any bones!" Harry laughed.

"Thanks Dad! C'mon Uncle Sev!" Jamesie beamed as he half dragged Severus into the floo.

* * *

"Mummy?" Isobel called as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes Isobel. In here!" Dora called back. "How can I help you Missy?"

"You know the triplets?" She began.

"Should do I only saw them a few days ago." Dora grinned.

"Well, Maiya told me, that Lily told her, that Sirius told her, that James told him that they are going to be 4 months next week." Isobel announced.

"Is that it?" Dora laughed.

"No! It's just; all of the rest of us have friends our age, except them!" Isobel explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, there are three of them. I doubt they'll be lonely!" Dora smiled.

"I know but…. Won't they…. Get bored of each other!" Isobel asked.

"I don't know Isobel. Twins and triplets always have this… remarkable bond. I doubt it." Dora uttered.

* * *

"Bill! Fleur!" Charlie shouted as he stumbled out of the floo and into Sea view Cottage.

"Hi Charlie! What can we do for you?" Bill asked grinning at his brother.

"I need your help!" Charlie begged. "Something's happened….. Something I did….. Ok, I had a one night fling with this girl ages ago and last night she left twins on my doorstep. My twins!"

"What?" Bill gasped. "Charles Edwin Weasley!"

"What's going on?" Fleur questioned as she danced into the room.

"Charlie has two infant twins!" Bill explained.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them over! We can help you get them started." Fleur decided. "I'm afraid you may have to give up your life in Romania though Charlie."

"Yes I expected that. I love my girls already. Their heat breakers Bill, you'll love them!" Charlie called as he ran back into the floo flames.

He re-emerged 5 minutes later carrying two Moses baskets with two sleeping baby girls inside.

The girls had soft red curls and pretty little hands. When they were set down on their table, they awoke and revealed their beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Charlie! They're rather sweet." Bill smiled.

"I told you Bill!" Charlie grinned.

"What are you going to call zem?" Fleur enquired.

"I don't know." Charlie sighed. "Perhaps Summer and Skye."

"Nice one Charlie!" Bill chuckled.

"And mizzle names?" Fleur pressed.

"Hmm. How about Summer Ria Weasley and Skye Ella Weasley?" Charlie suggested.

"Oh Perfect!" Fleur beamed.

"What is perfect Mama? Oh! Hello Uncle Charlie? What's in the baskets?" Dominique asked as she led in Victorie and Louis.

"Your new baby cousins!" Bill smirked.

"Really? Oh how lovely!" The two girls chorused rushing over to coo at the babies.

"Oh great! Now I know how Teddy feels! Babies get all of the attention!" Louis groaned.

Everyone laughed at the funny little comment.

"What attention do you need Lou?" Bill questioned as he pulled his son onto his lap.

"I cut my finger and it hurt!" Louis complained.

"Oh yes! That's what we came down stairs about!" Victorie remembered.

"Oh dear. Let me have a look at that Sweetie." Fleur uttered taking up her son's hand. "Wee. I think you'll survive though." She Chuckled. "Epsiky!"

The small wound closed up immediately and Fleur kissed it.

"Merci Mama!" Louis thanked.

* * *

"Oh Harry! Did you hear? Charlie has been left with infant twins! A one night stander he thinks. They'll be the triplet's age!" Hermione beamed as she rushed into the living room clutching a letter from the Weasley's.

"Oh no, I didn't hear. That's great! But, Charlie? How are they going to work this out?" Harry stammered.

"Fleur says he's had to take a transfer back to England and he's living with them till he has enough cash to get himself a house." Hermione explained.

"Perhaps we should offer him a loan?" Harry suggested.

"He won't take it. You know what Charlie is like! No, let him set himself up. We've organised a playdate for the kids though. Over here of course. I've just invited everyone again." Hermione told her husband.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you had a secret love of parties Hermione!" Harry teased.

"It's nice to have friends over Harry! Beside, Dobby, Winky and Miffy love it!" Hermione grinned.

"Oh well, I look forward to it then." Harry smirked as he pulled Hermione in and kissed her neck.

"Harry James! If one of our children walked in right now…" Hermione giggled.

"They're all in bed. I think we should follow their lead!" Harry Sniggered.

"Anything for you dear." Hermione beamed.


	18. Chapter 18- Parent's Evening

"Twins Charlie!" Dora gasped. "How on earth?"

"I think that's pretty obvious!" Seamus snickered.

"Shut up Finnigan." Charlie sighed. "I know I messed up! I have been abandoned with two 3 month old babies, which I have no idea how to look after, and no means of supporting financially! I had to quit my job and take up a job in England. I am imposing on Bill and Fleur until I can afford a rent or something."

"If only you wouldn't be such a proud fool and took some money off of us you wouldn't be in this position." Harry sniggered.

"I can't! I won't! I shouldn't!" Charlie protested.

"You will!" Hermione urged. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_I, Hermione Jean Potter, do give willingly and freely 50,000 galleons to one Charles Edwin Weasley. So it mote be._

"I will repay you!" Charlie vowed as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Harry waved it off. "Nah mate, don't worry. We're loaded!" he grinned. "Oh wait. No, that sounded awfully Percyish."

Everyone laughed at this comment and it put Charlie at ease a little.

"Charlie! Summer is waking up!" Fleur informed him.

"Ok, come here sweetie. Yes, Daddy's here." Charlie cooed. Everyone ahhhed and Charlie blushed.

"She's gorgeous Charlie!" Katie beamed.

"Yeah and what's more, there's two of her!" Fred chuckled as he picked up a waking Skye.

Hermione, Harry and Dora were all holding the Potter triplets who smiled innocently at their new friends.

All of a sudden Clarissa's chubby little hand shot out and grabbed Skye's and the two babies seemed to shake hands in a very official manor causing everyone to laugh.

"Mummy! Can I take Rissa, Esa and Rora out to play with us?" Lily begged as she, Lola and Lysander rushed over to hug their parents.

"Not yet Lils. They're still too young to romp around with you big girls." Harry told his daughter.

Lily, Lysander and Lola grinned at being called big.

"Are you going to Parent's evening George?" Remus asked.

"Unfortunately! Angelina is insisting on it!" George groaned.

"Oh come on George! It's not that bad! All you have to do is sit there whilst the teachers tell us how naughty Jared has been and how good Frederica is!" Angelina chortled.

Everyone sniggered at this honest truth.

"I must admit I'm rather dreading having to face James' teacher!" Hermione sighed. "I don't think I ever got a bad report at parents evening! At least Sirius behaves well."

"Ah! Let the pup have his fun, before Minerva cracks down on him at Hogwarts." Harry complained.

"Harry! James has another 4 years at St Gregory's! I think the sooner he stops this pranking lark the better!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh Hermione!" Fred groaned.

"You take all the fun out of life!" George Moaned.

"Whatever! I just have my son's education at heart. You have your sons' detentions as privileges!" Hermione growled.

The Weasley twins laughed and nodded.

"Naturally!" they chorused.

"Mummy! Why do I have to come?" Lily whined.

"Because everyone is going so there is no one to look after you at home." Hermione explained for the hundredth time.

"Right, is everyone ready?" Harry checked.

Everyone nodded.

Hermione was apparating with Clarissa, Louisa and Lily; Harry was apparating with James, Sirius and Aurora.

When they arrived James groaned loudly as he saw his headmaster glaring at him.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I must say, Dominique is a pleasure to have in the class. She has a hunger for learning and does well in all of her studies." Mrs Grant, the year 5 teacher.

"I am glad." Fleur smiled, putting an arm around her eldest daughter.

"Dominique is also able to help other members of the class when they do not understand. It is a great skill. She would make a good teacher herself!" Mrs Grant approved.

* * *

"Victorie is a lovely little girl! She is polite and pleasant to be around. She always puts her hand up and contributes to class discussion. I am very pleased with her progress this year." Miss Bane, the year 3 teacher.

"That's good. Well done Victorie." Bill grinned.

"Her French is exemplary and she is also very artistic. She plays piano well and sings like a lark!" Miss Bane praised.

* * *

"I believe that James has great potential in his studies, unfortunately, he seems to have a hunger for attention and is far from the ideal student. He needs to tone down his reckless behaviour and learn to zip his mouth!" Mr Dohan, the year2 teacher, snapped.

"James Remus Potter! Have I, or have I not told you repeatedly to listen attentively and work well in your classes? You can do it! I know you can!" Hermione hissed.

Once they moved on Harry whispered in his son's ear, "Nice work Jamesie!"

* * *

"Elijah needs to learn that the classroom has boundaries! He needs to learn that he doesn't have to be at the centre of everything all the time!" Mr Dohan growled.

"Elijah, listen to Mr Dohan." Katie sighed hopelessly.

"I'm proud of you son!" Fred grinned as they walked off.

* * *

"Jared is very boisterous and loud in the classroom. He needs to calm down and work harder. He also needs to complete his work at better standards! What I see day to day is simply not acceptable!" Mr Dohan grumbled.

Angelina nodded but said nothing.

"Good Boy Jare! You show that snooty old man who's boss!" George sniggered.

* * *

"Teddy is a very good boy. He always does well in his work and I am proud to have him in my class." Mrs Hargave, the year 1 teacher beamed. "Teddy is very kind and caring to all students and is interested in his work; this is good and will let him have a much more enjoyable time at school."

"Well done Teddy!" Dora cheered.

"I'm proud of you Teddy. Keep up the good work!" Remus beamed.

* * *

"Louis is a well-rounded boy who does well in his school work. He always tries his best and has a smile on his face while he does it. He appreciates different views and is understanding with other children." Mrs Hargrave told his parents.

"Good boy Lou. I am most pleased!" Fleur assured her son hugging him.

* * *

"Georgia is a very sweet little girl who is very gentle natured. She is kind and patient and works well with others. Her handwriting is very neat and her spellings are very good. Her numbers are clear and she tries hard." Mrs Hargrave said happily.

"Thank goodness one of our children has her head screwed on right!" Katie snickered. "Well done Georgie dear."

* * *

"Sirius is a good boy who loves to read and does well in all of his studies. He could do with a little more confidence as he is quite quiet in lessons, but I am sure he'll continue to do remarkably." Miss Burne, reception's teacher, smiled.

"Oh, I am happy. Sirius, you need to speak up a bit, but I'm sure you'll do just fine!" Hermione told her son proudly.

"Well done Sir. You're a good kid." Harry chuckled, ruffling his younger son's hair.

"Oh yes, Sirius is very intelligent and knows much more than the majority of his classmates." Miss Burne agreed.

* * *

"Frederica is a clever little girl. She is kind and polite and is always on hand to offer help. She is keen to lend a hand, and I expect her to make a very nice young lady in a few years. She tries hard in her learning and does well." Miss Burne approved.

"Good girl Freddie. You keep at it sweetie." Angelina praised.

* * *

"Hannah is a pleasure to teach! She is kind and plays well with all. I am confident when pairing her up that she will encourage her pair to achieve their best along with her. She is naturally good with her learning and I am more than pleased with her." Miss Burne explained.

"Oh Hannah! I'm so pleased!" Alicia rushed.

"Well done Girlie! Good job!" Dean grinned.

* * *

"Well! What a night! Time to crack out the wine Mione?" Dora sighed as she collapsed onto one of the sofas at the Potter's.

"I think not! You have work tomorrow!" Remus scolded.

"One glass won't kill me Moony!" Dora snorted.

"No, Butter beer is all you're getting Dora." Hermione pressed.

"Well, we do have that case in the morning I suppose." Harry groaned as he threw a bottle to his college.

"Oh, and what case is that? Or are you not allowed to tell us?" Remus asked as he picked up a bottle.

"Someone has tortured and murdered a muggle just outside Central London. Dora sighed.

"Blimey! Who do you think it was? Malfoy?" Hermione guessed.

"I don't know but I know that Kingsley is super angry about it! I hope it is Malfoy and we catch him, then at least we have authority to imprison him!" Harry growled.

"I agree. Sneaky little….. Never mind." Remus mumbled.

Dora laughed and kissed her husband.

"Good boy Remus. No swearing." She teased.

"Alright you two, off you go. I'll call the kids down for you." Hermione instructed.

"Yes I suppose you're right Mione. After all, Remus has agreed to go with Bill to help Charlie with his house shopping. I really should have put M to bed early." Dora muttered.

"I'll say goodnight Remus, Dora." Harry fare welled.

"Bye Paws." Remus grinned.

"Yeah, see you Har." Dora yawned.


	19. Chapter 19- Stay Away form my Children!

Hey Readers, this story is a drama! there is a duel and an injury as well as some accidental magic! anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer

* * *

Harry and Dora sighed heavily as they left the ministry to go and investigate their case.

"I can't believe that this is happening again!" Dora muttered as they drew their wands and entered the property.

"I know, I thought it would end with Voldemort." Harry agreed as he started to make notes and assess the scene.

"Definitely the cruciatus curse used here Har. There are all the signs, dilated pupils, burst veins and contorted muscles." Dora told Harry as she knelt beside the body. "Killing curse ended it I recon. There are no signs of any physical beatings or blows."

"Yes, I agree. Now the profile; I'd say…. 35 year old woman, no children, no husband." Harry decided.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dora gasped.

"Her stomach is not stretched in the slightest. All muggle women's stomach stretch after childbirth. I know she's not married because there's no ring!" Harry explained.

"You're so good at this!" Dora sighed as she waved her wand over the body, sending it to St Mungo's.

"Do you think it really was Draco?" Harry asked, cutting to the chase.

"Who else is enough of a slimy git?!" Dora growled.

"We're going to have to get him you know." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for those two little boys though." Dora uttered.

"I would, but since they're both Greengrass and Malfoy, I thin their horrid and narky enough at this age, even without their Father. Besides, they'll still have their Mother to look after them." Harry pressed.

"Yeah, well, we'd better get going. We'll have to write up a report and then get some back up and search for this prick." Dora grumbled.

Harry nodded and just before they were about to aparate…

* * *

… an oily voice hissed, "Honestly Potter. Don't you know me enough? When have I ever hidden away from a fight? Let's get this over with, right here, right now."

"All right Malfoy. Right here, right now." Harry spat.

"H… Harry? Are you insane?" Dora spluttered.

"Dora, go. there's a chance I wont make it out of this. Fetch the order." Harry instructed.

Dora threw a pleading look at Harry before disapparating.

"Touching Potter. Get the girl out of the way. I wont be long. You'll be easy! Oh, how the world will worship me when they hear I've killed Potter. I killed Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord! I will be more powerful than Voldemort ever was!" Draco ranted.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you Malfoy. You're too weak and sickly to handle real power and adoration. You're a fool and will die as Voldemort did." Harry sniggered.

"Let's see shall we? Ready yourself Potter. Let's duel." Malfoy ordered as he drew his wand.

Harry copied and got himself into position.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expilliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupefy!"

"Sectumsepra!"

"Tarantallegra!"

"Daddy!" James screamed as he ran forward and in front of his father.

"James? Sirius? Lily? Teddy? Isobel? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled.

"We came to help!" James protested.

"James! Sirius! Lily!" Hermione shouted as she appeared in the room.

"Mummy!" Lily gaped.

"Teddy Lupin!" Remus scolded.

"Daddy!" Isobel cried.

"Oh fabulous! Potter and Lupin brought the kiddies as back up!" Malfoy sneered. "Crucio!" he shot the torture curse at Jamesie who fell to the floor and screamed.

"NO!" Harry roared as he ran to his son. "You stay away from my children Malfoy! Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione hissed as she wrapped her arms around her children.

This spell caught Draco by surprise he went rigid and fell to the floor. Remus ran forward and bound Malfoy tight whilst Harry scooped up his 6 year old son.

"Jamesie? Are you ok?" Harry asked urgently.

James nodded weakly and Harry disapparated.

* * *

He appeared in the living room of Potter Manor.

"What's wrong with Jamesie?" Lily gaped.

"Malfoy and I were duelling when the kids appeared out of no where and Malfoy used the cruciatus curse on him." Harry growled. "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared and bowed before realisation of what had happened to his young master hit him and he gasped.

"Dobby, can you get what we'll need to make Jamesie more comfortable please." Harry begged.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir! Right away!" Dobby squealed.

"That slimy, arrogant little git!" Sirius growled.

"I hate him!" James (Snr) snarled.

"How could he? Jamesie is just a child!" Emma sobbed.

"You'll make him pay, wont you Harry?" Daniel urged.

Harry nodded.

"Remus has him bound. I expect they'll send him straight to Azkaban. Even if he hadn't killed that muggle, which he did, they could still take him down. He attempted the killing curse on me twice and tortured a minor." Harry hissed.

He was seething! How low had Malfoy got? He'd always been a git, but Harry never thought he'd put an unforgiveable on a child!

"Daddy? My head hurts, a lot!" Jamesie whimpered as he hugged his father tighter.

"I know Pup. Dobby's getting you some pain relief." Harry uttered as he stroked his son's forehead.

"Master Jamesie! This potion should make you feel better!" Dobby told the little boy as he pressed the vial of potion to his lips and helped him drink it. "You should rest Master Jamesie, you is going to be drained for a while."

"Thanks Dobby." Jamesie mumbled sleepily.

"I'll take him up. If Hermione isn't back with Siri and Lils in 10, tell me. I'm going to check up on the triplets." Harry told his family.

Jamesie fell asleep in Harry's arms and Harry lay him carefully down in his bed.

How could this have happened?

Harry put his head in his hands and cried while there was no one to see. He then went a few doors down and checked on his baby girls who were napping soundly. Hermione had clearly put them down before leaving.

"How's our little man?" Hermione asked and Harry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, err, he's sleeping." Harry stammered. "How are Siri and Lils holding up?"

"Not good. Our parents are trying to console them right now. Dora has been excused from work today, and you too- obviously. They're coming over any minute. We need to know how the hell they got there!" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I wonder how they did it. I mean, they can't aparate, they didn't fly, there was no floo- it's a muggle home." Harry muttered.

"Hmm." Hermione agreed. "I think I can here Dora downstairs, c'mon."

* * *

"Teddy, honey, we need to know how you got to the house where Uncle Harry was." Dora began.

"I don't really know." Teddy confessed. "It was fast and we were here, and then we were there and…"

"We used the TV remote." Isobel told them. "James was holding it, then it glowed, then we all grabbed it and there we were!"

"Yeah! That was it!" Sirius exclaimed. "I have the remote."

Sirius produced the TV remote and Hermione examined it.

"Harry! Jamesie did accidental magic! He made a port key!" Hermione gasped.

"What? How is that possible? He's 6 years old! All he should be able to do is a simple spell every now and then! Not an OWL level charm!" Harry stammered.

"i…. is…. Is J… Jamesie i...i… in t…trouble?" Lily (Jnr) sobbed.

"No sweetie." Hermione promised as she pulled her two year old daughter onto her lap. "Dobby has given him some potion to stop him hurting, he's asleep."

"He'll have to stay in bed for the whole of tomorrow." Remus uttered.

"That will be an interesting ordeal!" Dora groaned.

"If I have to I'll give him a sleeping potion. He's been through a lot today. I expect he'll sleep all day now anyway." Harry mumbled.

"Is Jamesie going to be ok Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Yes Teddy. He'll be ok. You kids didn't do anything wrong. You aren't in trouble." Harry assured the four young children.

Teddy, Sirius and Isobel looked relieved, but Lily kept on crying.

"What's wrong Lils? Jamesie will be ok." Hermione questioned softly.

"I can't get the image of him hurt out of my mind!" the little girl cried.

"Oh kitten! It's ok. You're all safe now." Hermione sighed.

"Mummy, I think we should go and pick up M from Hannah, Luke and Sienna's house. We can come back here then." Teddy suggested.

"Ok Cub. You stay, I'll go." Dora agreed.

"Don't be long." Remus pleaded.

"I wont, I swear." Dora vowed.

There was a far off sound of waking cries and Harry and Hermione left to fetch the triplets.


	20. Chapter 20- Lily and her Daddy

Hey Readers, this is a reasonably short chapter. I wanted to have a bit of Harry/Lily (Jnr). at the beginning is a bit in Remus' POV about Jamesie and his kids. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Just as Harry had expected, it was extremely difficult to convince James to stay in bed. Several times various family members had caught him out if bed, so Hermione resorted to magically restricting him so he couldn't move. This was not taken well by the young boy, but eventually he gave up and accepted the book Sirius offered him.

In the late afternoon, Hermione brought the triplets in to play with their big brother.

James was helping to teach the babies to walk up and down his bed. They could just about manage it if he held them tightly under their arms. Also they had started babbling. Little words that, when strung together, rarely made much sense. To stop their feelings getting hurt, everyone had to smile and nod like they understood what they were saying.

Lily didn't do very well at this, as being subtle wasn't exactly her thing.

Their little personalities were starting to develop also. Clarissa was clearly the leader, she was James' favourite ; she 'talked' the most and was most keen to toddle around. Aurora was her second in command. She was Lily's favourite! Her 'talking' was the clearest but her walking wasn't too good. Aurora was Sirius' favourite. She walked the best and could 'talk', except she never seemed to want to. She clung onto Sirius and he would often whisk her off to the library and read baby books for her.

For Sirius, this was nice as Lily had always been a lot more energetic and confident than him. Now he had a baby sister who was quiet and peaceful.

Hermione was very glad that Sirius was coming out of his shell a bit more. He was very protective over Aurora and this was driving him to be more confident. She knew that Hannah and Freddie adored him too, so with this and his good school report, she was more than pleased with her son.

Harry was very proud of Jamesie too. They'd had a healer come and check James over the day after the attack, and when he said that James could leave the bed but not the house for the rest of the week, he just sighed and said at least he could get to know his sisters more. He was dealing very well. He still had to take a pain relief potion three times a day, but he was slowly getting stronger.

The cruciatus curse on a six year old could have been, potentially, magic destroying! James was doing so well. He was so strong. The healer said he was a miracle and that he very much doubted there would be any lasting effects. Hallelujah!

Remus, who was helping Harry watch all the kids while he had a few days off with James, smiled at the two Potters. Remus saw so much of James in… well…. James! The need to make people laugh, the love of pranking and general mischief and also the cheeky wink that he threw, at only those he trusted, when he got himself out of trouble. He saw a lot of Harry in Jamesie too; his cheeky smile, his love of brooms (well that was Potter tradition) and his powerful magic. Hermione, though Jamesie would rarely let it show, was in his nature too. Jamesie prided himself on his smooth, cool appearance, but deep down he was kind, sweet natured, caring and protective. There was nothing more beautiful than to see a child play and help their younger siblings.

Remus had of course seen it with his own children. Teddy was the best big brother that Remus had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Isobel too was very patient and kind with her sister.

Speaking of Maiya, she deffinately had Dora's daredevil spirit! She always seemed to find herself in odd places. Considering she was one years old, and only had one arm, she often climbed on top of her wardrobe. Remus' heart flew to his mouth each time she threw herself off it, though she always landed on her feet- miraculously!

* * *

"Daddy! Can't we go out somewhere? We could go to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley!" Lily begged.

"Sorry Kitten, Jamesie cant leave the house." Harry sighed.

Lily pouted and James groaned.

"You could take Lils out somewhere Dad. I could stay here with the twins. I'll keep them out of trouble and I wont burn the house down, I swear! You and Lils have barely had any Daddy daughter time since the triplets were born." James offered.

Harry didn't exactly like the idea. Remus was staying at home since Isobel and Maiya both had a stomach bug that he didn't want passed onto the babies. What had gotten into his son? He was so…. Nice! So considerate, so caring, so…. Hermione. Even though it was much against his better judgement to leave his Pup…. Dobby, Winky and Miffy would prevent him from destroying everything, Safira would keep them all entertained , and his mum would stop him being reckless. But could he really leave a 6 year old with three 9 month old babies?

* * *

**'Harry?'**

**'Yes Safira'**

**'Let Jamesie stay, you could do with some time escaping the manor and Lily has had a tough time lately, let her have some time with her Daddy'**

**'you think it's a good idea?'**

**'Sure! I'll watch Jamesie and keep the babies smiling.'**

**'Watching James Potter is a task enough for me, never mind a monkey the size of my hand!'**

**'Err, excuse me! Harry James Potter, you know full well I'm a Demiguise!'**

**'Sorry Safira.'**

**'So, if I say yes you have to promise to go and get one of the elves if something happens, and me if something bad happens.'**

**'yeah yeah whatever!'**

**'Safira Kailee Potter do you promise?'**

**'Yes Harry Dearest!'**

* * *

"Ok Jamesie, you can look after the girls. Lily, grab something warm, you and me are going to go to the aquarium, then we can get some take away McDonald's and bring it home to eat here." Harry suggested.

Lily beamed and rushed off to re-dress herself appropriately. When she came back down she was wearing a dark pink rara skirt over black leggings, a 'De Li' top and a pink cardigan over the top.

"C'mon Daddy! I wanna see the fishies!" Lily squealed.

"I'm coming Kitten! Be good James, no recklessness. Call me if you need me, ok? We'll only be gone a few hours I recon. Bye Pup." Harry mumbled as he hugged his son tight.

"I loved seeing all the fishies Daddy! I liked the turtle best though." Lily told her father as they turned to leave.

"Yeah, the turtles we nice weren't they. Say, Lils…. what do you say to adding to your little cuddly toy collection? I'll buy you a toy turtle if you want one." Harry offered.

"Yes Please Daddy!" Lily grinned.

Two minutes later Harry and Lily emerged form the gift shop with the latter clutching a toy turtle.

"What are you going to call your turtle Lils?" Harry asked.

"I think…. Minky! Like Miffy and Winky!" Lily declared.

"Aww, that's sweet Lils, I'm sure they'll be very touched." Harry smiled.

"Daddy, I like today. Just us. It was nice to spend time with you." Lily uttered as she hugged her daddy tightly.

"I liked spending time with you too Princess. I promise I'll start spending more time with all of you kids. I know I've been busy with work lately…. But after James got cursed…. I don't wont to miss anything with my kids. I love you all so much." Harry whispered in his daughter's ear.

"I love you too Daddy…. I think James will be hungry for his dinner soon though." Lily mumbled.

"Wise words Kitten. C'mon let's go home." Harry smiled


	21. Chapter 21- Slumber Party

Hey Readers, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and thinking up pranks. if you have any chapter ideas or anything you want to comment on or suggest; Review! Enjoy! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry called from the drawing room.

"Yes Harry?" she Hermione called back.

"Remind me again why all 6 of our children are being shipped off tonight?" harry snickered as he walked into the kitchen where Hermione was making tea.

"They are all going on sleepovers to their friends' houses because today is Dora's birthday, so were having her and Remus over for our very own slumber party!" Hermione grinned.

"Aren't we a bit old for birthday parties?" Harry snorted.

"No! I've got all the things we need; mattresses on the floor, blankets, pillows, chocolate, popcorn, crisps, butter beer, and fire whiskey for later." Hermione smiled.

"I don't see why we can't stay!" James groaned as he walked in dragging a backpack behind him.

"I thought you were excited to go to Elijah's!" Hermione sniggered.

"I am! It's just…. You all sound like you are going to have fun without us!" James complained.

"I'm sure Uncle Fred will make sure you have lots of fun of your own!" Harry beamed and James matched his smile.

"So, just before I shove them all in the floo….. Who's going where?" Harry asked for the hundredth time.

"James is going to Fred and Katie's. Sirius is going to George and Angelina's. Lily is going to Luna and Neville's. Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora are going to Charlie's." Hermione told him as patiently as she could.

"It's good Charlie found that nice house, is he sure he'll be ok with 5 babies…. On his own!" Harry laughed.

"Hope so!" Hermione winked.

"And what are Remus and Dora doing with their brood?" Harry questioned.

"Teddy's going to Bill and Fleur's. Isobel is going to Seamus and Lavender's. Maiya is going to Dean and Alicia's." Hermione explained

"Ok, got it. Now all of you into the floo. James, I can only take two little ones so will you floo to Charlie's with me and bring Clarissa please." Harry instructed.

"Sure I like Uncle Charlie's new house!" James agreed as he picked up his baby sister.

"I'll get the door Harry!" Hermione called as she ran to open the door.

Dora and Remus practically jumped on top of Hermione and she staggered back a little and hugged them back.

"Happy Birthday Dora!" Hermione beamed.

"Thanks Sis. How's the lovely Harry?" Dora snickered.

"He's wonderful!" Harry grinned as he came out of the living room to greet his friends. "Hey Dora, Hey Remus."

"Hi Harry, which room are we in?" Remus asked.

"Go through to the living room. The portraits aren't there though. They've gone to Hogwarts to have tea with the Fat Lady." Harry chuckled.

"Has the fat lady ever forgiven Sirius for ripping her portrait?" Hermione questioned.

"Doubt it! She was in a state for months!" Harry laughed.

Once everyone was comfortable in and in their sleeping bags, did the party begin. Hermione brought the food and drinks in and they began talking about years at Hogwarts.

"Well, in my first year we got 150 points deducted for helping get Hagrid's dragon safely off to Charlie. I don't think a single Gryffindor talked to us for weeks!" Harry chortled.

"Oh it wasn't funny Harry! Percy Weasley was scarlet for months! Do you remember Polyjuice potion in our second year?" Hermione scolded.

"Of course! We sat in the girl's bathroom for weeks and no one knew because no one wanted to go in thanks to Myrtle." Harry snickered.

"You went in the girl's bathroom!" Dora snorted.

"It was Hermione's idea! She was the one making the potion!" Harry complained.

"Third year was our best though! Remus, you were the only decent teacher and it was the first year we actually learnt something in DADA."

"Thanks Hermione." Remus blushed.

"Nah, third year was awful! No offence Moony, your teaching was great… but those Dementors! The Slytherin's never let me live that down!" Harry groaned.

"What happened with the dementors?" Tonks asked in confusion.

"I fainted twice! Once on the train, but I'd never seen them before and was completely unprepared…. And once on my broom. I fell 50 feet!" Harry muttered. "Fourth year was ok…. The tournament was awful, but at least I only had to do one task… that dragon was nasty though!"

"Harry! How can you say fourth year was ok? You almost died!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, I almost died every year!" Harry sniggered.

"It's not funny Harry! I really thought you'd die!" Hermione growled.

Harry pouted and hugged his wife.

"No one can kill me, I'm Harry Potter!" Harry teased and everyone laughed.

"Try me Potter!" Hermione grinned.

"Your fifth year was eventful, wasn't it?" Dora continued.

"Oh yes…. Very eventful!" Hermione sighed as she remembered.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad! We got Moony back!" Harry uttered.

"Touching Harry, but leading a group of friends to fight some death eaters wasn't your finest move!" Remus snorted.

"I thought he had Sirius!" Harry hissed.

"I told you I was going!" Remus mumbled.

"Like you'd have stayed! And besides they all wanted to come." Harry told Remus in a you-know-I'll-win-so-don't-even-bother tone.

Remus sighed in defeat and punched Harry's shoulder.

"Let's not forget how awesome we were! We beat the Death Eaters!" Dora reminded them.

"Yeah we were pretty awesome, weren't we?" Harry agreed.

"You were incredible Harry! For Merlin's sake, you reversed death!" Hermione beamed.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"What about your 6th year? You were incredible! You had so much hanging over you and never once would anyone suspect it! You discovered, research, found and destroyed Horcruxes and still managed to get Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup!" Remus added.

"Yeah, it was a pretty successful year. Even with Remus insisting on doing everything at a ridiculously slow pace!" Harry snickered.

"Hey! I was trying to keep things balanced. I was doing it for the greater good!" Remus complained

"I know Remus. I was only joking. I love you really!" Harry grinned.

"And as for our last year." Hermione sighed. "What can we say about it?"

Everyone was silent.

"At least we know that the future is safe for our children." Dora uttered.

"Yeah, well. Now we've sorted through mine and Mione's years at Hogwarts, why don't you fill us in Remus?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I want to know all about the Marauders." Dora agreed.

"Well, our first year was… great fun to be honest. The best fun ever! I'd never been allowed friends before, because of my condition, but when I met James and Sirius… it was wonderful. We did get into mischief though. Once Sirius got inside a suit of armour. James put a silencing charm on it and I charmed it to make it easier to walk in. Flitwick was so startled when he came into class and Sirius jumped out from behind the door." Remus laughed.

"Why am I not surprised it was Sirius in the armour?" Hermione chortled.

"Yes it does seem to be Sirius' sort of thing." Dora smirked.

"Not at all! In second year James primed a bucket full of flour to fall on McGonagall and the song Ghostbusters to play loudly when she walked into Transfiguration!" Remus smiled.

"Oh wow! I bet Minerva was pleased about that!" Hermione giggled.

"I'm surprised Dad wasn't hung!" Harry exclaimed.

"Were you the good boy Remus?" Dora asked.

"Not even close!" Remus sniggered. "In third year I put a charm on the door out of the Slytherin common room so that anyone who walked out of it ,which they all did to get to breakfast, would have their robes changed into a pink leotard and tutu and they'd have to pirouette wherever they went!"

"Well done Moony!" Harry cheered. "You'll have to give me the spell, I'm sure Jamesie will love it!"

"No way Harry! It sounds a great prank but at least wait until he's outgrown the mischief age." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh Mione, he'll never outgrow it!" Dora chuckled. "How many detention's did you Marauders have Remus?"

"One thousand seven hundred and eighty four!" Remus beamed.

"How I only got a thousand!" Dora whined.

"Remus! Dora! If Mum knew Dora you'd be toast!" Hermione gasped.

"This is so unfair! I only ever got….. Hang on a minute…. One thousand and forty! Ha-ha! I beat you Dora!" Harry declared.

"Urgh! Carry on Remus." Hermione groaned.

"In fourth year we began to go out at full moon and raid Honey dukes! Of course, I made sure that we left the right money… but having sweets at time when everyone else were still waiting for the Hogsmead weekend…. That was something that we'd often show off about. No one else could understand how we had a constant supply!" Remus chuckled.

"Talking of sweets and such, chuck us over some chocolate Mione!" Harry winked.

Hermione flicked her wand and a fleet on chocolate flew straight into Harry making him topple backwards.

"Whoops." Hermione laughed.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Harry complained as he threw a chocolate frog back at her.

"Children, children!" Remus grinned.

"Sorry Moony, on with the story." Harry sniggered.

"Well, in our fifth year, our pranks went up a notch. One of my favourite pranks had every member of Slytherin dancing on the table singing 'Gryffindor's rule almighty', the Hufflepuff's doing the Irish jig in Rabbit ears, and the Ravenclaw's lining up to do cartwheels down their table. It was great fun for us Gryffindor's as you could see the hate on the Slytherin's faces because, although they still were completely conscious of their actions, they had no control over their singing!" Remus chuckled.

"I wish I could have been there!" Dora sighed. "Sirius told me all about it! It must have been a great prank!"

"In our sixth year Sirius made the sorting hat shout out Death Eater instead of Slytherin, Library Addict instead of Ravenclaw, Cuddlekins instead of Hufflepuff, and Awesome Ninja's instead of Gryffindor!" Remus told them.

Everyone laughed.

"Good old Padfoot!" Harry snorted.

"What is a ninja?" Dora questioned.

"A ninja is a person skilled in ninjutsu, that's a martial art." Hermione explained.

"Oh!" Dora muttered. "What are martial arts?"

"They're a type of fighting that muggles learn for protection." Harry clarified.

"Our seventh year, leavers prank was the best ever though. We set of a fireworks display and at the end, 'The Marauder's would like to thank you all for a great seven years. Ravenclaw's keep nerding, Hufflepuff's keep loving and Slytherin's keep killing. As for Gryffindor's, PARTY ON!' was projected across the sky. It stayed like that for the last month. Then on the last day every Slytherin, was dressed in nothing but sparkly pink dresses, were hung up by their ankles and proceeded to sing 'The Marauders will live forever! The Marauders will rule forever! The Marauders will be legends forever!'" Remus finished.

"And they still are and forever will be legends!" Harry smiled. "What about you Dora? Tell us your top…. 5 pranks."

"Well, number 5 would have to be when I convinced Peeves to run through The Great Hall throwing dung bombs at the Slytherin's and Filch, who was running behind him. It was rather funny! Number 4, I'd say, would be when we made the Ravenclaw's pirouette madly whilst ice-skating. They were horrified when they then started doing the can-can with Flitwick! The whole school was laughing at them! For number 3 I'd choose when I put a spell on Minerva and Severus, at the leaver's ball, so they had to dance with each other! You should have seen Snape's face! Number 2 is when I had the hippogriffs run into The Great Hall and steal the Slytherin Quidditch player's right before their game. They flew off and dropped them into the lake! I think the giant squid was more than happy with the company! Number 1 is….. Well, there was a really snooty Slytherin girl called Macemoria Ogden, she had waist length silky blonde hair that she'd brush for hours. One day, the day of the ball actually, she woke up with shoulder length spiky green hair that stuck out like a lion's mane! Unfortunately for Macemoria, I had actually cut and dyed her hair, rather than using a charm, so there was no fixing it with a counter charm!" Dora giggled.

Everyone was in stitches!

"Nymphadora you are magnificent!" Remus declared.

"Why thank you Remus! I must admit, I do agree!" she chortled. "Now, let's crack open the fire whiskey and let the fun and games begin!"


	22. Chapter 22- Chocolate

Hey Readers, sorry for the late update, but I've been reading non-stop. Like a dweeb! LOL. anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Teddy mumbled as he pulled his father aside one day.

"Of course Teddy! What is it you wanted to ask?" Remus smiled broadly.

"Well, I was just thinking….. about ….. about Hogwarts. I mean… I know I'm only 6… so I have five years to go…. but…. Dominique is going in a year and a bit…. And Louis says that Bill is always talking about it… Fred and George too…. Well, I was just curious…. What's it like?" Teddy stuttered.

"Oh, err, well, it is an absolutely huge castle in the desolated parts of Scotland. Magic radiates out of its VERY ancient walls. The grounds go on for miles around. There are fields and a forest, a waterfall, a lake and a gigantic, well, I guess it's a bit of the sea, I've never thought about it being so close to the coast, and a large… sort of… square. Then there's the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's hut. Also there's the wimping willow. That tree is demented!" Remus explained.

"Isn't that were you used to… hang out… with the Marauders?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes it is." Remus grinned at his son's sharp mind.

"When I go to Hogwarts… will you come to the shack so we can still be together at full moon?" Teddy pleaded.

Remus sighed; he had no idea whether Minerva would allow it…. But this was his son…. And he was practically begging him…. He was hardly going to say no!

"Of course I'll come to the shack with you Cubby." Remus mumbled.

Teddy beamed at his father and hugged him. "Dad, you know the houses…. Well, I was talking to Uncle Prongs about it and…." Teddy began

"Cub, sorting is a bit far off right now. I doubt you'll have to worry about it yet." Remus cut in.

"But Dad! Uncle Prongs says the only place is Gryffindor! What if I don't get into Gryffindor? Will you disown me?" Teddy interrupted.

Remus sighed heavily. How very like Prongs to say something like that! Trust him!

"No Teddy, I love you! I'd never disown you! Regardless of what Uncle Prongs says, I will be proud of you, whatever house you're sorted into. You'll do spectacularly! Now, how about we get you one of Mummy's cookies? Eh?" Remus pressed.

"I'd rather have some chocolate!" Teddy smirked.

"You are definitely my son Cubby! C'mon I'll get some from my secret stash!" Remus winked.

"I feel very honoured Sir!" Teddy squealed as the two turned upstairs

"You should be!" Remus teased and Teddy grinned, his baby teeth blinding.

"Remus John Lupin!" Dora shouted as she popped up from behind them both.

"Yes Dora dearest?" Remus said, putting on an innocent smile.

"What was all that about Chocolate Remus? Teddy?" Dora interrogated.

"Nothing Mummy!" Teddy lied.

"Hmm, right…. Well, I'm going to start on dinner." Dora decided her voice heavy with suspicion.

Both Lupin boys gave her a very innocent, sweet, cutesy smile and she left.

"Chocolate?" Teddy asked.

"Chocolate!" Remus agreed and the pair raced upstairs.

* * *

"Teddy, will you play with us?" Isobel begged.

She and Maiya had been wondering aimlessly around the house for what felt like hours.

Teddy groaned. He was sat at his desk scribbling away. His teacher had set him writing homework. It was only a paragraph on 'my favourite things' nothing too taxing… for Teddy, but it was still boring and Teddy, though he really would much rather play with his sisters, had promised his Dad that he'd do it straight away.

"Sorry Isobel. I have homework." Teddy sighed.

Maiya frowned and Isobel looked sympathetic.

"Is school really as awful as Jamesie says?" She asked.

"Not at all!" Teddy smiled. "James just…. Is a little unenthusiastic about work. You'll do fine Issie."

Isobel was starting reception in September. It was July and the last week of school.

"What if I'm terrible?" She wailed.

"You won't be!" Teddy assured her as he pulled her in for a hug. "You've been reading and writing for the last two years! You'll be miles ahead from the rest of the class, we all are!"

"Will Daddy be very annoyed if I don't do well?" Isobel questioned nervously.

Of course it was Daddy she was worried about. Mummy didn't see much importance in muggle schooling. She says as long as they can read and write for Hogwarts, they'll be set.

"Of course I won't!" a voice from behind them chuckled. "You'll do wonderfully, Isobel. I just know it!" Remus grinned.

"How do you know?" the four year old demanded.

"Because Daddy's know everything!" Teddy laughed and Remus winked at him.

"Naturally! And even if you do turn out more like James, against the rules and all forms of work, I won't mind in the slightest! I mean… I'd prefer you to do some form of work but…. Don't sweat and have fun!" Remus implored.

"Why can't I go with Issie?" Maiya demanded.

"Because you're only two M!" Teddy told his youngest sister. Seeing the look on her face he added, "And besides, what would Daddy do all day if you weren't here to keep him busy?" Remus laughed.

"What would I do indeed?"

* * *

"Mum! James swapped my tea set for one with nose biting tea cups!" Lily yelled.

"Mum! James has super glued my book pages together!" Sirius yelled.

"Mum!"

"James"

"Took"

"Our"

"Toys"

"Away!"

The triplets yelled as they banged their fists on the living room floor. Ever since they'd started speaking the house had been absolutely filled with noise!

"James Remus Potter! You get your backside in this kitchen right now!" Hermione shouted up the stairs.

James groaned. He didn't see why no one in this house could take a joke. He dragged his feet down the stairs and heaved himself into the kitchen before slumping into a chair.

"James, would you care to explain why you've been messing around with everyone's stuff?" Hermione demanded. James looked at his feet.

"James, everyone enjoys a laugh… but getting Lily's tea cups to try and eat her face when she wasn't expecting it, gluing together Sirius' favourite story book, taking away and hiding the triplets toys? That really isn't very kind." Harry told his son seriously.

"I was bored! I'm only trying to have a laugh!" James complained.

"I know you're bored!" Harry sniggered. "You tell us often enough! Look, a few more days at school. That's all. After that, we're all going to Hawaii! You, me, Mummy, Sirius, Lils, the triplets, Auntie Dora, Uncle Remus, Teddy, Isobel and Maiya. We'll have a really great time and I just know you will love every minute. But, for now at least, hold off on the pranks."

"Ok. I'm sorry I swapped you tea set Lily. You're real cups are in my room, I'll go get them. I'm sorry I glued your book Sirius. I know Dad knows a charm to reverse the damage, I've seen him do it myself. Clarissa, Louisa, Aurora, I'm sorry I took away your toys. They're in my room too. I'll go get them now too." James apologised.

"Nice on Jamesie. Go grab the stuff and bring it here. The rest of you, sit down, dinner is just about ready." Hermione stated. James nodded and ran upstairs eagerly.

* * *

"Harry, you are amazing! I could never have made James spill out apologies like that! It would have ended in a row and he'd have probably been left at home while we went on holiday!" Hermione sighed as she curled up on the bed with Harry.

"It's no mega skill! I just… well I guess I… erm…" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, you get through to James. He listens to you." Hermione smiled.

"I guess I just sort of understand him. You know once I put all of Dudley's pants in with Aunt Petunia's red blouse so all of his pants were pink!" Harry grinned.

Hermione laughed. "How mature of you Harry!" She snickered.

"Hey! I was 7 years old! I wouldn't do it now I'm 25!" Harry snorted.

"It must have been priceless to watch though." Hermione giggled as she snuggled closer.

"It was great! We have PE the next day too! Everyone in the changing rooms were laughing at him, even his 'friends'. It was the only time I felt popular." Harry grinned.

"I love you Harry. You're popular with me." Hermione beamed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Harry admitted as he hugged his wife tight.

"We're doing fine, aren't we Harry? I mean, we have six kids! All of them are incredibly bright, even James! They all have lovely friends and so do we. We're doing just fine financially, we've got fantastic jobs and I'm never happier when I'm here with you." Hermione mumbled.

"I agree completely! We're doing fabulously! I mean, were only 26 and well…. Nearly 26. I love you so much Mione. And I love every one of our beautiful children." Harry sighed.

"So do I Harry, so do I."


	23. Chapter 23- I Never Did Hate You Sirius

"Dad?" James yelled as he ran down the stairs clutching a letter.

"Teddy just owled. He says they will be ready in half an hour so Uncle Remus says to get our bags in the middle of the room…. In a sort of…. Pile."

"Ok Jamesie, go grab yours and Sirius' trunk and both of your rucksacks, bring Siri down with you. Can you get Lily to call me so I can levitate hers down for them please?" Harry instructed.

James saluted and ran off to find his brother and sister.

"Mione? Can you bring the girls and their stuff in here please? I'll grab our things in a minute."

Hermione entered with three one year olds trailing behind her. She was dragging the trunk with the names 'Clarissa and Aurora' written clearly on the top. Harry put in in the middle of the room and went to find the other kids. By the time he got to the stairs, James and Sirius were heaving the trunk, with 'James and Sirius' written on it, down. Both boys had their rucksacks on their back. Harry sent them off to the living room and went upstairs to find Lily.

Said girl was desperately trying to pull the trunk with 'Lily and Louisa' written on it out of the door.

"Lils, I said I'd levitate it down for you!" Harry smirked as he lifted his daughter up and put her on his back.

"Hold on tight kitten." He flicked his wand and the trunk lifted and whizzed off downstairs to the living room. Harry ran down the stairs with Lily squealing in delight all the way.

"That was fun Daddy!" the little girl beamed as she was set down beside Sirius.

Harry flicked his wand again and his and Hermione's trunk appeared. With a few more flicks, the trunks were piled neatly.

"Very flash Potter." A voice from behind them snickered.

"Nice to see you Dora!" Hermione smiled as she embraced her sister.

"Here, let me help you with those cases Remus." Harry offered.

One final flick and the 3 Lupin trunks joined the pile.

Hermione dragged all the kids together so she could admire all of their character backpacks. James had a Tommy Zoom rucksack, Teddy's had Mike the Night, Sirius' had Bob the Builder on it, Isobel's had Kerwhizz characters on them, Lily's was Waybuloo themed, Maiya's had In the Night Garden, Clarissa's had Raa Raa the Lion on it, Louisa's had the Zingzilla's, and Aurora's had Charlie and Lola. Hermione and Dora had chosen them according to each child's most loved program.

"Ok kids, ready to go?" Remus asked.

The 9 children nodded excitedly and the adults smiled fondly. They'd only been to Potter Chalet twice since their Honeymoon. Once when James was only a few months old and another time, just after Isobel turned 6 months. All the children had been looking forward to the holiday all year. Remus took a Pepsi can from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. "Portus." He mumbled and it glowed gold. He placed the can on top of the luggage pile and everyone touched it with their finger and within seconds they were standing in the living room of the chalet.

"Right Kids, here are the sleeping arrangements; James, Teddy and Sirius, you are in the first room to the left. Isobel, Lily and Maiya, you are the second door to the left. Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora, you are the third to the left. Me and Mione will be first to the right, Remus and Dora will be second to the right." Harry told them.

The children rushed off to find their rooms and the adults collapsed onto the sofas.

"I do hope those kids don't squabble terribly over the bunk beds." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, they won't. It'll be the eldest on the top bunk, second eldest on the bottom bunk, and youngest on the single bed." Remus mumbled.

"They won't complain. They're all good at getting on."

"Remus is right. The kids are closer than close." Harry agreed.

"Urgh! This is boring! Let's go down to the beach and build sand castles." Dora suggested.

"That's a great idea Dora!" Hermione beamed. "Kids! C'mon! Bring your swimming costumes and a towel; we're going down to the beach!"

Literally seconds later there were 9 children lined up obediently by the door.

"Let's go!" Remus grinned.

* * *

The family had a great day on the beach. There were so many sand castles built across the sand that they decided to join them all with a road and have it as a village. Remus got covered head to toe in sand- and actually took it very well. Hermione got soaked by Dora, James and Lily before she willingly entered the see. Harry worked alongside Teddy, Sirius and Isobel helping to make different shops and attractions for their sand village.

In the afternoon, Harry and Remus took Maiya out into to the sea and taught her how to swim. She did remarkably considering her disadvantage, and was soon splashing around like a baby duckling. Remus was still very protective over her and not very subtle about it either.

It was probably because of this that she swam very deep and disappeared completely. Remus had a panic attack and began swimming around franticly; little did he know that Maiya was hidden behind Harry who was pretending to look for her as well. When Remus turned his back, Harry whipped the two year old up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Hello Daddy!" She giggled and Remus sighed in relief before snatching her down and tickling her mercilessly.

"That'll teach you to scare your poor old Daddy like that!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, emphasis on the OLD!" Harry teased.

Maiya giggled and Remus swatted Harry's arm.

Just then Hermione, Dora and James swam out with the three little ones on their backs; the other kids weren't far behind. After goodness knows how many hours, Harry led them all back to the beach and began a barbeque for dinner.

* * *

"James." Sirius began nervously.

"Yes Siri?" James mumbled sleepily as he peered over his bunk to look at his brother.

He indicated for Sirius to climb up onto his bed and sit with him. Sirius did so and snuggled under the covers with him.

"Why do you think we've got closer again this holiday? You stopped liking me after you started school." Sirius asked.

James sighed deeply and hugged his brother.

"I never didn't like you Siri. You're my brother. You know I am always looking out for you and stuff. I guess I just wanted to look cooler around my friends." The older boy admitted.

"Oh." Sirius uttered. "I thought it was because I was a freak."

"What?! Who on earth told you that?" James demanded, forgetting his tiredness.

Sirius blushed and looked ashamed. "Aiden Mitt, Lucas Couz, and Mitchel Dazz." He confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me Siri? I could have sorted them out for you!" James groaned.

"No, they're my bullies. I can handle them. Besides, I don't really mind them… I guess. I have Hannah and Abigail." Sirius countered.

"Ok, I get you want to sort yourself… but tell me if it gets any worse, ok? I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to have your back." James insisted.

"James."

"Yes Sirius?"

"You're the best brother in the world!"

"Nah, that's you title!"

"We can share."

"Ok then. I can see it now, in flashing lights. 'The Potter Boys: Brother's extraordinaire!'"

"I don't want to be famous. I just want to be me."

"And that is why you're my awesome little bro!"

"Thanks James. Good night."

"Night Sirius."

* * *

"So Lily, tell me…. what is it like, you know… living with two brothers and three sisters?" Isobel asked.

"Erm, well, it's very… busy…. And loud too!" Lily murmured. "I like having a big family, but sometimes I wish I was an only child!"

"Yeah, I get it. It's like…. There is so much going on that sometimes you can feel a bit…. Forgotten, right?" Isobel agreed.

"Yeah that's it. I like it more than not though." Lily smiled.

"Yeah me too! Teddy's a really nice big brother. He always puts us first. He always gives us his treats too. Like, yesterday, I was still hungry after my cookie… so he gave me his. He didn't even think about it. He just gave it to me!" Isobel beamed.

"Yeah, Teddy's so nice! I would never swap my brothers though. Jamesie is so funny; he always cheers me up; even if I've had a nightmare or something. And Sirius is really nice to me too. He always has time and will play whatever I want him too." Lily told her cousin.

"Yeah, I like your brothers too. Maiya's a dear though, isn't she? She never complains, never. She always puts on a brave face and a strong smile. She's only two and already every day is a challenge. I think I'd be terrible if I was in her place! I've never been very good at… balance and handy work. Imagine having to do everything one handed!" Isobel exclaimed.

"Yes, the poor little thing. She's very sweet though. Quiet too. Not at all like the triplets! Clarissa seems to think it's her mission in life to make as much noise as possible. Louisa is my favourite; she's a lot like me I suppose. Confident and eager to be running around with the older kids too. She comes out with the cutest things sometimes. Once she told me I looked like a fairy princess and then begged me to let her dress me up as one! It was so sweet! I dressed her up too and Mummy took a photo." Lily rambled.

"Aurora is a funny little thing, isn't she? She doesn't seem too want to speak at all!" Isobel added. "Oh yes, Aurora the oddbod! She seems sweet enough, but no one really knows her…. Except Sirius. She just snuggles up with him in the library and follows him around the house like a little lost puppy! Mummy and Daddy try to get her to talk a lot, but she hides herself away in Sirius' leg. How can anyone be that shy? And in front of her own family!" Lily chattered.

"I heard Dominique say that Uncle Charlie says that she and Skye seem to have some sort of telepathic understanding. I think Skye must be like her, because Summer is definitely more like Rissa and Lou." Isobel gossiped.

"Hmm, anyway (YAWN!) Can we carry on in the morning? I'm tired (YAWN!) and I don't want to wake up M with our talking." Lily muttered.

"Ok (YAWN!) Nighty Night Lily!" Isobel mumbled.

"Nighty Night Issie!" Lily stumbled as she turned over to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24- Acciental Magic

Hey Readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been so busy and was on holiday at the weekend. I just don't know where the last two weeks have gone! Anyway, I hope to update a lot sooner so sorry again for the wait. Forgiven? I hope so. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Teddy? Teddy! Teddy where are you?" Maiya shouted as she desperately ran around the chalet.

Tears poured down her tiny face and she was shaking violently.

But it wasn't Teddy who heard the little girls frightened cries. It was her Daddy.

"Maiya? Baby, what are you doing up at this time?" Remus yawned.

He froze when he caught sight of his baby girls tear stained face.

"D.. D.. Daddy? W.. where's T..T.. Teddy?" Maiya sobbed.

"I.. He.. Maiya, what happened?" Remus asked as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

Maiya shook her head and stayed silent.

"Baby girl, tell Daddy… please. I can help." Remus whispered softly.

"I.. I.. I had a N.. Nightmare…. I need Teddy! He makes that monsters in the shadows go away… he keeps me safe." Maiya mumbled.

"Maiya, Teddy is sleeping. Can I scare away the monsters?" Remus offered cautiously.

"NO!" Maiya shouted. "I need Teddy!"

Remus sighed and cradled her close.

"Ok M. I'll go and get him. Wait here for me, ok?" He sighed.

The little girl nodded and buried herself in the sofa.

Remus crept into the boys room and shook his son awake.

"Teddy." He practically mouthed. "Maiya needs you."

As if his life depended on it, Teddy jumped up and bolted out of the door.

By the time Remus got out of the room himself, his heart melted at the sight he saw.

Teddy was sat on the sofa with Maiya snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair and rocked gently back and forth.

"What happened Emmy?" he questioned smoothly.

"I.. h.. had a.. a.. a nightmare! I w.. was trying t.. t.. to g... get away from a m.. monster!" Maiya uttered.

"shh. It's ok. I'm here. Look, Issie and Lily are in your room with you. But, if you want… I can still check the room for the baddies." Teddy offered.

"I.. I don't want to go back in there." Maiya muttered as she clung tighter to her brothers pj's. "Don't make me go in there alone!"

"How about we both stay here then, on the couch?" Teddy suggested. "It will be like a camp out. That's ok, isn't it Dad?"

Remus nodded smiling.

"I'll get your blanket." Teddy told the younger child as he skipped off.

Just before he left he felt his father's strong arms around his shoulders.

"Good Man. I'm proud of you Cub." Remus whispered and both Lupin boys grinned proudly.

* * *

"Oh! Teddy, Maiya, what are you doing out here?" Isobel asked startled as she wandered sleepily into the lounge.

"Morning Issie! M had a nightmare last night so I slept out here with her." Teddy explained as he hugged his sister.

"Teddy, do I have to go back to the bedroom tomorrow?" Maiya groaned.

"Of course not! I'll stay out here with you all holiday if you want me to." Teddy assured her.

"Thanks Teddy, you're the best!" Maiya squealed.

"I counter that!" Dora laughed as she strode into the room and kissed each of her children's foreheads. "I think that I'm the best!" She teased.

"No way Mumma! Teddy slept out all night with M coz she had a nightmare!" Issie insisted.

"Oh, wow. Really Teddy? That was kind!" Dora smiled, surprised at her sons sweetness.

"Well, I couldn't let her stay out alone." Teddy mumbled embarrassed.

"You were very nice Cubby. And… being the wonderful father I am…. I bought you some chocolate!" Remus grinned.

Teddy's eyes widened.

"Thanks Dad!" he exclaimed as he took the wondrous sweet treat in his hands.

"Oh Remus! couldn't you have waited till after breakfast?" Dora complained.

"No!" both Lupin boys chorused.

"Morning all!" Harry yawned as he and Mione stumbled in sleepily.

"Morning Nunkie!" Maiya beamed.

Ever since she first started speaking, Maiya had always call Harry Nunkie, and Mione Auna.

"Hey there Emmy! Teddy, wait till you've had your breakfast." Harry mumbled as he high fived his youngest niece.

"Aw! But Uncle Harry!" Teddy whined. "Dad said I could!"

"Teddy, eat it after breakfast! Your Dad should know better." Mione forced.

Teddy sighed and slipped the bar into his pocket, for later.

Just then, in came a very wide awake James, and a very un awake Sirius.

"Oi oi!" James greeted as he jumped up to the table and snatched a piece of toast from the growing pile of breakfast food.

"I can't believe you ALL left me!" Lily yelled as she stomped in. "I was all alone!"

"Sorry Lils, I didn't think you'd wake so soon." Isobel apologised.

The triplets toddled out sucking their thumbs.

"Hello darlings!" Hermione welcomed as she scooped the trio up and kissed their hair.

"I'm so glad she doesn't do that to us anymore." Sirius whispered to James.

"Ok, everyone to the table before James eats all the grub!" Harry joked.

* * *

"Mummy, can I have a biscuit?" Lily pleaded.

"Oh Kitten! Lunch is in half an hour, cant you wait sweetie?" Hermione sighed.

"No!" Lily said quickly. "I really am very hungry Mummy! Please!"

Hermione groaned before reluctantly handing her daughter the biscuit tin. Lily grinned, grabbed the biscuit and flung her arms around her mother's neck.

"Mummy, can I ask you a question?" Lily began.

"Well, you just did… but go on… ask another one." Hermione smiled.

"Why have Jamesie, Teddy, Sirius AND Issie started accidental magic when I haven't?" the little girl demanded.

"Well Lils, they're all older than you! They started showing signs of magic pretty young really; and you're only 3." Hermione muttered trying to find a way to ease her daughter into the fact that she could have to wait till she was 10 for her magic to kick in.

"I still don't think it's fair! I want to be magical like you Mummy!" Lily cried.

"You will be sweetie… just… wait a little while, it'll come to you. And when it does, you can show off as much as you like." Mione assured her.

Lily sighed deeply.

"Ok Mummy. Thanks for the biscuit." She mumbled as she went off to find James.

* * *

That night at dinner everyone was enjoying a comfortably silent meal when James thought it'd be funny to flick peas at Lily. In a very unlike Lily fashion, the young girl stayed remarkably calm and didn't even look at him.

Then one pea went in her eye. Her head shot round and glared at him growling slightly.

"Lily! Your spoon is bending! You aren't even touching it!" Sirius gasped.

Everyone looked down shocked to see Lily's spoon hovering an inch from the table and bending as if it was in pain.

"Lily's doing Magic!" Issie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lily shouted. "I am Magic!"

"Congratulations Princess!" Harry grinned kissing her forehead.

"Wow Lils! that's quicker than any of the others." Dora stuttered.

"I gotta hand it to ya Sis! You're pretty darn good for a kid!" James teased.

"Not a kid anymore! I'm practically grown up!" Lily argued.

"Don't grow up to quickly Lily. You're a kid for a while, but an adult for AGES!" Remus chuckled.

"I'm so proud of you Lils!" Sirius whispered in his sister's ear.

"You're so cool Lily!" Maiya declared.

"Well done Lils, I'd say you'll be pretty powerful!" Teddy told his cousin

"Our Big Sister…"

"Is the ultimate sister…"

"And we love her too!" the triplets added.

"Thanks you three!" Lily beamed, blushing a little at all the compliments.

"Well, if you all finish your dinners, I dare say there'll be a special treat for pudding!" Harry laughed.

"What is it?!" James urged excitedly.

"That is for us to know and you all to find out!" Dora smirked.

"Last to finish dinner is a flobber worm!" Isobel squealed and all 9 of them started shovelling down their food at an alarming rate!


	25. Chapter 25- King of The Castle

Hey Readers, this is such a dramatic chapter! OMG! this chapter is all about James, Teddy and Sirius and how boys being boys can land you in it. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks Your Loyal Writer..

* * *

"C'mon Teddy, Sirius! Hurry up, I want to explore!" James shouted.

"We're coming!" Teddy called.

"You know James, if Mum finds out we're here alone… we're going to be in so much trouble!" Sirius moaned.

"Nah! Dad will love it!" James grinned.

It had been James' idea to lead his brother and cousin out of their safely guarded view. They were now trampling through the unknown, and portentously dangerous, caves of the Hawaiian coast. James climbed excitedly on top of a high, rough and rugged rock.

"Look Siri, Teddy! I'm the king of the castle, and you're the dirty rascals!" James sung.

"Honestly Potter! If you fall I wont take any responsibility what so ever!" Teddy chuckled.

"Join me Teds, then we can rule together!" James offered giving Teddy a hand up.

"Can I rule with you James?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Sorry little brother, but I just can't let you do that. After all, if you ruled with us, who would we have to rule over!" James snickered.

Sirius sighed heavily and sat on the roughly-even ground. Teddy leaned against the wall of the cave and wore a slight smirk. James however climbed higher and higher, from rock to rock.

"Erm, James… I think you've climbed high enough!" Sirius stuttered.

"Oh Cool! Teddy, Sirius, get a load of this! There's a little ditch down here with something glittering in it! Real treasure!" James exclaimed leaning further and further out.

"James, Sirius is right. Get away from the edge of that rock." Teddy uttered.

"Oh you guys are such spoil spots!" James laughed as he leaned completely out over the large gap.

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell head first into the ditch.

"AHH!" he screamed before a deadly silence.

"James!" Teddy and Sirius yelled as they scrambled up the rocks towards where the older boy had fallen from.

Teddy made sure they were a safe distance from the edge before they leaned over. James was pressed against the wall holding his left shoulder.

"James! Are you ok?" Sirius cried. "M..my shoulder!" James yelped.

"I'll get Dad!" Sirius decided.

"NO!" James barked. "We cant get Dad… or Mum… or anyone."

"James, you're hurt. Maybe my Dad could help?" Teddy reasoned.

"No one can know!" James pressed.

"I'll come down and get you!" Sirius stated.

"Yeah! Sirius, take off your belt. I'll take off mine. We'll make a rope, like in the movies. I'll lower you down, you grab James, I'll pull you both up." Teddy grinned.

"Excellent!" James beamed.

Once the 'rope' was made, Sirius began to climb down into the ditch- holding onto the belts all the way.

"Can you stand Jamesie?" Sirius asked nervously.

James nodded and Sirius tied the 'rope' around him. Teddy began to heave his cousin up and found it incredibly difficult; even so, with the determination of a Lupin and the strength that came with being a wolf cub… James was safe in 5 minutes flat! He lowered the 'rope' back down to Sirius and the youngest boy grabbed it, eager to get out.

"Hold on tight Siri!" Teddy called down.

Sirius gripped the belt tighter than anything else. Teddy began pulling hard on the belts but soon there was a ripping sound and the belts separated!

"HELP!" Sirius screamed as fell backwards.

"SIRI!" James shouted.

"Merlin's Beard! Sirius?" Teddy yelled.

"Teddy go and get the adults! Bring them all!" James instructed.

Teddy nodded and ran off out of the cave.

"Sirius? Sirius? Can you hear me?" James cried.

There was silence.

* * *

It seemed like years before James heard the shouts of his Parents as they and his aunt and uncle ran in and over to him.

"James! Are you alright?" His mother asked urgently. James nodded blinking rapidly.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded, wildly looking around.

"Down here uncle Harry!" Teddy informed him, half dragging his uncle over to the edge of the highest and most precarious rocks.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, clearly shocked by the state of his small son.

Without a second thought regarding his own safety, Harry leapt into the ditch. Sirius' body was crumpled. He wouldn't respond to anything. He had a pulse- but it was weak. Harry scooped the boy up into his arms and disapparated.

* * *

"Daddy! W.. what happened t.. t… to Sirius?" Lily stammered.

Harry didn't respond. He didn't even look up in acknowledgement. He couldn't take his eyes off his son. He was only 5 years old!

Moments later the other adults appeared in the room. Hermione was carrying James, who was white as a sheet. Remus had a strong hand on Teddy's shoulder. Dora ushered Lily from the room and went to instruct all the girls not to leave their rooms until she returned. Slowly Harry lay Sirius onto the sofa and knelt beside him, holding his hand.

Hermione sat James on the table and began quickly looking him over.

"You have a fractured shoulder, James. I can fix that now. Episky! Erm… I'll get you a pain potion." She rambled.

Hermione then took James over to the dark corner where Teddy was standing- silently watching. She ran over the sofa and began a diagnosis on Sirius.

"3 broken ribs, severe head injury, minor pelvic abrasions, minor spinal damage." She mumbled as she bustled around, finding every potion and doing every spell she knew.

When she was finished she tenderly picked up her son and carried him off to her own room. She sat on one side, Harry sat on the other. Both parents scared, both parents shaking, both parents praying. Dora left to inform the girls of the recent traumatic events; while Remus went to tackle the boys Both boys were wide eyed, shaking and breathing heavily.

* * *

"Sit, now!" Remus ordered.

They followed.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? How dare you disappear without notice or permission? How could you drag Sirius along with you, when you knew how much trouble you'd be in?" Remus thundered.

Both children were crying silently and shaking like leaves.

"Sirius was in a state of near death! I hope you're happy!"

"I… I'm r.. really s.. s.. sorry Uncle R.. Remus. i.. i.. it was my f.. fault. I d..dragged Teddy and S.. Sirius along. I th.. thought it would be an ad.. adventure!" James sobbed.

"I… it wasn't James fault Dad, h.. honest. It was m.. mine too. I decided t.. to go and n.. now Sirius is h.. hurt coz of it!" Teddy cried.

"I hope you realise the severity of your actions. I will consider you punishments for this serious lack of judgement. Now, Sirius is stable. He is resting." Remus assured them.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief. Remus opened his arms and they ran into them.

"Oh and James." Remus said suddenly. "Be warned, your mother might just use your organs for her potions as your punishment."

James blinked in shock then nodded feebly.

"C'mon James, Lily will want to know what's going on." Teddy mumbled.

And with that the cousins ran off.

* * *

"M.. Mum? D.. Dad?" Sirius stammered as he wearily opened his eyes.

Before the focused and he could get his bearings, a pair of warm, tender, loving arms wrapped themselves tightly around him. He was lifted up, out of the bed, and snuggled into the warmth of his mother's chest.

"W.. what happened to m.. me?" the little boy asked.

"You had a… a fall Sirius." the strong voice of his father told him.

"Do you remember it Sweetie?" Hermione question carefully.

Realisation dawned on Sirius and he shot bolt up right.

"Is James ok? Did he and Teddy get out?" he interrogated.

"James and Teddy are fine. Though they are in trouble for going off to the cave without permission, as are you I'm afraid Pup." Harry told his son.

Sirius groaned.

"I'm sorry we went to the cave. Really I am. Please don't punish James and Teddy. I'm the idiot whose genius idea it was to make the rope that broke!" Sirius pleaded.

"No Sirius Honey. You're not an idiot. It's not your fault either. James should have known better than dragging you along in the first place. And we'd not have known at all if he hadn't have gone so close to the edge and fallen." Hermione countered.

"Mum, can we come in yet?" a shout from behind the door asked.

"Yes, come in boys." Hermione sighed.

The door swung open and two boys ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Sirius!" the chorused.

"Hey James! Hey Teddy!"

"Are you ok?" James urged.

"I'm fantastic! Hunky dory!" Sirius snorted, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ok boys." Remus said as he and Dora came in. "The four of us _(gestures to the adults)_ have decided that you've all been punished enough as it is. So, there will be no grounding or extra chores as long as you all promise to ask before going exploring next time."

"Cool! Thanks Dad!" Teddy grinned.

"Hey! It was my idea to cut the punishment you know!" Dora complained.

"Thanks Mum!" Teddy corrected.

"Thanks Auntie Dora!" James and Sirius beamed.


	26. Chapter 26- Issie Starts School

Hey Readers, this is a bit of a filler chapter. But there we are, things must be done. Haters gon hate. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Today is so special!" Hermione sighed.

The entire Potter/Lupin clan we walking the kids to school.

"I can't believe Dominique is in her last year of Muggle School!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know! I remember when we first saw her as a baby! Hell, I remember Fleur being pregnant with her!" Dora agreed.

"And look at us!" Remus added. "James is in his first year of Junior, Teddy's in his last of infant, Sirius is year 1 and Isobel is starting already!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Isobel mumbled forlornly.

"Why not?" Lily asked, clearly surprised. "You've been banging on about how excited you are ALL summer!"

"What if I'm awful? What if I have no friends?" Isobel groaned.

"Issie, you're already miles ahead of the muggles academically! And you have Abigail and Luke to hang out with!" Teddy assured his sister.

"We're here!" James declared. "Oh, there's Jared and Elijah! Gotta go!"

"No, James say good bye properly!" Hermione ordered.

James groaned. "Bye guys! Lily, M, Clarissa, Louisa, Aurora, no driving Uncle Remus insane, ok? Teddy, I'm on a different playground now… but I'll meet you at the border. Sirius, give your teacher hell for me! I always suspected the year 1 teachers had a particular distaste for me. Issie, you'll do fine. You're smart and cute. Have fun! Bye Mum, I'll not burn the school down. Or at least not in the first week! Dad, say hey to Kingsley for me. Bye Auntie Dora, Uncle Remus!"

"Bye James!" the entire group chorused as the boy ran off to meet his friends.

"I'll say bye next… coz I think I just saw Georgie and Louis. Issie, I'll check on you at first break and lunch, same for you Sirius. M, look after Dad for me. Lily look after M. Rissa, Eesa, Rora, keep an eye on Lily. Bye Mum, I'll do my best not to die of boredom in class. Dad, I promise I'll still try with my work. Uncle Harry, Auntie Dora, I'll try to stop James from burning the school down… no promises though! See ya!" Teddy rushed before he too ran off.

"There's Freddie and Hannah! Bye Lils, Bye Clarissa, Louisa, Aurora. Be good, ok? M make sure Lily doesn't smash too many glasses trying to help with the washing up! Isobel I'll find you at break time. Mum, Dad, I'll do ok, I promise. I'll try to keep my head out of a book… but it may not be easy. See you Auntie Dora, Bye Uncle Remus." Sirius smiled before he went after his friends.

"Issie, do you want us to walk you to class?" Dora asked brightly.

"Erm… no. I can do it myself. I'm sure Abby and Luke will be here somewhere." Isobel uttered.

"Ok. Bye darling! Be good, chin up, smile on." Dora encouraged.

"Have fun Foxlet!" Remus chuckled, hugging his daughter.

"Bye Isobel" Hermione beamed.

"Show the teachers whose boss!" Harry winked.

"Bye Issie! I'll miss you lots!" Maiya muttered sadly.

"Bye M. I'll miss you too." Isobel sighed.

"See ya Issie!" Lily grinned.

"Bye Lils!" Isobel beamed.

"Bye Bye!" The triplets fare welled.

Isobel put on a brave smile and marched herself off to class.

"I can't believe Issie's starting school!" Remus stammered.

"It'll be odd without her at home." Lily murmured.

"I don't really want her to go to school!" Maiya cried.

"Of course you do!" Dora smirked. "Now there are less people to share the chocolate with."

* * *

"Daddy, when do I go to school?" Maiya asked quietly while the others were having lunch.

"Not for a while yet Princess. Lily starts in a year and you start the year after that." Remus informed her.

"I know it's far off but… I've been thinking… Jamesie says that there are some mean kids at school. I know Sirius has some people who say … stuff. What if they make fun of me because I only have one arm?" Maiya stuttered.

"Then you tell me straight away… or if it's awful find Teddy and have him sort it out at school then tell me when you get home. I'm sure they won't though." Remus muttered.

He didn't even want to think about the possibility of his baby girl being bullied.

"Ok." Maiya sighed.

"I don't want to go to school! It sounds awfully boring the way James tells it!" Lily moaned.

"I'm sure you'll have great fun Lily. Still you're not going for another year yet." Remus chuckled.

"He says he needs to start training me, Lola, Lysander and Drew to become pranksters." Lily announced proudly.

"I'm sure the school will be delighted!" Remus laughed.

"I think School is pointless!" Clarissa declared.

"We'll learn to read and write here" Louisa agreed.

"And we already know Summer and Skye so we don't need to meet new friends." Aurora added.

"School is a complete necessity. Not matter what James says!" Remus countered.

"Daddy, is there any chocolate in the cupboard?" M asked smiling angelically.

* * *

"Urgh! Maudire ce devoirs de maths stupide!" Dominique groaned as she threw hew maths book at her wall.

"Dominque honey, much as I feel for you, I'm sure abusing your maths book won't get your homework done!" Bill chuckled as he entered his eldest daughter's room.

Everything around way white or shy blue, not at all like Victorie's pink palace.

"But Dad! Vic hasn't started anything like this yet, Louis is still just a kid… so there's no hope there, Mum never did English mathematics, and you were home schooled!" Dominique complained.

"Why don't you go and ask Auntie Hermione about it? It's Saturday so she'll be at home." Bill suggested.

"That's not a bad idea Dad. I'll floo call her." Dominique decided.

Half an hour later Dominique and Hermione were bent over the maths book, tackling the horrors of long division! Victorie and Louis were in the lounge with James, Sirius and Lily; as Harry had taken Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora out to the park.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Dominique protested. "I just don't see the logic!"

"You will." Hermione assured her. "And when it clicks you'll be sailing through this."

"Aunt Mione, what do you remember about that day in Diagon Alley? The day when I was little and the bad wizards came?" Dominique asked.

"Erm… You remember that? Wow. Erm… well, we had just been to see Uncle Fred and Uncle George's joke shop for the first time. We were sat outside the ice-cream parlour and you were telling us all about how excited you were to have a little sister." Hermione began.

"Then the Death Eaters came." Dominique pressed.

"Yes, then the Death Eaters came. We tried to get you inside but you wanted to stay with your Dad. We got you all away safely quickly and duelled a bit. Anyway, we won and no one was hurt… well apart from the Death Eaters." Hermione finished.

"Oh. I remember screaming and being taken away. That's all." Dominique mumbled.

All of a sudden Remus ran into the room with a terrified look on his face. "Malfoy has escaped Azkaban!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Hermione screeched.

"He got away! Everyone is looking for him, but what if he comes here?" Remus gasped.

"He… He can't get in. the house is protected. We're safe… we're safe." Hermione stammered, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as anyone else.

"I'll get Vic and Louis. We should be getting home." Dominique piped up as she ran off to find her brother and sister.

At that minute Harry walked in with Clarissa on his back, Louisa on his shoulders and Aurora on his hip.

"Oh, Hi Remus! What can we do for you?" He greeted.

Neither adults could think of anything to say. What could they say? What could they do? How could they keep their families safe?


	27. Chapter 27- Mother's Day

Hey Readers, so this chapter is obviously inspired by today being mothers day. so hello to all you mothers and I hope you've had a great day! anyway, Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Remus and Hermione just stood there. Their mouths moved hopelessly but no words came out. Harry was just about to press them for information when Dora stumbled out of the fireplace, clutching 'The Daily Prophet'. She too simply couldn't find words to fit the occasion. She thrust the paper at Harry who read the title quickly.

'Malfoy Escapes Azkaban'

Harry gaped at the newspaper in horror.

"Clarissa, Louisa, Aurora; go upstairs and play with your brothers and sisters." He instructed as he set his three youngest daughters down.

They pouted, clearly wanting to know what was going on, but slouched off all the same.

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione cried as she collapsed into Harry's arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What we do every day." Harry replied simply. "We'll walk the kids to school with our wands on us but hidden. Increase the protection charms on the houses and make sure Dobby, Winky and Miffy are kept in the loop."

"We can't tell the kids." Dora sighed as she leaned heavily into Remus. "Imagine how scared they'll be!"

"Wh.. What if he t.. tries to go a.. after J.. James?" Hermione demanded as she looked up with frightened eyes. "He wants to get to us. What better way than through our children?"

"We'll keep them safe; just as we always do." Remus vowed.

"Mummy? Can we have fish fingers for dinner?" Lily asked as she skipped into the room. Upon seeing the expressions on the adults faces she backed away. "I.. I'll come back later." She muttered before scampering out.

"Come on you three, I'll put the kettle on." Harry mumbled as he filled said device with water.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled as she had a warm cup of tea handed to her.

"I need to go and talk to Mum." Dora uttered, standing up and disapparating.

"I should go and find the kids." Remus murmured, sending an apologetic look at Hermione.

"Bye Remus." the Potters chorused.

"So." Harry started. "Shall I put the fish fingers on?"

* * *

"James! Psst James!" a voice from the end of James' bed hissed.

Groggily James opened his eyes.

"Wh.. what? What? What do you want?" he asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"James, it's Mother's day! I forgot, you forgot, we all forgot!" Harry urged.

"Oh… well… erm." He stammered as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I need you to help me get your mum a card and some flowers." Harry told him.

"What? Why me? Sirius is the swot, Lily is the Princess and the triplets are…. The babies. Why not get one of them to go with you. I'm tired!" The boy groaned.

"Well, I need you!" Harry grinned. "You are the oldest, but also the most mischievous and sneaky. I need high levels of sneakiness!"

"Well then, I guess I'm your man." James smirked, jumping out of bed. "Give us a minute and I'll get dressed.

Exactly one minute and 42 seconds later, James looked at his watch and groaned. It was 7 am! James Potter was up at 7 am on a weekend! Despicable!

The two Potters snuck down stairs and past the kitchen, slipped out of the door and got straight into Harry's flying motorcycle! Of course, they couldn't fly it now. Too many muggles. No, now they would have to brave the London traffic.

Luckily there wasn't to many traffic jams at 7 on a Sunday. Within 2 minutes flat, both scruffy raven haired males were stood outside Clintons cards, which was just opening up.

"Ok, you get the card- a nice one please Pup- and I'll get the flowers. Ready? Go!" Harry instructed and the pair raced inside, chose the bunch/card, paid and ran back to the motor bike in record time.

"Nicely done!" James smirked.

"ok kiddo, now home." Harry snickered, roaring the engine.

Once home- at 07:30- James took the card and raced upstairs, leaving Harry to arrange the flowers.

James grabbed a quill and pot of ink and charged into Sirius' room thrusting the quill at him.

"J.. James? What in the name of Merlin?" Sirius stammered.

"Ahh little brother, some one forgot it was Mother's Day! Luckily for you your awesome big brother over e here has just successfully purchased a rather nice card. Now sign! And hurry, I need to go and fetch the girls!" James chuckled as he threw the card and ink onto his brothers bed and went in search of his sisters.

After all the children had signed the card and were dressed nicely and standing beside the rather gorgeous flowers and card, Harry went to fetch Hermione.

Well, need we say that she was so touched by the entire affair that each child got a kiss on the cheek- and a peck on the lips for Harry- before she'd even got round to opening the card!

_Dear Mum,_

_Have a magic Mother's Day!_

_Hope you like the flowers, dad helped me choose. Anyway, Lots of love James x_

_Dear Mum,_

_Happy Mother's Day_

_Hope we topped last years whole burnt Jam tart thing…. At least we tried. Anyway, enjoy your flowers_

_Lots of Love Sirius xx_

_Dear Mummy_

_Happy Mummy's Day_

_Lots of Love Lily xxxxx _

_(I think my writing is getting better. What do you think?)_

_Dear Mummy,_

_Today is Mother's Day so Have a good time! Hope you like the flowers!_

_Lots and Lots and Lots of love from Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S. James helped us do the writing bit. Coz we cant actually write very well yet!_

_To my Most dear and beautiful wife,_

_I just thought I'd gate crash the kids' card to wish you a happy mothers day and to congratulate you (well us) on our six beautiful children who get more and more fantastic every day! Well done us!_

_All my love always_

_Your Harry xxx_

"Thank you all!" Hermione cried, eloping the six children into a warm hug. "The card is perfect and the flowers are beautiful!"

"Ok Kids, last one to the breakfast table is a flobber worm!" Harry chortled and the six little bundles of mischief disappeared into the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, Harry swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Perfect! All Perfect!" Hermione beamed as she buried her head in her husbands shoulder.

Harry picked her up, bridal style, and carried her off towards the inviting smell of pancakes and jam, tea and toast, and coffee and cake?!

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione sighed.

"Yes sweet pea?" Harry replied innocently.

"Why is there cake at the breakfast table?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her smile.

"But darling, it's not just any cake! It's Mother's Day cake! Victoria Sponge, you favourite!" Harry chuckled.

"mmm! Ok Potter, I'll let you off this time!" Hermione laughed before pecking him on the lips once more and setting about tucking into her breakfast feast!

For now at least, all her worried thoughts of Malfoy had dissolved


	28. Chapter 28- An Unwanted Visitor

Hey Readers, look, I have yr 8 exams coming up and I have to revise like CRAZY so from now till like…. The 9th-10th of May I'm not sure if I'll be able to post regularly or at all. I'll try my best of course and I'm sorry about this but my education is kind of important! Anyway, since you're all so lovely I know you'll forgive me. so.. ooh! Warning swearing! Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer…

* * *

Things had been very quiet lately. Harry had made sure he kept Dobby and Safira in the loop so they could warn others and help protect the family. But all this unexplained confinement had been boring the kids to death!

James kept himself cooped up in his room sending Hedwig to and from his friedns houses with hundreds of letters.

Sirius was reading at double his normal rate and his type of book was changing too. He no preferred books with no pictures at all, pretty amazing since he was only year 1!

Lily had played thousands of games with her dolls and was no so bored she often just sat on her bed singing to herself.

Clarissa, Louisa and Aurora had watched almost every Disney movie in existence and could recite every word of The Lion King and Snow White.

Teddy was in desperate need of a new sketch book as he'd very nearly filled his current one (which was his 3rd this month!) with sketches of his Mum, Dad, Sisters, WolfSelf, WolfDad, Jasper [who is Dora's thestral if you have forgotten] and of course his two best friends- Louis and Georgia. He now spent almost all of his time in the basement with Jasper now days. Sometimes drawing, sometimes as a cub. Remus suspected his sons connection with Jasper was due to some sort of animal bond thing because of his cub form.

Isobel was getting quieter by the day. Sometimes she'd sit in her room and throw her quaffle in the air and catch it. Other times, when Mummy was home, she'd silently assist with cookie making; or even just curl up on the sofa with her.

Maiya, however, was using the time to get more and more independent. It was a common occurance to see her with bruises, cuts, scrapes and various plasters as she insisted on climbing on her wardrobe and diving onto her bed. Not only that! More than once she thought it would be fun to slide forwards down 5 flights of stairs at home. Seriously! Forwards! Needless say that Remus almost had a fit when he heard the loud thump and the distinct cries of "OW! My wrist!"

Harry, Hermione, Dora and Remus were getting worried. They didn't like keeping things from their children but this was serious! They were all getting so tired of being home.

* * *

"That's it!" Harry groaned as he threw his Daily Prophet down. Hermione, Dora and Remus looked up startled.

"What's it Harry?" Remus asked confused.

"I've had it! We cant coop the kids up in here any longer! It's 10am, we'll get the kids and take them to Diagon Alley. They can all have an ice cream and I think we should get them all a pet as a reward for their good behaviour. Tomorrow we'll take them over to see their Grandma and Grandpa." Harry announced.

"I think that's a great idea Harry!" Dora grinned. "Ice-cream and pets all round!"

"They can learn responsibility from them." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah because I'm not going to be pet keeper!" Remus snorted.

"I'll call them down." Dora told them leaving to go to the stairs. "Kids! Come down here and bring your coats!"

There was a distinct sound of "HURRAH!" from James' bedroom as he, Teddy and Sirius cam careering down the stairs. Lily, Isobel and Maiya were not far behind them but the triplets beat everyone since they emerged from the living room rather than from their room.

"Where are we going Dad?" James questioned.

"To Diagon Alley!" Harry declared. "For an ice-cream and a surprise!"

"Ok Clarrissa, Louisa, Aurora, I want you all to hold onto me. I'm apparating us there. I don't particularly want you flooing." Hermione muttered as she grabbed hold of her youngest children.

"Maiya, I'll aparate us their too." Remus decided.

Maiya shook her head mischievously, stole some floo powder, ran into the grate, threw down the powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Remus groaned before taking some powder and heading towards the fire place.

"Come on Dad! Did you really expect M to go with you?" Teddy chuckled as his father frowned and threw down the powder.

* * *

Within 10 minutes all 13 persons were stood outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. "What are you all having you bunch of terrors?" Dora grinned.

"I call chocolate!" James shouted.

"Me too!" Teddy agreed.

"Me three!" Lily decided.

"Me four!" Maiya approved.

"Can I have Mint choc chip Please Mummy?" Isobel enquired.

"Of course sweetie." Dora smiled.

"Me too Please Auntie Dora!" Clarissa begged.

"And Me!" Louisa followed up.

"Can I have strawberry please!" Aurora beamed.

"And me also please, Auntie Dora." Sirius settled.

"None for me thank Dora." Hermione declined.

"I'll have chocolate please love." Remus laughed as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Moony, I shall join you!" Harry concluded.

"So… 7 chocolate, 2 strawberry and 3 mint choc chip, yes?" Dora clarified.

"7 chocolate?! I counted 6!" Teddy countered.

"I'm hungry too Cubby!" Dora snickered as she went inside.

* * *

After they finished their ice-creams, the children raced each other towards the apothecary where they would be getting new pets each! It took ages! After all, to get every child a pet is 9. That is about 15 minutes per person to choose a species, breed and, of course, name. But then Remus and Dora decided that they too wanted pets as Harry and Hermione still had theirs from when they were teens at Hogwarts.

By the time they got back it was 16:30! The Lupins decided to stay he night at Potter Manor; so Dora quickly left and returned with Jasper, so he could still eat that night! Teddy was staying in James' Room, Isobel was staying in Lily's room, and Maiya was staying with the triplets.

"So, just so I know whose is whose pets…. Can you all just quickly clarify?" Harry asked before dinner.

"I, James the awesome, have an owl- I've named him Fighter!"

"I, Teddy the artist, have an owl too. I called him Bear. So its like… Teddy and Bear- Teddy Bear! Get it?"

"I, Sirius the bookworm, have a rat. I've named him Tatty; and no James, you cannot use him to polish your boots!"

"I, Isobel the… the… the quiet one, have a kitten! I've called him Iggy and I think he's wonderful!"

"I, Lily the dramatist, have an owl, like James. I have called her Angel because that's what Daddy calls me when I don't steal the cookie jar!"

"I, Maiya the independent one, have a kitten like Isobel! I called him Monty. I think he's handsome and will be a brave lion one day!"

"I, Clarissa the oldest youngest, have an owl! And I have called her Wings. I know it's obvious but I think she looks like a Wings!"

"I, Louisa the middle youngest, have a kitty. I have called her Fluffles… because she is so FLUFFY!"

"I, Aurora the youngest out of everyone, have an owl. She's a miniature! I've called her BraveHeart. Like the story that Mummy read to me ages ago."

"Right, well I think we all know who I am…. Mum/Auntie Dora… in case you've been obliviated in the last 2 minutes. I have a new cat! I have called her Flos. Which is Flower."

"Erm, yes, well, I have a new owl and I've called him Pluma. Which is Feathers in Latin."

"Why did you call you're pets latin names Mummy? Daddy?" M questioned confused.

"Don't really know dear, just felt like it!" Dora smirked.

"Ok Kids, pets in your rooms please, then wash your hands and come down for dinner." Hermione instructed.

* * *

"Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby yelped from the door way. "You must come with Dobby Sir. Mrs Hermione, Mrs Dora and Master Remus too Sir. Right away Sir. Would you like Dobby to fetch Winky to watch the young masters and miss's when they are eatings Sir?"

"Oh, erm, off you go children. Yes Please Dobby. And we'll come straight away." Harry stammered.

Dobby nodded and had Winky appear and take the children away.

"What is it Dobby?" Hermione urged.

"There has been an attempt to enter the boundaries Ma'am! Not by a friend either. Dobby went and caught the scoundrel himself!" Dobby told them, puffing out his chest a little at the end.

"Some one tried to get in? who?" Remus gasped.

"Dobby has Miffy fetching him Sir." Dobby told them.

"Miffy is here Sir!" Miffy announced as she came in. A few seconds later she dragged in none other than Ronald Weasley!

"Ron?" Hermione gaped.

"Mudblood." Ron sneered.

Harry leapt to his feet with his wand out, but Miffy beat him to it.

"No!" She yelled. "You will not be calling nice Mrs Hermione such names you bad, bad man! You has been trying to get into our home and you is very naughty!"

"Thank you Miffy." Hermione uttered.

"What in the name of Merlin do you want?" Harry hissed.

"To get in, to send word, to serve my master." Ron growled.

"Your master? Who the hell?" Remus started.

"Malfoy of course!" Ron Snapped. "He is good to us. We all work for him. Me and Pansy, Ginny and Theodore, Percy and Audrey, we all serve him and Astoria. They are good people. They loan us money to pay the rent and feed the kids."

"You brought children into your life of sickness!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You're the people who are sick! Look at you all! Living it up! You made us what we are Potter!" Ron Shouted.

"You're the ones who stole from Harry!" Remus roared.

"Kids, I want to know them all, their ages too." Hermione said suddenly. "We need to know, we have our own children to protect.

"The Malfoy Children are Scorpius-8, and Hyperious-7. I have two sons. Jonathon is 6 and Rupert is 5. Ginny has a boy and a girl, Finley is 8 and Michelle is 4. And Percy has two daughters, Molly is 7 and Lucy is 5." Ron spat.

"Poor children." Dora muttered.

"How dare you?!" Ron screamed. "They worship us! More than the puny love of your brood!"

"Worship? By fear! Our children love us because we love them! You are trying to restart Voldemorts revolution! You are killing their childhoods and destroying their futures!" Harry yelled.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids! I bet my boys are double of what your's will ever be!" Ron jeered. "Let me see, of course their births were in the paper so… James is Scorpius' year, Edward is Hyperious' year." Ron began.

"His name is Teddy!" Dora interrupted.

"How stupid! Sirius is Finley's age, Isobel is the age of Molly. Lily will be classed with Jonathon. Maiya will be with Lucy and Rupert. Shame she's crippled!"

"You Bastard!" Remus growled before punching Ron straight in the nose. Ron staggered backwards bleeding. "She is a hundred times more than you already!"

"And your precious triplets will be with Michelle. Now let me go you twats! If you don't let me leave I'll… I'll… Draco will make you sorry! You'll all see." Ron finished.

"Good job we don't want you here any longer than necessary! Now one last thing. Wouldn't want you remembering where you are! Obliviate! Get rid of him Miffy. Leave him some where distant." Harry sighed.

"Miffy knows a place Master Harry. Don't youse be worrying!" Miffy stuttered before disapparating.

"Are you alright Remus?" Dora asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. But let's just say, if anyone offends one of our children again… they'll leave with more than a broken nose!" Remus mumbled as he nursed his fist.

"What a night!"


	29. Chapter 29- Chocolate Makes It Better

Hey Readers, I was able to quickly write this up whilst staying with my Dad so I guess it's a good thing that you didn't have to wait too long for this. Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Come on Mummy! I want to go!" Lily groaned as she slumped into James. The entire clan of Potter/Lupin children were waiting obediently by the door.

Today, for the first time in ages, they were allowed to go to visit their grandparents. Tonight Aunt Minnie and Uncle Sev would be coming round for dinner.

"We're coming sweetie!" Hermione mumbled as she flung a scarf on. "Hurry up Harry, Dora, they're waiting!"

Harry and Dora ran down the stairs, falling over each other.

"Where's Daddy?" Maiya whined.

Remus stumbled out from the kitchen.

"I'm not coming sweetheart. I don't feel too good. I think I'll stay here, if that's ok with you Harry?" Remus muttered.

"That's fine Remus. floo me if you need me. I'm sure Dobby will keep an eye on you." Harry sighed.

Teddy through his father a sad and sympathetic look. Tonight it would be full moon and he knew his Dad always felt horrid before it. This only made the Cub feel worse since he enjoyed full moon so much.

It was for this reason that he rushed forward and fumbled around in his pocket before bringing out a chocolate frog and placing it in his father's hand.

"I was going to share it with you later, but you have it all now. I know chocolate makes me feel better." Teddy smiled.

"Thanks Cub." Remus sighed, pulling his sweet and thoughtful son in for a tight hug.

Teddy pulled away reluctantly but ran back over to his sisters, put M on his back and took Issie's hand.

"Right, ready all? Good. Let's go then!" Hermione beamed as she opened the door and led the way out.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the children shouted as they pounced on their grandparents hugging them.

"Hello Dears, we've missed you so!" Andromedra greeted as she ruffled James' and Teddy's hair.

"How are my favourite mischief makers?" Ted asked the group.

"Good!" they chorused.

"James taught me how to drink from a nose biting teacup without getting bitten! He says it makes for a better prank if there are no chances of the victim picking up the normal cup." Lily told them proudly.

"I've trained you well little sister!" James smirked.

"And my three little babies!" Andromedra smiled, picking up the triplets and leading everyone into the lounge. "How are you all, little cupcakes?"

"We're good…"

"Thank you Grandma…"

"Mummy says…"

"That we're quite…"

"Grown up now…"

"Like Lily…"

"So now…"

"We're her…"

"Little Princess' too!" the triplets spoke.

"Yes you've got quite grown up!" Andromedra chuckled.

"And Maiya dearest, come over and hug your Grandma! It's so nice to see you, and you Isobel. My, my. Both getting more and more beautiful everyday. And is that my LilyFlower? Dear one, you look positively floral!" Andromedra fussed.

"So boys, do tell, how are you? Girls driving you up the wall?" Ted snickered.

"Yes! Lily is fun but ALWAYS wants to help me with my pranks!" James complained.

"I don't mind them. Lily sticks with James mostly, so do Clarissa and Louisa, but Aurora often sits with me." Sirius mumbled.

"I love Issie and M! sure, their girl games are a bit… girlie. But I honestly don't mind!" Teddy beamed.

"Yep, as expected. Very different answers!" Ted chortled.

"Dora, Hermione, my dears, life is treating you finely! You both look exquisite!" Andromedra complimented fondly. "And Harry, my boy, you look well. How is work? Kingsley driven you up the wall yet?"

"No, no. Kingsley is just fine. We're all on our guard though." Harry replied vaguely.

"Where is the lovely Remus?" Andromedra enquired.

"Oh, he erm… wasn't feeling too good. He didn't want to dampen the day I expect." Dora rushed and her mother nodded understandingly.

"Now, tea for the grown ups and squash and cookies for the kids, yes?" Ted suggested.

Everyone nodded eagerly and 'Grandpa' went off to boil the kettle and what not.

"Grandma, where is Aunt Cissy?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Erm… at home I expect sweetheart. Shall I ask her over?" Andromedra replied as she picked up some floo powder.

5 minutes later Teddy and 'Aunt Cissy' were in deep conversation about all the naughty things that 'Grandma' and 'Uncle Padfoot' used to do.

"… And then, when we thought the evening could not get any more boring, in walked Sirius in nothing but his under garments and he paraded around twirling your Grandma giddy!" Narcissa smirked.

"Did he really? And what did Great Grandmama do then?" Teddy questioned shocked.

"Oh Teddy Dear, if you had seen her face! 'Sirius Orion Black' she screeched. 'Go to your room and remain there until you deem it sensible to return in your full dress robes'. And then your Uncle Padfoot retorted, 'But Mummykins, Dear Cousin Andy was so enjoying our dance, and I am yet to corrupt Cousin Cissy or Bella'. Well, she dragged him out of that ballroom by his ear! Baring in mind he was 14 at the time and already taller than she! We could here his screams from the ballroom as she threw him robes in the colours Silver and Green!" 'Aunt Cissy' laughed.

"Oh! Not Slytherin colours!" Teddy gasped in horror.

"The very same! Yes, Dear Cousin always said that his left ear drum was never quite the same after he turned them gold and scarlet, and hers fluffy and pink in revenge!" Cissy finished.

"I should say! I'm sure Great Grandmama would have had his neck for that!" Teddy stammered.

"Cookies for Kiddies!" Ted declared as he ran into the room throwing cookies to each one of his grandchildren.

"Thanks Grandpa!" they grinned.

* * *

"My Dear Little Lily, my! Look how you've grown!" Aunt Minnie exclaimed. "you'll be taller than me soon!" she fibbed.

"Uncle Sev, can I have a word?" Sirius requested.

Severus gave him a curt nod and followed the boy into the cellar.

"I was wondering, do you by any chance know why we haven't been allowed out much, bar today and yesterday?" the small boy asked.

"That I do. But I am afraid that it is not my place to tell you. Know this, your parents care very much about you and are keeping it silent to keep you safe and content. Be so." Severus instructed.

"Oh, ok. Well thank you. We should probably get back to dinner before Mum comes searching." Sirius mumbled.

Severus chuckled and the boy gave him an awkward hug before leading him back to the dining room.

"Ah, there you are Sirius, Severus." Harry smiled.

"I was just having a conversation with Sirius. he's a smart boy." Severus praised.

"That he is!" Harry smiled. "Run along now Sirius, I'm sure Aurora is looking for you."

Sirius nodded and ran off obediently.

"He asked you, didn't he?" Harry murmured.

"Yes, I did not tell him though. I told him it was not my place but reassured him it was for the best. I doubt he will press further. James however, I am almost certain he will ask you tomorrow." Severus uttered.

"Scary how you can read us all like books." Harry laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, Mum wants a talk with you. Sirius (snr) and Dad have already taken Emma and Daniel to Sir Cadogan's portraight for some sort of party." Harry informed him.

"Oh, uh, I'd better go and.. uhm… speak with her then. I shall see you in a while." Severus stammered as he left with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"Uncle Harry, please may I be excused?" a small voice asked, bringing Harry out of his reverie.

Harry looked down confused at his nephew. "Of course Teddy, but why?"

"I wanted to go and check on Dad, make sure he's ok… I thought he might like some more chocolate." Teddy mumbled.

"Oh, ok then. Off you go, but don't let your Mum see your taking him chocolate." Harry smirked.

Teddy rushed off upstairs.

"Dad?" he uttered as he stepped cautiously into the guest room.

His father was laying down looking pale and ill. Teddy noticed the empty bottle of Wolfs Bane potion on his bedside table.

"Dad, I ..erm… brought you some chocolate. I thought you might be getting a bit lonely up here….. and I wanted to ask about the plan for tonight." The little boy stammered.

Remus looked up gratefully at his son and held open the bed sheets so Teddy could cuddle in next to him.

"Mmm, charm choc… our favourite." Remus approved, giving his son a hug and splitting the bar equally. "Wont they miss you downstairs?"

"No, I asked Uncle Harry if I could leave… and anyway, there are more than enough people down there!" Teddy replied. "What are we going to do tonight Dad?"

Remus sighed and murmured, "I should apparate us home now. It is almost moonrise. Mum will join us later, once your sisters are in bed."

"Ok." Teddy said, climbing out if bed and hauling his father up too- having to support the majority of the wolf's weight.

Moments later they were standing in the basement. Teddy lowered his Dad down carefully onto a torn at old sofa and transformed before jumping up and nuzzling into his father's side.

Just then the moon began to rise and teddy snuggled deep into his Dad's chest and clamped his paws down over his ears to block out the screaming.

A short bark gave him the signal that his father had finished transformation.

The cub jumped on top of the older wolf and nipped his ear playfully.


	30. Chapter 30- The Perfect Gift

Hey Readers, managed to write this over a few slots of spare time. this was only supposed to be some of a chapter but took up loads and took ages to write. oh well, I'm very pleased with it! it is inspired by a beautiful youtube video called 101 reasons to ship harry and Hermione. honestly, it was so perfect! anyway... Enjoy! Review! Many Thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

"Hermione Love." Harry whispered softly. "Wakey wakey."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at the site in front of her. Harry was sat next to her with a cup of tea and a knowing smile on his face.

"Happy Anniversary!" they said together than laughed at their unity.

Hermione reached under the bed and brought out a small wrapped up box and handed it to her husband.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared down at the gift. It was brass wrist band with their childrens' names etched into. It was beautiful.

"I love it Hermione, thank you." He gasped.

"You don't know the half of it!" Hermione chuckled. "I charmed it myself so that when you tap one of their names it'll tell you were they are and how they're feeling. Look, tap James."

Harry did as he was told and James' name glowed golden.

"James Remus Potter, in his bed, content." A voice said.

"That's incredible!" Harry exclaimed kissing his wife's cheek. "Would you like yours now?"

Hermione nodded excitedly and Harry helped her to her feet. He waved his wand over her pj's, transfiguring them into a knee-length red dress. Harry then summoned his pensieve and took out a vial, seemingly from behind Hermione's ear- this got a giggle from her.

"How long will we be gone?" She asked.

"Probably quite a while." Harry admitted. "Winky has teamed up with Safira to keep the kids occupied for us."

"Let's do it!" Hermione beamed.

"Well then m'lady, sit back and enjoy the show." Harry smirked.

He tipped the memories into the pensieve, took his wife's hand and the two stepped into their past.

* * *

**Hogwarts express**

**First years Harry and Hermione.**

**"Oculous Reparo!" Hermione sighed, immediately fixing Harry's immensely broken glasses.**

**"Thanks." Harry mumbled sheepishly.**

**Diagon Alley**

**Hagrid and a going-into-second-year Harry come across Hermione.**

**"What did you do to your glasses?" she asked. "Oculous Repero!"**

**"Deffinately need to remember that one!" Harry mutters.**

* * *

_A small piece of paper flies into Hermione's hand._

_'You were the first one to fix my glasses'_

_It read._

* * *

**McGonagall's Chess Board.**

**Harry and Hermione are crouched over Ron's unconscious body.**

**"You're a great wizard. You really are." Hermione tells him honestly.**

* * *

**Outside the Astronomy Tower**

**Harry, Hermione and Sirius are standing by Buckbeak.**

**"You really are the brightest witch of your age!" Sirius admits.**

_'The brightest witch deserves a great wizard'._

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds. **

**"You don't believe that Harry. I know you don't." Hermione utters**

* * *

_'You know what I'm thinking'._

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**Harry is fretting over just being put on the Quidditch team.**

**"What if I make a fool of myself?" he asks.**

**"You wont make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione assures him**

* * *

_'You know more about me than I do!'_

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room.**

**Harry is worried about how to do his first kiss with Hermione.**

**"What if I mess up?" Harry asks himself**

**"I'm sure your kissing is more than satisfactory!" Hermione laughs from behind him.**

* * *

_'You think my kissing is more than satisfactory'_

* * *

**Harry's Bedroom at Grimmauld Place**

**Hermione has just explained the Deathly Hallow****s to him.**

**"You are brilliant Hermione!" Harry exclaims.**

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds.**

**"Yes but I'm exceptionally perseptive." Hermione murmurs.**

**"You're brilliant!" Harry grins.**

* * *

_'I think you're brilliant!'_

* * *

**Quidditch Stadium**

**Shows flashes from games over the years. Hermione is always sat in the same spit cheering Harry on.**

* * *

_'You've never missed my Quidditch Games'._

* * *

**Halls of Hogwarts**

**Second years Harry and Ron are on their way to the common room.**

**"Where's Hermione?" Harry suddenly cries. "The bathrooms! She doesn't know about the troll!"**

* * *

_'I remembered you when no one else did!'_

* * *

**Skies of Hogwarts**

**Harry and Hermione are flying on Buckbeak together. Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's torso.**

* * *

_'We rode together on a hippogriff, the symbol of love.'_

* * *

**McGonagall's Chess Board**

**"I'm not as clever as you." Harry reminds her.**

**"Me? books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and Bravery… and Harry just be careful!" She urges.**

* * *

_'There are more important things to us.'_

* * *

**Girls Bathroom**

**"It's My fault Professor McGonagall!" Hermione interrupts.**

**"Miss Granger?" McGonagall gapes.**

* * *

_'You would lie for me.'_

* * *

**The Great Hall**

**"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore read out.**

**"What? You'd never put your name in the goblet Harry!" Hermione hisses.**

* * *

_'You knew I didn't enter the tournament.'_

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**Harry and Hermione are pressed up against a wall looking out into the distance.**

**"I've always admired your courage Harry." Hermione sighs.**

* * *

_'You think I'm brave.'_

* * *

**Hermione's Room at Grimmauld Place**

**Hermione is crying over the loss of her parents.**

**The radio is playing softly.**

**Harry offers his hand to Hermione. She takes it and they begin dancing. Slowly Hermione begins to smile. Laugh even.**

* * *

_'I can force a smile onto your face. Even in the darkest of times.'_

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

**Harry and Hermione are sat down together after saving Sirius.**

**"Thank you Hermione… for helping me." Harry begins.**

**"Harry, Your my best friend!" She interrupts.**

* * *

_'We always have and always will be best friends.'_

* * *

**The Great Hall**

**A second year Hermione runs in and hugs Harry with such force he almost topples over.**

**"You solved it! You solved it!" She cries.**

**"We couldn't have done it without you!" Harry assures her.**

* * *

_'I wont make it without you.'_

* * *

**Godric's Hollow**

**Christmas after Hogwarts finishes Harry and Hermione are stood outside Harry's ruined cottage where his parents were killed.**

**"Do you think they'd be in there Hermione? You know… their spirits.." Harry asks sadly.**

**"Yeah, I think they would." Hermione whispers, trying to hold back tears.**

* * *

_'You came with me to Godric's Hollow.'_

* * *

**Godric's Hollow Graveyard.**

**Hermione kneals down in front of James and Lily's grave and coujures a wreath of flowers that'll last forever.**

* * *

_'You laid flowers on my parent's grave.'_

* * *

**_A split image of Harry and Hermione dancing, Daniel and Emma dancing and Lily and James dancing. The couples seem to be twirling around each other._**

* * *

_'We resemble our parents.'_

* * *

**Hogwarts Bridge.**

**Harry and Hermione are standing looking out into the distance worrying about their upcoming challenges.**

**"I'm scared for you." Hermione confesses.**

* * *

_'You're scared for me.'_

* * *

**Dumbledore, Viktor, Cho, Rita Skeeter and Ron all stand in a line.**

**"I see you seem to be spending a lot of time with miss Granger." Dumbledore tells Harry.**

**"Ermione… You and Arry are… close." Viktor spits.**

**"Harry, You and Granger seem to be to close for eveyone's comfort." Cho snickers.**

**"You two! You'll make front page news! Everyone will want to read about the hero and his whore!" Rita hisses.**

**"I bloody knew it! You're falling for the Mudblood!" Ron thunders.**

* * *

_'Even those who seemed not to care and hurt us… they knew.'_

* * *

**The Department of Mysteries.**

**Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna are all running down the corridor.**

**"It's sort of… exciting, isn't it?- breaking the rules!" Hermione mutters.**

* * *

_'You'd not just break but shatter rules for me.'_

* * *

**Deserted Classroom**

**"Are you alright?" Harry asks.**

* * *

**Hermione's Room at Grimmauld Place**

**Hermione is bent over her work franticly reading and writing. Tears are dripping down her face.**

**"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asks.**

* * *

_'I need to know that you're ok.'_

* * *

**The Forbidden Forrest**

**Werewolf Remus is about to slash the pair. Harry puts himself in front of Hermione.**

* * *

**Battle of Hogwarts**

**Whilst running through the grounds, Harry pushes Hermione behind him and a killing curse whooshes right past them.**

_'I am your shield.'_

* * *

**Grimmauld Place Library**

**"This is just…"**

**"Fascinating! Brilliant Work I…"**

**"Can't believe we never"**

**"Worked this out before!"**

* * *

_'We finish each other's sentences.'_

* * *

**The Great Hall **

**As Voldemort speaks directly to Harry, said boy places a hand on Hermione's shoulder as if to say. You'll be ok.**

* * *

_'We can communicate without words.'_

* * *

**The enterance Hall**

**Hermione comes down the stairs in her Yule Ball gown and Harry stands there flaberghasted.**

**"How did I not see it before?" He gasps to himself.**

* * *

_'I couldn't understand how I'd never noticed before.'_

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**After a quidditch match**

**Hermione and Harry walk back to the castle hand in hand.**

* * *

**_Hogwarts Grounds_**

**Sitting beneath the Marauder Tree studying together. Hermione sighs and outs her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry weaves his fingers into hers.**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place Library**

**Harry are sat next to each other reading a book with one hand, the other hand is clasping the other persons.**

* * *

**Potter Manor.**

**"Harry! This is Great!" Hermione beams.**

**She grips his hand tightly and he spins her round.**

* * *

**The Great Hall**

**Just before Harry leaves to face him, Hemrione hugs him tight and Harry takes her hand and kisses it.**

* * *

_'Our hands always find one another.'_

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

**Hermione lies petrified in the bed.**

**"I wish you were here Hermione." Harry mumbles. "We need you. Now more than ever!"**

* * *

_'I need you.'_

* * *

**Harry's Room at Grimmauld Place**

**"Maybe I should go it alone. It would keep you safe." Harry utters.**

**"Harry, we're in this together!" Hermione sighs.**

* * *

_'We're in this together.'_

* * *

**Harry's room at Grimmauld Place**

**Harry is sitting on his bed. He opens his arms and Hermione runs into them. He pulls her onto his lap and she cries into his shoulder.**

* * *

_'I am your crying shoulder.'_

* * *

**The Forbidden Forrest**

**Hermione howls**

**"What are you doing?!" Harry gasps.**

**"Saving your life!" Hermione replies.**

* * *

_'You've saved my life countless times!'_

* * *

**The Gryffindor Table**

**1st year Hermione runs in.**

**"Fred, George, Where's Harry?" she demands.**

* * *

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

**"Seamus, have you seen Harry?" 4th yearHermione asks.**

**"Sorry Mione, not all day." Seamus replies.**

**"What about you Dean? Have you seen Harry?" Hermione interrogates.**

**Dean shakes his head and Hermione runs off.**

* * *

**Gryffindor Boys Dorm**

**"Neville! Have you seen Harry?" 6th year Hermione questions.**

**Neville shake his head.**

**"Who cares?" Run hisses.**

**"I do!" Hermione growls.**

**"Get out Mudblood!" Ron spits.**

**"Happily!" Hermione shouts and runs off looking for Harry.**

* * *

_'You constantly worry about where I am.'_

* * *

**Champion's 1st task tent.**

**Hermione brakes through the side of the tent and Hugs Harry, who staggers back and returns the hug.**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

**"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Harry smiles as she enters the room.**

**Hermione launches on Harry, who nearly falls over.**

**"Merry Christmas Harry!" She beams_._**

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

**Harry wakes up from falling off of his broom.**

**"Harry! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Hermione exclaims as she nocks him back onto his pillow with a hug.**

* * *

_'Your hugs near knock me over.'_

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**Crowds of Light-fighters and death eaters watch as Harry and Voldemort duel.**

**"Why do you live?" Voldemort Roared.**

**"Because I have something to live for!" Harry declared.**

* * *

_'You are what I live for.'_

* * *

**Potions Classroom**

**"Harry, could you pass me the bulbadox juice please?" Hermione requested.**

**"Of course love, here it is." Harry grinned.**

**"I don't even know how you can stand each other!" Ron spat.**

**"Really Ronald? I think Harry has never been more fanciable!" Hermione smirked.**

* * *

_'You think I'm ok.'_

* * *

**Living Room at Potter Manor**

**Harry and Hermione are curled up looking between the fire and the Christmas tree.**

* * *

_'Winter is the season to seek warmth.'_

* * *

**Hermione's Room at Grimmauld Place**

**"I just don't see how you can love me!" Harry stammers.**

**"honestly Harry, sometimes you can be really thick!" Hermione chuckles.**

* * *

_'You dont mind my stupidity.'_

* * *

**The Shrieking Shack**

**"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione cries putting Harry behind her.**

* * *

_'You'd risk it all for me.'_

* * *

**The Trunk's Library**

**Harry is sitting in front of his father's portraight**

**"You know Harry, when I look at you and Hemrione, I see my self and your mum." James tells him. "You, apart from being my clone looks wise, are very much like myself. And Hermione, beautiful, intelligent and independent. She reminds me so much of Lily I cant evn begin to tell you. Stick with her and you'll be just fine Harry. We Potter men know our type!"**

* * *

_'You remind my Father of My mother.'_

* * *

**The Great Hall**

**"Potter! Hey Potter! Is it true you feinted? You actually feinted?!" Draco chortled.**

**"Malfoy! Hey Malfoy! Is it true you screamed like a little girl? You actually screamed? Don't listen to him Harry!" Hermione retorts.**

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**"Potter! Mudblood! Why don't you just go and McGonagall office? Oh come on Potter! It's not as if your blood traitor blood can make her blood any filthier!" Ginny hissed.**

**"Why don't you just leave Weasley? I don't see why our business has anything to do with you! And if you call Hermione that one more time, you'll rue the day you were born!" Harry growled.**

* * *

_'We defend each other.'_

* * *

**The Quidditch Pitch**

**"Someone fixed that bludger!" Hagrid spluttered.**

**"I'll fix it!" Ron decided.**

**"No! you could hit Harry!" Hermione cried.**

* * *

_'My safety comes first to you.'_

* * *

**Charms Class**

**"That was incredible Hermione!" Harry gasped.**

**"It wasn't as good as yours." Hermione blushed.**

**"It was a million times better! Teach me will you?" Harry exclaimed.**

**"You don't need my teaching Harry. You are more than a match for my capabilities. In fact I think you're simply marvellous at charms!" Hermione grinned.**

* * *

_'We complement each other subconsciously.'_

* * *

**Harry's Room at Grimmauld Place**

**"I feel like my whole world is crumbling around me! I don't know how to go on with out them sometimes!" Hermione sobbed.**

**"I know how you feel. I get it, honestly. You'll grow accustomed to it. The pain will ease with time." Harry assured her.**

**"I don't know if I can move on. I don't know what to do!" Hermione whispered."Look out the window. See the little things that make you smile. Small children with ice-cream all over their faces, birds singing, snowflakes, carol singing, street performers… anything that makesyou smile. Feel the happiness and let it fill you up inside. That is how you'll cope." Harry told her.**

* * *

_'We confide in each other.'_

* * *

**Hogwarts Bridge.**

**Hermione and Harry are sat there in silence.**

**"Everything is going to change now… isn't it?" Hermione sighed.**

**"Yes, but we'll change it for the better." Harry smiles.**

* * *

_'We change things for the better.'_

* * *

**The Dursley's House**

**Third year Harry sits on his bed.**

**"Dear, Hermione." He says to himself- hoping she can hear him. "It's getting tougher here without you. I miss you loads and cant wait to get beack to Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon is an absolute arse but I know you'd laugh at how hoity toity Aunt Petunia is. Dudley tried to kill Hedwig the other day. I managed to save her but I'm not as good a healer as you. You'll help me fix her up, right?"**

* * *

_'Even when you're not there, I look to you for comfort.'_

* * *

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the pensieve. Happy tears ran down Hermione's face.

She looked to the bed. On it was a fairy garland of ever-living roses- red and white- and next to it was a wooden box with 'Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter' written on it. Inside of it were all the pieces of paper that she'd seen in the memories.

"They're the reasons I love you Hermione… well, just a few anyway." Harry mumbled nervously. "Did you like your gift?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she jumped on Harry wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Of course I do Harry! I've never loved anything so much in my whole life!" She assure him.

Harry placed the fairy garland on her head and knelt down in front of her.

"My Lady!" He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

Hermione pulled him up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"My Lord."


End file.
